Tangerines at 5pm
by Mia Masen
Summary: Bella Swan es diagnosticada con Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Sesión tras sesión, la psicóloga y el psiquiatra que la tratan irán descubriendo el motivo de su enfermedad, los problemas de su familia y su conflictivo romance oculto con Edward Masen, un hombre de 31 años, casado y con hijos.
1. Córtate el cabello y sigue adelante

**TANGERINES ON THE SUN AT 17 PM.**

**ESCRITO POR MIA MASEN.**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de ellos..**

**Gracias a Lucero (Beta FFTH) por corregir este capítulo. **

.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ DEDICADA A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LA INSPIRARON A TRAVÉS DE SUS EXPERIENCIAS, SU BUENA DISPOSICIÓN Y POR SUPUESTO, A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE HAYA SIDO DIAGNOSTICADA CON UN TRASTORNO OBSESIVO COMPULSIVO (TOC) QUE GRACIAS A UNA BUENA COINCIDENCIA, ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO.

**Música de este capítulo: ****CHARMLESS MAN - BLUR.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"**Córtate el cabello y sigue adelante."**

**.**

**-Presente-**

Bella ingresa al baño y dejar caer la toalla que le cubre el cuerpo. Toma su teléfono celular y selecciona su canción favorita. Agarra las tijeras de su padre y da inicio a la diversión.

Separa su largo cabello en dos mitades que reposan sobre sus senos. Los acaricia durante cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para observarlos por última vez. Respira hondo, abre los ojos y toma uno de los mechones entre sus dedos. Calcula el largor para determinar cuánto será suficiente. Mientras más corto sea, más segura se sentirá de su decisión.

Delibera que hasta la altura de sus hombros es la mejor opción. En un simple y lento movimiento, empieza a cortarse el cabello. Realiza la misma acción con otro mechón.

En total, hay ochenta centímetros de cabello castaño en el lavamanos.

Se mira al espejo y una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Lo ha hecho finalmente. Es como desprenderse de un enorme peso sobre los hombros. Piensa que jamás ha tenido el cabello tan corto como en ese momento y esa es una buena señal.

_Sin arrepentimientos._

Se pone unas réplicas de orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza y unos anteojos que bien podrían haber pertenecido al difunto integrante de los _Beatles_, John Lennon. Contonea la cintura y sacude los hombros al ritmo de la canción de _Blur_. Ingresa en la bañera y se siente tan ajena a la realidad que no le importa que el frío del azulejo le haya tomado por desprovisto.

"_Na, na, na, na"_ dice la canción y ella canta sin cantar, como si fuese un himno a la libertad. Para los demás, la habitación se encuentra en completo silencio, sin embargo sus auriculares la están transportando a otra realidad donde fantasea con la voz de _Damon Albarn_. ¿Puede un hombre ser bueno en la cama solamente por tener un increíble talento musical?

Por la mitad del clímax de la canción, alguien abre la puerta creyendo que la habitación se encuentra vacía y se asombra al ver a Bella sentada en la bañera como si nada.

—Lo siento, Bella. No sabía que estabas aquí… —Emmett se disculpa inmediatamente creyendo que ella se está bañando. Pero la bañera se encuentra vacía, hay algo que no encaja en la situación. Entonces, su mirada se posa en el cabello de Bella—. ¿Qué…? ¿Y t-tu cabello?

—Estoy siendo espontánea —contesta orgullosa la joven, esbozando una sonrisita.

Emmett le devuelve a su hermana el gesto con sorpresa. Nunca antes la había visto con ese corte de cabello.

—Puedo verlo. —Asiente. Seguidamente, observa la vestimenta de Bella—. Pero, ¿por qué estás en bikini?

—Porque me siento cómoda con mi cuerpo —explica ella con paciencia—. Esto puede parecerte raro, pero es una contemplación. Una representación gráfica de todas las cosas que aprendí en mi intento de convertirme en una persona espontánea.

Puede parecer ridículo, pero Emmett comprende las intenciones de Bella. Es el único en la casa que intenta entender por qué hace lo que hace.

Antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de contestarle, Alice aparece en la puerta, reaccionando atónitamente ante la escena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

—Me lo corté —Bella cuenta con orgullo.

Alice no puede comprender la respuesta de su hermana. A partir de ese momento, ya no hay nada que Alice admire en ella.

—Estás loca. —Niega una y otra vez como si Bella acabara de hacer una gran estupidez.

— No, no lo estoy.

—¿Por qué estás desnuda en una bañera vacía? —Insiste en preguntar por la extraña escena que se presenta. Sin embargo, Alice está más interesada en el motivo por el cuál su hermana menor se ha cortado el cabello.

—No estoy desnuda, estoy usando un bikini —Bella se justifica, molesta—.Trato de ser espontánea.

Ignora la respuesta de su hermana menor porque un nuevo detalle capta toda su atención.

—¿Son esos los anteojos de Emmett? ¿Por qué los estás usando en la bañera?

Bella se pone incómoda porque, efectivamente, su hermano no estaba al tanto de eso.

Renée pasa por el pasillo y descubre la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Observa a su hija en la bañera y ahoga un grito—. ¡Bella! ¡Cielo! ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello?

—Me lo corté, mamá —repite asintiendo—. Estoy siendo espontánea.

—¿T-Tú sola?

—Sí, mamá. Usé las tijeras de papá.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, cariño? —ella pregunta con tristeza. Si Alice admiraba el cabello de Bella, Renée lo amaba con locura.

—Porque estaba muy largo. Me molestaba cuidarlo. Es mucho más fácil así —empieza a explicar con lentitud, aunque sabe perfectamente que ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que se ha cortado el pelo. Por primera vez, Bella tiene el cabello más corto que ella.

—Oh, Bella… —Su madre ladea la cabeza a un costado, torciendo una mueca. Lo único que la hacía destacar en el pueblo ha desaparecido por completo.

—¿Estás segura de que los medicamentos están funcionando? ¿No quieres consultarlo con tu doctor? —Alice pregunta, pensando que debe haber una razón lógica para que su hermana haya tomado esa decisión.

—No, diablos, estoy bien. Los medicamentos están bien. —Suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco. No hay algo que ella odie más que la condescendencia.

—Bueno, si estás bien, ¿puedes salir de la bañera? Necesito irme en treinta minutos y tengo que bañarme —pide su hermana cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—¿Ahora? —Bella frunce el ceño.

—No vas a llegar en treinta minutos, Alice —Emmett menciona aquello como una divertida acotación, pero ella se ofende.

—Podré y lo verás. Solamente necesito que ella salga de la bañera —refunfuña frunciendo los labios, sonando totalmente tajante.

—Bella, sal de ahí. Te vas a enfermar. Y ponte algo encima. No estamos en un clima adecuado para usar únicamente ropa interior —su madre le ordena usando un tono maternal exigente, no muy común en ella.

—Bikini, mamá, es un bikini —repite Bella.

En cuanto su madre abandona el baño, su padre aparece.

—¿Por qué están todos aquí? —pregunta a sus hijos, pero su mirada avanza directamente a su hija menor. Frunce el ceño con asombro—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Bella?

—Me lo corté, papá —contesta ella con paciencia. Es una respuesta que tendrá que dar a muchas personas.

—¿Por qué? —No, en realidad, Renée no era quien adoraba más su cabello—. Bella, cariño, ¿qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea?

Bella se da cuenta que a su padre le ha dolido profundamente para que le diga "cariño".

—Miren, es mi cabello, ¿está bien? Sí, se veía bonito y todo lo demás, pero me molestaba. Soy yo quien tiene que cepillarlo, lavarlo y cuidarlo. Por años he estado haciéndolo y ya no quiero hacerlo. Me siento más cómoda así, ¿entienden? —miente descaradamente.

Era una respuesta muy lógica, pero para su padre seguía siendo lamentable. Alice, directamente, cree que se debe a los medicamentos.

—Está bien, entendimos. ¿Puedes cederme la bañera ahora? —La hermana mayor chasquea la lengua—. Ya debo irme.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta su padre.

—A ver a Jasper. Tengo que estar en su casa en treinta minutos.

Charlie ahoga una risa.

—¿Treinta minutos? En treinta minutos decidirás qué ponerte —él también decide bromear al respecto. En total, Alice puede tardar tres horas en arreglarse, como mínimo.

Demasiado para la poca paciencia de una apurada Alice.

—¡Estaré lista en treinta minutos! —bufa mientras él se retira. Luego, mira fijamente a Bella—. Te quiero afuera en dos minutos.

Entonces, sale para buscar una toalla. Emmett aprovecha para pedirle silenciosamente que ceda en esta ocasión porque sabe que podrá hacerlo.

Finalmente, cierran la puerta y dejan a Bella sola de nuevo. Esta vez, puede disfrutar brevemente la decisión que tomó. La pregunta es… ¿conservar o tirar el cabello?

—¡Bella! ¿Puedes venir un segundo para ayudarme con las compras? —exclama su madre desde el otro lado de la casa, rompiendo completamente con su esquema no programado.

Ella no contesta en seguida, pensando en lo perezosa que se siente para levantarse. Pero eso no es lo que haría una persona espontánea y Bella desea serlo. Más que desear, lo necesita. La superación lleva esa palabra posicionada en primera instancia.

—¡Bella! —Vuelve a llamarla su madre al no escuchar una respuesta.

.

—¿Puedo ser honesta? Cuando entraste por esa puerta, no te reconocí en absoluto.

Bella encoge sus hombros.

—Nadie lo ha hecho, en realidad.

—¿Te gusta? —Arquea una ceja, esperando para apuntar la respuesta en su cuaderno.

—Nunca me siento cómoda cuando soy un objeto de atracción. Me va bien cuando la gente me ignora —confiesa sintiendo que es honesta.

Esme ladea una sonrisa.

—Me refiero a la decisión que has tomado —aclara con amabilidad.

—Usted sabe por qué lo he hecho. No es necesario mencionarlo. —le resta importancia sabiendo que su psicóloga, mejor que nadie, sabe cuál es la importancia simbólica de su cabello y por qué ha decidido hacerlo.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras…

—Por supuesto —ella se ríe—.Hacía días que decía que lo iba a hacer. Era la última resolución… ya sabe, "mejor me corto el cabello para acabar con esta obsesión".

—No creo que tengas una obsesión con tu cabello —le comenta atentamente.

—Yo tampoco. Se supone que estamos aquí por otro asunto, pero ya sabe… obsesiones son obsesiones. Estoy acostumbrada a obsesionarme con todo —recuerda con nostalgia. Esa es una parte de su vida que no es de su agrado.

—Sin embargo, aplaudo tu valentía. —Sonríe maternalmente. La decisión le ha tomado por sorpresa incluso cuando se lo esperaba venir.

—¿Es lo correcto, verdad? —pregunta Bella acariciándose unos cuántos mechones que le llegan hasta los hombros—. Quiero ser espontánea, pero no quiero hacer estupideces.

—¿Sientes que esto ha sido una estupidez? —pregunta evaluándola sin parar de escribir en su cuaderno de anotaciones. Las últimas sesiones de Bella están escritas allí.

—No —admite con franqueza—. Siento que he cortado cualquier tipo de lazo con mi pasado. Por supuesto, a mi familia le ha molestado y todo el mundo lo menciona como si mi cabello fuera lo único bueno en mí.

—Tu cabello no era lo único bueno en ti, Bella —le recuerda espontáneamente, aunque sabe que no es necesario decírselo. La primera impresión que ha tenido de ella es que posee una buena y formada autoestima para su edad.

—No era lo único bueno. Tengo muchas cosas buenas. Pero sentía que el cabello estaba opacando esas cosas. No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta llamar la atención, aunque muchas veces me juzgaron por eso. Pero no me importa. Además, también me sirve como un recordatorio.

—¿Recordatorio… de qué?

—De que siempre me he sentido en una completa contradicción. A lo largo de estas sesiones se habrá dado cuenta que presento dos tipos de personalidades. —Bella se acomoda en el sillón de cuero como si así pudiese explicar mejor aquello.

—Estoy curiosa —responde Esme imitando su movimiento como si así pudiese escucharla mejor. Le gustaba ponerse al nivel de Bella, pues ella es una muchacha muy inteligente para su edad.

—Soy una persona muy tradicionalista. No me interesan los feminismos, para ser honesta. Siento que el hombre y la mujer cumplen ciertos roles. Un hombre debe ser cortés, debe invitar a la mujer y ofrecerle su mano. Él es el dueño de la iniciativa. Una mujer, por lo contrario, debe servir. Debe atender a su hombre y aceptar sin dar la otra mejilla. Ser muy honesta, muy directa. No se trata de discriminación, se tratan de diferencias establecidas. Ambos dan por igual, ambos necesitan al otro. Es el ideal de amor construido en mi cabeza. Quizás usted comparta mi visión pero hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado a alguien de mi edad que esté de acuerdo con esto.

Esme asiente.

—Entonces me doy cuenta que soy una persona muy chapada a la antigua. No salgo todas las noches, no bebo alcohol, le cuento absolutamente todo a mi madre. Parezco una anciana. Pero aquí está el problema: a veces me siento como una niña. Tengo dieciocho años. Siento que tomo decisiones como si tuviese cuarenta y cinco, pero las ejecuto como si tuviese doce. Razono las cosas como si estuviese enferma, pero nadie puede creer que esté tomando antidepresivos. ¿Y sabe que es lo más gracioso del asunto? ¡Que no estoy deprimida! Soy una persona completamente normal. Pero aun así estoy enferma y tengo que prescindir de una psicóloga y un psiquiatra. Mi vida está llena de contradicciones que nunca podré controlar. Y eso, a veces, me asusta, me frustra. Pero otras veces pienso que es una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha tocado en la vida.

Esme no ha dejado de escucharla ni se ha tomado la molestia de escribir sus palabras porque está acostumbrada a escuchar las prolongadas resoluciones que Bella suele realizar. Ella no es cualquier paciente.

—Y por eso… por eso me corté el cabello —suelta después de respirar hondo—. Obviando la razón principal, me ayuda a recordar que no quiero ser una niña o una anciana. Quiero sentirme adecuada con mi verdadera imagen. Un simple recordatorio acerca de cómo voy a empezar a manejar mi vida. No una niña, no una anciana. Una mujer. Simplemente eso.

Esme está impresionada por la rapidez con la que Bella se da cuenta de muchas cosas, pero está acostumbrada a que ella demuestre una evolución espontánea en todas las sesiones. Sin embargo, nunca deja de sorprenderle que la persona que está hablando frente a ella sea tan joven.

—"Obviando la razón principal… " ¿Quieres mencionármela solamente para estar segura?

Bella rasguña un poco el cuero del sillón y frunce los labios. Se promete a sí misma que, por el momento, solamente una persona sabrá el motivo: ella. Esme.

—Porque Edward estaba obsesionado con mi cabello. Y necesitaba cortármelo para dejar de recordarlo.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTOR:**

N.1: Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.

N.2: Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.

1) Todos los capítulos están conformados por la siguiente estructura:

- Primero una sesión terapéutica/Sesión psiquiátrica.

- Y luego, en la mitad del capítulo, retrocedemos a dos meses atrás, cuando Bella todavía no asistía por ayuda, para que seamos testigos de qué ha generado que tome la iniciativa para, al fin, hacerse tratar.

2) Publicaré los capítulos los **LUNES** y los **VIERNES**, sin horario específico. De no poder cumplir con este método, se los avisaré inmediatamente.

Las fotos y/o cualquier tipo de enlace están en el grupo de fb, en mi perfil se encuentra el link.

Y sin más, me despido y... bienvenida a cualquiera que haya decidido darle una oportunidad a esta loca idea, espero no defraudarlas!

Besos.

Mia Masen.


	2. El inicio que resultó inapropiado

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia.**

**Gracias a Lucero Silvero (beta FFTH) por ayudar a corregir tantos horrores... sin ella, no me sentiría cómoda subiendo algo! **

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**- Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser utilizados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.**

**- Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**- Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"**El inicio que resultó inapropiado."**

"_El trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo (TOC) es un trastorno de ansiedad caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas, denominadas "compulsiones", dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada."_

**.**

**Licenciada: Esme A. Platt de Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**- Sesión nro. 2-**

—No odio a mi familia. Todos son increíbles y estoy muy agradecida por tenerlos. No soy el tipo de adolescente que cree que su vida es miserable. Es decir, hay momentos trágicos pero no creo que sea justo que me queje de lo que tengo. Tampoco me siento fea. No creo ser fea. Digo… no soy la más bonita, pero sé que no soy una patada en las bolas.

Esme se ríe silenciosamente al oír las palabras que la joven ha escogido. No se lo dice, pero Isabella Swan, o "Bella", como prefiere ser llamada, es una de las jovencitas más hermosa que ha tratado en mucho tiempo. Hay algo en su humildad, su contradicción y su velocidad para cambiar de tema que le recuerda mucho a su hija, Sophie.

—Así que… seh. Aborrezco a esos adolescentes que necesitan llamar la atención. Tampoco soy de esas que prefiere ser ignorada… Es horrendo sentir que todos te ignoran, por supuesto —agrega rápidamente—. Suelo escuchar a las personas más de lo que ellos creen. Soy como una psicóloga para ellos. Lo curioso es que soy buena para escuchar pero también muy buena para hablar…

Esme ha dejado de escribir en su cuaderno para dedicarse a mirarla fijamente y por ese motivo Bella se detiene abruptamente.

—Estoy hablando demasiado, ¿verdad? —Suspira con frustración—. Sí… Me sucede todo el tiempo. Las personas dicen que voy muy rápido y que no pueden seguirme la corriente.

La licenciada lo ha notado desde la primera sesión, pero no hace más que reírse.

—Eso es bueno. Significa que te sientes cómoda —agrega con optimismo.

—¿Tendrá que ver con… ya sabe… mis obsesiones? —pregunta la muchacha con timidez, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Las mujeres hablamos mucho más que los hombres, puede que sea simplemente algo propio de tu personalidad…

Esto no convence a Bella.

—… aunque también podría ser por la ansiedad que llevas acumulada —dice Esme anotándolo en su cuaderno para tranquilidad de Bella.

Poco a poco le cuesta menos reconocer ciertos hábitos que ha adquirido ahora que hay una explicación lógica para ellos. Acumula suficiente ansiedad para tener que soltarla en muchas proporciones.

Esme vuelve a leer las anotaciones que ha escrito en el expediente de Bella Swan la semana anterior, en su primera sesión. Su familia, su obsesión con las mandarinas… pero aún hay algo que le falta preguntar.

—Dime, Bella… ¿te gusta algún chico? —pregunta con casualidad. Lo único que sabe es que ella está momentáneamente soltera, pero aún no indagó lo suficiente en ese tema.

—¿Por qué? —responde Bella a la defensiva.

Esme encoge sus hombros.

—Supongo que una muchacha de diecisiete años tiene cierto interés por algún muchacho. Quizás no. Quizás sí. ¿Crees que podrías comentarme algo respecto a eso?

Y llega el momento. Sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que sacar a relucir ese tema. Si solamente pudiera mencionarlo de la misma forma en que se lo preguntaron: con casualidad. Pero no, es un tema profundo que le va a tomar más de una sola sesión desarrollar.

Intenta encontrar un modo para hacérselo saber indirectamente, porque no está lista psicológicamente para admitirlo. Menos a una persona mayor.

—Si yo le contara que he cometido un asesinato… ¿le diría a la policía? —Bella tantea acomodándose en el sillón de cuero, frente al escritorio de la licenciada.

Esme planea contestar un "¿perdón?" pero decide guardar la calma e instigar más sobre aquello.

—Debo hacerlo. —Asiente sin problema.

—Pero… ¿no existe una política que debe respetar? ¿No se supone que todo lo que se hable dentro de estas paredes debe permanecer en incógnito?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Guardaría el secreto? —insiste Bella, porque lo que va a confesar es casi tan grave como un asesinato.

—Estoy segura de que no cometiste un asesinato, Bella —le resta importancia al descubrir que simplemente se trata de una fachada para tantear su confianza.

—Pero… ¿y si hice algo malo? ¿Y si cometí un acto ilegal? —Se muerde el labio, preocupada.

La expresión de la muchacha es legítima. Esme se prepara para oír una buena confesión, pero a la vez también se preocupa. ¿Podría ser que esta simple muchacha de diecisiete años haya terminado por coger un cuchillo y seguidamente apuñalado a alguien?

—¿Cómo qué, Bella? —intenta sonar desinteresada porque lo que menos necesita una persona en este tipo de situación es ser juzgada.

La jovencita traga saliva, su cuerpo ha empezado a transpirar y desea desesperadamente sentir el zumo cítrico en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasaría si le cuento que terminé acostándome con un hombre de treinta y un años?

**- Dos meses atrás -**

¿Qué respondes cuando te preguntan acerca del lugar en donde vives?

Puedes decir que lo amas. Puedes decir que lo odias. O simplemente, puedes contestar que no te interesa. Has nacido allí por distintas razones. ¿Cómo cuáles? Puede tratarse de un producto de la energía que emanan las fuerzas superiores que conducen los hechos en un determinado tiempo y espacio, también conocido como "destino". O quizás has nacido en un lugar determinado porque a tus padres así lo han estipulado. Sin vueltas.

Eso no sucede con Double Springs, la sede del condado de Winston, Alabama. Los habitantes de allí creen en la simplicidad de las cosas, en que todo viene, todo va. Todo surge, todo acaba. La vida es sencilla, es práctica.

Pero, por sobre todo, ellos aman sus tierras. La razón es muy sencilla. Double Springs posee un área total de 3.86 millas cuadradas, lo que equivaldría a 10.01 km². Es el espacio necesario para saber, por ejemplo, en qué momento del día el señor Evans limpia su coche; cuántas veces al día la señora Poppells toma sus caminatas, o incluso saber cuándo la hija del matrimonio Varens, la pequeña Clare, tiene sus prácticas de saxofón.

A algunos puede parecerles una molestia, pero no para los moradores de este pueblo. Todos se conocen y eso permite una convivencia en completa armonía. Los robos son mínimos. Las muertes son veladas por el pueblo entero. Todo el vecindario sabe en qué asunto se involucran los adolescentes, lo cual logra que entre todos haya una particular camaradería.

Tal vez nada importante sucede en Double Springs, pero así lo prefieren sus residentes. ¿Por qué escoger el impetuoso ruido de las calles y la imprudencia nocturna cuando se cuenta con la tranquilidad y eficacia de una vida en el campo?

Todos están satisfechos excepto una minoría casi redundante. Y en esa minoría, se encuentra una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que está a punto de perderse las tostadas de su madre por tercera vez en la semana debido a que está ocupada terminando de cepillar su largo cabello.

—Mierda —maldice en voz baja puesto que no acostumbra a decir groserías en frente de su familia.

El desayuno ya está servido y solamente han quedado dos tostadas minúsculas. Suficiente para lograr que pase el resto de la mañana pensando en la hora del almuerzo.

—Si te hubieses levantado temprano, habrías conseguido más tostadas. —su madre responde en forma de reprimenda a una pregunta jamás formulada. Algo muy típico de ella.

Por este tipo de cosas, Bella sabe que, por más que sus diecisiete años la conviertan en la más pequeña, ella no es la malcriada de la casa.

Sin protestar, decide sentarse a la mesa para degustar una de las tostadas con un poco de mermelada de durazno. Pero antes de poder saborearlo en su paladar, percibe la mirada instigadora de su hermana mayor. _¿Ahora qué?_

—Mmm… esa camiseta —remarca la muchacha de cabello corto, nariz respingada y ojos claros con aire despectivo. No le ha gustado para nada ver a su hermana usando su ropa, como siempre.

Antes de que Bella pueda procesar una buena respuesta, su madre toma bando en esta incesante lucha de posesiones.

—No empieces —deja en claro que está del lado de su hija más pequeña al mirar fijamente a la mayor. Pero esto no es una sorpresa. Renée siempre toma partido por Bella cuando se trata de "discusiones por prendas" ya que sabe que ella ha cedido cientos de veces por Alice.

Y sin embargo, Alice se muestra indignada. No por esta ocasión en especial, sino porque vuelve a dejar en claro que jamás la apoyará, algo por lo que ella se ha sentido frustrada en los últimos años.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Bella con frustración—. Por favor, te presté mi camiseta ayer.

—Pero esa es nueva —remarca Alice con reticencia—. Tienes que pedirme permiso antes.

La última frase logra que Bella recuerde de forma inmediata las múltiples ocasiones en que Alice no ha sido capaz de cumplir con aquél trato.

—Tú no me pediste permiso cuando tomaste la mía ayer. —Si Bella va a remarcar un error, prefiere que sea el más reciente para evitar ciertos "no-recuerdo-aquello".

—Es vieja —refunfuña Alice. ¿No puede simplemente decir "lo siento, la próxima vez te pediré permiso"? Pero muy en el fondo sabe que, incluso con esa respuesta, no habría dejado pasar el accidente. Esa camiseta es nueva, por lo tanto, le gusta mucho.

Bella quiere responder. El día no ha empezado bien, aparentemente, y está dispuesta a luchar para obtener la razón en esta discusión. Pero siente cierto temor a elevar la voz y fundamentar sus argumentos cuando su padre se encuentra en la mesa ya que sabe que eso solamente traerá problemas.

—Alice, tú siempre usas mis cosas sin pedirme permiso —sin embargo, decide continuar.

Esta es una de las discusiones más frecuentes entre Alice y Bella. Pero la frustración de Bella es justificada. Una vez, su hermano Emmett le había enseñado que una persona podía exigir el cumplimiento de un deber pese a que éste no lo cumpliese. Así, por ejemplo, una persona que robase podía exigir al otro que no lo hiciese. Aunque sonara hipócrita, todos debían reclamar por el bien.

Por eso, Bella ha sido criada bajo aquél principio. Por más que ella no pida prestado la ropa a su hermana, ella puede exigirle que lo haga. Sin embargo, Alice cree todo lo contrario.

—¡Bueno, basta! —su padre se hace presente. Sus hijas acabaron por fastidiar su desayuno—. Alice, no prestes tu ropa. Bella, no prestes tu ropa. Ninguna use la ropa de la otra. Se acabó.

La solución es ilógica porque ni Alice ni Bella cuentan con suficiente ropa para alcanzar esa independencia. Si Bella necesita de las chaquetas de Alice, Alice necesita de los bolsos de su hermana.

—Quiero desayunar en paz y ustedes vienen con sus discusiones. —Charlie mira a su esposa—. ¿Por qué las sentamos en la misma mesa? Una debería comer aquí, la otra en la cocina. Por el bien de esta familia.

Su padre está siendo drástico y todos en la mesa lo saben. Emmett niega una y otra vez preguntándose cuándo llegará el día en que sus hermanas entiendan que no se debe plasmar cualquier tipo de discusión en la mesa cuando su padre se encuentra presente.

Lo cierto es que a Bella le molesta profundamente que su padre llegue a casa y busque la perfección en su familia. _"Nadie tiene problemas. Todos somos felices. Nos llevamos excelente"._ Ese es el modelo que él desea encontrar cada vez que se sienta en la mesa. Él, un hombre que ha luchado constantemente para obtener lo que desea alcanzar, sabe que toda su familia ha sido completamente bendecida como para quejarse o crear discusiones tan banales como una simple muda de ropa.

"_Abandono". _Ese es el sentimiento que Bella percibe muy en el fondo de su corazón. Su padre los ha abandonado emocionalmente para que manejaran sus problemas en el dormitorio y trajeran nada más que buenas noticias a la mesa.

Bella no está cansada de discutir con Alice, pero sí con su padre porque a él jamás le ganará. Él tiene la última palabra y ella aún depende económicamente de él como para levantarle la voz. Es difícil convivir con una persona que marca constantemente tus errores y a la que no puedes discutirle porque sabes que no obtendrás más que reprimendas.

Emmett la mira con frustración, indicándole que haga lo correcto, que ceda esta vez y comprenda a su hermana que, aunque sea un año más grande que ella, a veces puede actuar como si tuviera cinco menos.

Bella suspira y se retira hasta el dormitorio para quitarse la camiseta de su hermana y colocarse una suya. De todos modos, ¿qué diferencia habría? Nadie se fija en su forma de vestir.

En el camino, oye a su madre reprender a Alice porque no considera justo que, por enésima vez, ella haya tenido que ceder. Bella siente compasión pero esa sensación se irá en pocos segundos, cuando su hermana se encuentre cien veces más molesta por no contar con el apoyo de ninguno de los miembros de la casa. Es una simple pelea en la que se veía reflejado el grave problema de aceptación de Alice.

Bella vuelve a la mesa y su hermana la fulmina con una mirada que asegura que no le prestará absolutamente nada en los próximos días.

Todos saben que Alice es la caprichosa de la familia. Su madre y su hermano son los únicos que desean revertir esta actitud. Su padre, en cambio, considera que ella es un caso perdido.

Para apaciguar el ambiente, Emmett decide hablar con Bella acerca de un programa de televisión que ambos asisten todos los jueves por la noche. De repente, Bella ya no se siente estresada. Él es el único miembro de la familia que puede remarcarle errores y jamás se sentirá atacada. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es clara y difusa a la vez: Le respeta. Bella no respeta a sus padres, pero sí a su hermano mayor. Un buen hombre fiel, honesto y muy práctico.

—Bien. He terminado. ¿Quién irá en el auto? —pregunta su padre una vez que ha acabado su desayuno.

Emmett y Alice son los únicos que responden a esta oferta.

—¿Y tú, Bella? —pregunta su madre.

—Iré en la bicicleta —contesta la mencionada encogiéndose los hombros.

Los lujos no son una costumbre diaria en la casa de los Swan y el dinero resulta ser una necesidad primordial en toda la familia, lo que lleva a que sus hijos deban aportar dinero a la casa. Emmett, a sus veinte y un años, trabaja como empleado en _Labell_, la única empresa funeraria del pueblo. Alice, con diecinueve años, acaba de terminar la secundaria y estudia en la Universidad online de Phoenix.

Antes de marcharse, Bella jura ver a su padre llevar a escondidas al auto una extraña bolsa de papel. No quiere saber qué hay dentro de ésta porque eso conseguirá amargarle la mañana. Además, no siente ánimos de preguntarse por qué su padre lleva una bolsa tan grande a la estación de policía.

Pero cuando alcanza a ver, accidentalmente, un par de camisas dentro de ella, se da cuenta que ya es tarde. Ya sabe bien qué hará con ellas y hacia dónde las llevará. Un extraño y amargo sentimiento de ira invade la boca de su estómago haciendo que frunza el ceño ligeramente para luego darse la vuelta y hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido porque, si no lo ha visto, no tiene motivos de chistar.

Para cuando se despide de su familia, ha olvidado por completo el contenido de esa bolsa. Nada le produce mayor satisfacción que andar en su bicicleta en un día soleado.

La secundaria no es un _problema_ más en la vida de Bella, porque esta palabra implica cierto tipo de apego, de reconocer que algo le está produciendo un efecto a su estado de ánimo. Ese no es el caso de Bella quien, en su último año, siente que la escuela más que nada es una carga.

No forma parte del equipo de porristas pero tampoco forma parte de la banda musical de la escuela. No sufre de bullying, porque nadie en Double Springs se toma la molestia de hacerle saber a alguien que no es bienvenido porque todos, en su medida, lo son. Es una escuela pequeña. Todos crecieron juntos, todos trabajarán juntos y la mejor arma para fastidiar a alguien es la indiferencia. Es una de las pocas cosas que Bella disfruta de su escuela, además de los postres de albaricoque que ofrecen en la cafetería.

La escuela ha cumplido su aniversario número cincuenta y tres desde su fundación la semana pasada y los aires festivos pueden palparse incluso en estos días. No es que Bella no celebra tal acontecimiento —honestamente, no le encuentra sentido a la emoción que sienten sus compañeros como si fuese una fiesta patria— sino que siente que ha dejado la secundaria hace tres años y que su verdadero lugar se encuentra en otro lugar; la universidad, probablemente.

Llega a su clase de Cálculos Matemáticos pocos segundos más tarde. No se toma la molestia de apresurar el paso debido a que la maestra Jefferson es especialmente distraída para esas cosas. Se sienta en su lugar y saca sus cuadernos en silencio. Permanece de esa forma el resto de la clase, sin hablar con nadie.

Muchos en la escuela creen que Bella es una chica muy bonita. Su cabello es hermoso. Jamás se lo ha cortado y ahora le llega hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Tiene una nariz respingada para envidia de muchas de sus compañeras. Sus ojos son claros y profundos, no muy comunes en el pueblo. Ella se considera flacucha, pues no tiene curvas. Pero sigue siendo atractiva. Y sin embargo, nadie habla con ella por ser muy silenciosa. No lo es, simplemente no tiene tema de conversación en común con el resto de sus compañ no se siente especialmente una persona callada. Los muchachos quieren invitarla a salir, pero creen que ella terminará por rechazarlos (cosa muy probable). Algunas chicas sienten profunda envidia por esto y deciden ignorarla. Otras, simplemente, creen que es una buena persona. Lo es, y por eso desean su amistad, pero al igual que los muchachos, creen que serán ignoradas.

Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en sus problemas y en su extraña obsesión como para darse cuenta de que existe gente que quiere acercarse a ella. No le molesta, pero tampoco le interesa, como muchos aspectos en su vida.

Sin embargo, cuenta con un par de amigos con los cuales platica en la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Saben qué es lo mejor de las vacaciones? —pregunta Bree al resto con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños labios, anticipando las vacaciones de verano que llegarán en solamente tres días.

—¿No más clases de química por un tiempo? —responde Victoria, recordando la excelente calificación que logró en su último examen de química después de haber estudiado durante semanas.

—No. —Bree frunce el ceño. A ella le encanta la química—. Trasnochar en las madrugadas. Levantarse tarde.

Le caen bien sus amigas porque, al igual que ella, sus familias pasan por una crisis económica similar por lo que todos se ven obligados a aportar dinero a la casa. No tienen tiempo para pensar en vacaciones en la playa o viajes de excursión como otros hacen. Excepto Bree, porque ella cuenta con tres hermanos mayores que trabajan. Pero son personas buenas e independientes; no necesitan decirse "te quiero, amigo" todos los días para llevarse bien. Cada quien maneja sus asuntos personales en el espacio de su intimidad, sin ocasionar molestias al otro.

Bree es amorosa. Victoria es algo reservada. Ambas en la medida justa y agradable. Pero Bella siente mayor empatía por Jacob. No por las razones más obvias, sino porque es el único chico que ha hablado con Bella por más de cinco años y no le ha invitado a salir formalmente. La trata como si fuese una hermana más, y eso le agrada.

Lo cierto es que Jacob no es ningún muchacho tonto. Quiere invitar a salir a Bella pero sus intenciones resultan ser tan perversas que prefiere aguantar sus ganas antes de perder la agradable amistad que han conseguido formar. Y no es de sorprender, teniendo en cuenta la diminuta ropa que Bella usa normalmente.

Él, como siempre, la acompaña hasta la salida de la escuela.

—Anoche soñé contigo —confiesa el muchacho de tez morena. Y no está mintiendo.

Bella no sabe muy bien cómo contestar aquello. Decide reírse, que es más fácil.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —aclara indirectamente que las intenciones del muchacho no serán correspondidas. Admite sentirse atraída físicamente por el cuerpo ahora desarrollado de Jacob, pero sabe que sería cosa de una sola noche porque, por más que lo intente (y ya lo ha hecho) no puede verlo de otra forma más que como un amigo.

—Le tirabas leche malteada a Lucy. A propósito. Todos te ovacionaban —cuenta Jacob conteniendo una buena risotada.

Bella no. Se echa a reír con ganas pensando que, muy en el fondo, desea hacerlo.

Lucy Barthon es la única chica en la escuela que Bella detesta. Es un triste intento de una típica chica popular norteamericana. No le cae bien al resto de la escuela por esta misma razón, por intentar sentirse superior al resto. Ni siquiera tiene cabello rubio ni ojos azules como para considerarse una belleza escolar; es una muchacha con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros pero con una bonita sonrisa. Sigue siendo menos exótica que Bella a los ojos de Jacob, pero de que él ha logrado entrar a su cama, lo ha logrado. Y de una manera muy fácil, para su gusto. Si nadie en la escuela cree que Bella Swan está saliendo con Jacob Black es porque éste último ha salido con más chicas de las que Bella puede recordar.

Se despide de su amigo y monta la bicicleta para ir a _Big Terrace_, que está a pocas calles de su escuela.

Una vez que ha llegado, deja la bicicleta en la entrada. No necesita encadenarla ya que, como todos saben, los robos en Double Springs son verdaderamente escasos.

Entra y se encuentra con Jonathan Woodgate.

—Buenas tardes, señor Woodgate —saluda Bella como si se tratara de un tío al que siempre frecuenta.

—Hola, Bells—responde él mientras revisa algo en la caja registradora. Es la única persona adulta, no miembro de su familia, que la llama de esa forma—. ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Ansiosa por las vacaciones —responde ella con otro tema.

El hombre se ríe mientras ella deja su mochila en un cuarto privado donde seguidamente debe colocarse un delantal de cocina rojo encima con el logo "BIG TERRACE" grabado en letras doradas.

—¿Y la señora Woodgate?—Bella pregunta por la esposa del hombre.

—Ha ido por unas delegaciones. Vendrá en veinte minutos —informa él a modo de casualidad.

Bella asiente y no pregunta por el paradero de Jessica. Ella siempre llega tarde.

Como una forma de aportar dinero a la casa e indirectamente conseguir un par de billetes, Bella trabaja en una pequeña tienda tres horas los días de semana yocho los fines de semana. No es la gran cosa, pero es el único empleo que está dispuesta a aceptar.

Se ubica en una de las dos cajas registradoras con la que cuenta la tienda y espera pacientemente a los clientes. Clientes que quizás no aparezcan.

El señor Woodgate mira con nostalgia lo que hay más allá de la puerta de vidrio de la tienda. Personas que van y vienen. Ninguna de ellas entra a la tienda.

—¿Tiempos difíciles, eh? —se pregunta para sí mismo y Bella no sabe si responder o quedarse en silencio.

La tienda no tiene muchos clientes desde que surgió el rumor sobre las cucarachas. Una pequeña niña juró ver una de ellas entre las latas de condimentos y desde entonces, pocos se han asomado hasta allí.

Pero todavía frecuentan algunas personas. Aquellos que no creen en los rumores de una tienda con tantos años de vigencia y calidad o los que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de enterarse de tal incidente.

A Bella no le importa si hay cucarachas o no. Las ha visto hasta en su dormitorio. Pero espera que eso no sea un inconveniente para sus ingresos.

Jessica llega cinco minutos más tarde. Es una muchacha común y corriente pero se le puede encontrar cierto atractivo si se mira directamente hacia sus enormes senos. Naturales, por supuesto. Ella y Bella se llevan bien a pesar de que ésta sea dos años más grande que Bella. Es un poco despabilada e ingenua. Vive en su propio mundo pero Bella sabe respetar eso.

—Acabo de encontrarme con Jimmy—explica el motivo de su tardanza—. No contestaba los mensajes. Parece que ha perdido su teléfono. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—No —contesta Bella desviando su atención hacia un cliente que ha llegado.

Todos los días, Jessica Stanley habla acerca de James Callaghan, uno de los muchachos más apuestos de la ciudad con solamente dieciocho años. No salen juntos, pero algo pasa entre ellos. Bella no está segura de eso ni quiere estarlo. La mención de ese nombre la pone incómoda y la felicidad de Jessica la hace sentir ligeramente culpable.

Hoy no es un día especialmente productivo. Lleva un par de meses trabajando en la tienda y ya reconoce varias caras familiares. Una de ellas es la anciana Landerson. Ella puede ser amable o puede ser detestable. Depende mucho del clima. Hoy es un día soleado, así que debe estar de malhumor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? —la anciana pregunta ala muchacha cuando llega hasta la caja registradora.

—Bien, ¿y usted? —Bella responde automáticamente mientras guarda los artículos que la anciana ha comprado en una bolsa de papel madera. Mucha comida para gato.

—Esperando por un buen diluvio —murmura la anciana mirando hacia afuera del local. Debe ser la única anciana que prefiere los días helados a los cálidos.

Bella sonríe falsamente. La lluvia le deprime.

Le cobra a la anciana rápidamente. Son solamente diecisiete dólares. Ella le entrega un billete de cien dólares. Bella no sabe cómo reaccionar; inevitablemente luce una expresión abatida porque esto siempre sucede.

—¿No tiene cambio más pequeño?—pregunta Bella, sin querer ofenderla.

La anciana comienza a replicar el motivo por el que no cuenta con cambio más chico. Esto la lleva a una anécdota que implica a su nieto y cómo su padre, es decir, su hijo, ha decidido prestarle dinero a su madre para… y Bella se pierde en el relato y decide ignorarla, buscando al señor Woodgate para conseguir cambio.

—Iré a ver si tienen cambio en la panadería de Walter —suspira el señor Woodgate una vez que la anciana se marcha y ellos se quedan con un billete de cien. El negocio debería tener cambio para billetes grandes, pero debido a las cucarachas, no muchos vendrán en unos cuántos días.

—Únicamente es un período, señor Woodgate —Bella murmura en voz baja, sabiendo que el pobre hombre se lamenta por la situación en general—. Los clientes volverán.

El señor Woodgate siente profundo afecto por la muchacha como si fuese su propia hija. Ha ayudado a llevar el negocio adelante en pocos meses.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Bells. La más sensata en tu familia, apostaría yo —la elogia porque siente que es correcto que ella reciba palabras de aliento.

Sin embargo, Bella no se siente muy cómoda con esos cumplidos. Es la menor de su familia. Debería ser la más inmadura, no un "ejemplo a seguir" para el resto de su familia.

Ellos se distraen de su pequeña conversación cuando escuchan a Jessica levantarle la voz a un cliente.

—Por favor, solamente es un dólar. Olvidé traer monedas. Te pagaré luego —un muchacho barbudo al que Bella identifica como Aaron Walles, bibliotecario de veintinueve años, hace un ligero puchero.

—No voy a regatear contigo, amigo—Jessica deja en claro con estoicismo—. Son trece dólares. Ni más ni menos. Así que, vas a pagar esa maldita gaseosa o mueves tu trasero ahora mismo.

Aaron deja la botella de gaseosa y emite un suave gruñido antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse despectivamente.

—¡Y la próxima trae dinero justo! —Jessica exclama en su dirección.

—Jessica, sabes que no debes gritarle a los clientes. —El señor Woodgate se acerca a ella para calmarla.

—Quería llevarse la gaseosa a menos del precio fijo —Jessica se excusa, creyendo que ha hecho lo correcto.

—Un dólar es un dólar. No hace la diferencia —explica con paciencia. Lo último que necesitan es perder una venta por un insignificante dólar. El señor Woodgate trata de recordar constantemente que ella es su sobrina y que no desea despedirla.

Jessica puede ser temperamental, Bella lo sabe muy bien. Jessica pierde el juicio cuando James no responde sus mensajes, Bella lo sabe aún mejor.

Al rato, ella se pone a barrer un poco el local cuando encuentra un par de niños fisgoneando en la sección de revistas pornográficas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Fuera! —levanta la voz a propósito y alza la escoba para espantarlos; los muchachos sueltan la revista que observaban y corren despavoridos hacia la salida de la tienda.

Bella bufa y toma la revista que ha caído al suelo. Y pensar que ésta había sido una de las ideas que ella había propuesto con tal de llamar la atención de los clientes. Misión cumplida.

Vuelve a dejar la revista en su lugar y siente que alguien la está mirando fijamente. Mira hacia aquella dirección y encuentra a un muchacho desgarbado en aquél pasillo. Miraba las revistas y ella le llamó la atención. Bella ubica su rostro. Le ha visto antes en la cafetería de la escuela. Sus ojos están mirando sus piernas debajo de sus pequeños shorts y eso la hace sentir imposiblemente incómoda. Gruñe y se da la vuelta. Quizás las ventas hayan subido, pero el tener ese tipo de clientes no era de completo agrado para ella.

Cuando vuelve a la caja registradora agradece que el muchacho haya decidido marcharse en seguida, quizás decepcionado por la mirada frívola que Bella le había regalado.

Su atención va directo hacia el señor Masen que acaba de ingresar a la tienda en compañía de sus dos hijos.

—Hola —saluda él asintiendo una sola vez hacia el señor Woodgate y se introduce hacia los pasillos para realizar una que otra compra.

A Bella le llama la atención que el señor Masen haya venido solo. Por lo general, su esposa es quien hace las compras diarias. Él muy pocas veces la acompaña, y debían ser casi nulas las veces en las que él venía solo.

No tarda mucho en acercarse hasta la caja registradora de Bella, porque Jessica sigue hablando con el señor Woodgate.

—Hola, Bella —la saluda con una buena sonrisa. La reconoce inmediatamente porque ella se ha encargado de hacer muchos envíos a domicilio a su casa.

Hay algo en la sonrisa de Edward Masen que a Bella le gusta. Es la sonrisa de una buena persona; es fiel y honesto. La típica expresión de un hombre que sedespierta todas las mañanas enamorado de la misma mujer. Ella siente admiración por él. Muy en el fondo, desea tener la misma suerte de Heidi Alison Annick y conseguir casarse con un hombre como él.

—Hola, señor Masen —responde Bella automáticamente observando a los dos pequeños que cargan un montón de golosinas.

—Tenían mucha hambre, ¿no? —Edward se ríe en silencio con sorpresa al ver varias gomitas y chocolates.

Bella no hace más que sonreír ante la inocencia de los pequeños.

—Espérenme en el auto, ¿sí? —dice él mientras ellos se llevan las golosinas entre las manos.

Cada vez que Bella observa al señor Masen no puede creer que sea el padre de un niño de trece años y una niña de cinco. ¿Cuántos años tenía él? ¿Veintinueve? ¿Treinta? Es tan joven que, literalmente, es increíble de pensar. No conoce mucho la historia de los Masen, pero es obvio que se casaron a temprana edad, completamente enamorados y no desperdiciaron un minuto más para concebir a su primer hijo.

Esto le produce mucha ternura. Es un buen padre y buen esposo y todos en el pueblo lo saben. Luce como un hombre que ha alcanzado la felicidad en cosas tan simples y pequeñas. Bella aspira conseguirla. Claro, en otra ciudad…

Antes de pagar las golosinas, él deposita goma de mascar sabor menta y una botella de agua carbonatada.

Edward espera que la compra sea rápida. Está pensando si la familia debería ir a cenar a la casa de sus padres o postergarlo para el fin de semana. Quizás, la segunda opción es la mejor —piensa él— pues los niños deben ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, y…

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Bella suena distraída mientras empaca la goma de mascar y la botella en una bolsa de papel madera.

—Sí —responde él. Toda su atención se posa en la muchacha porque no es común que deseé preguntarle algo.

—¿Cómo es que ha venido solo sin su esposa? —Bella pregunta aquello con una buena sonrisa amistosa. No quiere sonar maleducada ni entrometida, pero le ha parecido curioso encontrarlo solo haciendo las compras.

Por alguna razón, Edward baja la guardia y sonríe. Por un momento, llegó a creer que le preguntaría algo extraño.

—Acabo de buscar a los niños de la escuela —encoge sus hombros—. Micah ha sacado un A+ el día de hoy.

—Oh, vaya, felicidades —sonríe Bella —. Ojalá mi padre me diese regalos como éste cada vez que yo sacara una buena nota.

Por un instante, Edward olvida por completo que está hablando con una muchacha que todavía va a la secundaria. Siempre se olvida. Y está a punto de decírselo en forma de broma, pero decide guardárselo.

Es que, si la mira físicamente, ella no luce como una estudiante de secundaria. Luce un poco mayorcita.

—Seguramente se siente orgulloso. —Edward comenta creyendo que esto es seguro.

Bella no quiere entrar en detalles. Hablar de su padre implica sentarse y preparar café para un largo rato. Decide fruncir los labios y encogerse los hombros.

—Todo padre siempre se siente orgulloso de sus hijos —él intenta animarla. No tiene idea de la relación entre ellos, pero esto es un hecho factible, pues él se siente inmensamente orgulloso de los suyos y apenas llevaban pocos logros.

—Usted debería —Bella cambia de tema. Se sintió incómoda al mencionar a su padre en la conversación—, sus hijos son adorables.

El niño, de cabello color cobrizo como el de su padre y la niña, rubia como su madre, parecen hijos de celebridades. Definitivamente, llaman la atención en el pueblo.

—Bueno, su esposa también es hermosa—agrega Bella mientras le entrega la bolsa y éste saca su billetera para pagarle—.Tiene que cuidarla. No hay muchas mujeres así en el pueblo…

Y no las hay. A veces, Bella piensa que el físico no importa demasiado. Otras veces, piensa que en realidad lo es todo, y que una mocosa como ella jamás podrá conseguir un muchacho fiel y maduro que entienda las dimensiones de los problemas por los que atraviesa.

Se queda pensando detenidamente en eso mientras guarda el dinero recibido por él.

Y entonces, le oye hablar de nuevo.

—Tu cabello es muy bonito—dice él, señalándolo. Luce suave y bien cuidado. Jamás había visto una chica con el cabello tan largo.

Bella se sorprende al oír esto. Solamente entonces recuerda que se lo ha cepillado correctamente el día de hoy. No suele hacerlo muy seguido.

Parpadea nuevamente hacia su dirección y para cuando se da cuenta que debe agradecer el cumplido, el señor Masen ya se ha marchado con las bolsas hacia su camioneta estacionada en frente.

Ella no sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero le ha gustado ese cumplido. Le ha gustado recibirlo. Le ha gustado que sea de parte del señor Masen, un hombre bastante atractivo. Se da cuenta que nunca antes le había visto de esa forma, como un hombre que se interesa por una mujer. Siempre le ha visto como un padre devoto y responsable. No sabe qué opinar al respecto, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que el señor Woodgate le pide ayuda con unas cajas.

Mientras tanto, Edward Masen sale de la tienda y entra al auto, observando a sus hijos en el asiento trasero.

Mira el volante y se da cuenta que dijo aquél cumplido en voz alta y que sonó un poco extraño.

Sin embargo, no se arrepiente. Le ha gustado mucho el cabello de Bella Swan.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He cambiado ligeramente el título por diversas razones, gracias a las que notaron el error! Pero en esencia, sigue siendo el mismo :)**

**Quisiera aclarar que esta historia contiene romance, aunque el tema principal es la enfermedad que Bella padece y cómo la llevará a cabo. Leí que muchas personas no estaban al tanto del efecto que en realidad causa esto en la vida del enfermo... espero que sea bueno para informar un poco!**

**No tengo mucho más que agregar, simplemente gracias a cada una por su reviews, espero que esto resulte bueno...**

**Nos vemos el lunes :)**

**Mia.**


	3. Cuando usas los pantalones adecuados

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia.**

**Gracias a Lucero Silvero (Beta FFTH) por corregir este capítulo.**

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**1- Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.**

**2- Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"**Cuando usas los pantalones adecuados."**

**.**

"_Una persona con TOC se da cuenta que tiene un problema. Normalmente, sus familiares y amigos también se dan cuenta. Los pacientes suelen sentirse culpables de su conducta anormal y sus familiares pueden enfadarse con ellos porque no son capaces de controlar sus compulsiones."_

_._

**Licenciada: Esme A. Platt de Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**- Sesión nro. 6-**

"_¿Cómo logra esa perfecta manicura?"_

Bella no deja de observar a la muchacha frente a sus ojos. Es muy joven para ser una simple secretaria. Su cabello rizado es hermoso aun cuando está completamente recogido. Su piel es brillante y lleva puesto unos zapatos verdaderamente preciosos. A juzgar por el cuidado que tiene al revisar su agenda, la forma en la que contesta las llamadas o la manera precisa en la que ha ordenado su escritorio, sabe que es una muchacha muy femenina y delicada.

Posee una belleza etérea, una que desconoce porque jamás ha sido capaz de poseerla o al menos eso piensa ella. Deja de mirarla cuando se da cuenta que la gente podría malinterpretar sus intenciones.

"_Desearía cuidar mi apariencia como ella."_

La puerta del consultorio se abre poco después, capturando la atención de Bella. Esme aparece saludando por última vez a una señora mayor. Sus ojos lucen hinchados. ¿Ha estado llorando demasiado?

Bella ingresa tan pronto Esme así le indica.

—Lamento mucho haber faltado la vez anterior—se muerde el labio, disculpándose por enésima vez con la licenciada—. He estado intentando dormir más temprano y regular el sueño.

Cualquier persona pensaría que "quedarse dormida" es la excusa más irresponsable para justificarse, pero en el caso de Bella se trata de una razón muy válida.

—¿Debería pagarle el día perdido? —pregunta en voz bajita, sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

Para aliviar el ambiente, Esme sonríe maternalmente. Se supone que debe hacerlo, pero siente aprecio por la jovencita.

—No te preocupes, Bella. No pasa nada —asegura sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Me interesa saber cómo estás.

Suele suceder en muchas ocasiones que lo primero que se nos viene a la mente a la hora de responder esa pregunta es la palabra "bien". Hay veces en la que esto es una completa falacia, pero resulta más eficaz usar ese vocablo antes de explicar los motivos por lo que eso no es cierto. Es increíble la cantidad de veces que podríamos haber escuchado o utilizado esa palabra intentando ocultar una triste realidad.

El problema es que Bella no siente que esa palabra sea una completa mentira, pero sigue siendo insuficiente. No es la primera vez que se da cuenta de esto.

—No lo sé. —Suspira ella una vez que se sienta en el asiento de cuero frente al escritorio de Esme.

—¿No? —la psicóloga arquea una ceja tomando su libreta para empezar a anotar sus observaciones.

—Quiero decir… no me siento triste, pero tampoco me siento feliz. Simplemente… "estoy" —medio se ríe, medio se encoge de hombros.

—"Estar…" ¿Cómo puedes simplemente "estar"? —a Esme le interesa saber y debido a eso, frunce el ceño.

—Ya sabe… —Bella se acomoda mejor en el sillón para gesticular con las manos—. Conozco personas que han sufrido desgracias que atormentan sus vidas. No puedo imaginar lo que se sentiría perder una hermana o un padre, debe ser un dolor que queda instalado en tu corazón…

Por alguna razón, Bella ha hecho referencia a una "hermana" y un "padre", y eso despierta la atención de Esme.

—No puedo quejarme de todo lo que se me ha dado en la vida. He sido afortunada en muchas cosas…

—Puedes quejarte, no hay problema —le recuerda Esme ya que tampoco es algo bueno limitarse a "no-tengo-derecho-a-quejarme".

—¿Quejarse no es algo malo? —pregunta la joven alzando una ceja.

—Si puedes felicitar a alguien, ¿por qué no puedes quejarte? Es prácticamente lo mismo, expresas una sensación. Por supuesto, tienen sus diferencias. Quejarse tiende a liberar energías negativas y no es muy bien recibido por algunos. Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo. Como todo en la vida, simplemente no lo hagas en exceso.

Bella siempre tuvo presente que esa sensación no podía ser buena. Pero visto desde ese punto de vista, uno profesional, se siente mucho más tranquila.

—No me quejo tanto. Bueno, tal vez sí. No lo sé, no estoy segura. Tampoco estoy segura de ser completamente feliz. Dígame, ¿cuándo se es feliz?

—Todos tenemos distintas percepciones acerca de lo que puede hacernos feliz. Existe muchas cuestiones acerca de cómo alcanzar la felicidad, cuestiones que creo irrelevantes. La felicidad puede ser una meta, por supuesto, pero no creo que necesites trabajar duro para llegar a ella. Está en cualquier cosa que puedas sentir. Te sorprendería la cantidad de pacientes que han logrado ser felices con tan poco.

—"La felicidad no requiere de esfuerzo"… a veces sí —frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de que es una posibilidad—. A veces necesito esforzarme para darme cuenta de que puedo ser feliz con cosas pequeñas.

—Reconocerlo te ayudará. Pero no puedes esforzarte para sentir algo. Es el equivalente a traer cualquier muchacho a esta oficina y a obligarte a que sientas atracción por él. Puedes intentarlo, pero nada se compara al poder de la espontaneidad.

_Espontaneidad._ Una palabra que se volvería crucial en la vida de Bella Swan.

—Mucha gente piensa que el objetivo de la vida es alcanzar la felicidad. Están tan enfocados en averiguar qué puede hacerlos felices, probando tantas cosas…

—¿Eso está mal?

—No me arriesgaría a decirlo así, pero pienso que la felicidad no es algo que puedas manipular. Surge una vez que has dejado de pensar tanto.

Tal vez es la primera vez en que lo piensa de esa forma, pero no cree incorrecta aquella teoría.

—Por supuesto, existen las felicidades deliberadas. Apuesto a que cuando estudias para un examen y terminas sacando una buena calificación te entra felicidad.

—… pero también existen personas a las que eso no les es suficiente —Bella se da cuenta, frunciendo el ceño—. Así como también hay personas que pueden ser felices simplemente con el hecho de que el cielo esté nublado.

Esme asiente, dándole toda la razón con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves? Tal vez ya eres feliz y no te das cuenta porque estás enfocada en descubrir qué es exactamente lo que te debería hacer feliz. En cuanto a lossentimientos, la mente puede ser muy tramposa. Resulta más complicado pensar en una sensación que sentir una emoción e identificarla con tu mente.

—Como cuando pasas tiempo con tu familia e inmediatamente piensas: "vaya, soy afortunada de sentir esto" —agrega la jovencita recordando varias ocasiones en las que alcanzó a pensar aquello. La licenciada tiene razón. Es mucho más fácil identificar las emociones una vez que las estás sintiendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pruebas en decir que te encuentras "bien"? Estás controlando mucho las cosas. Los estados de ánimo no pueden ser manipulados fácilmente. Podrías pensar que sí y tendría pruebas al respecto, pero terminaríamos en la misma conclusión: no es suficiente.

Es cierto, muchas cosas resultan no ser suficientes en la vida.

**- Dos meses atrás -**

Es fácil aborrecer a los clichés, pero cuando se trata del fin de semana, a nadie le importa fingir interés o no.

Los días más anhelados de la semana. Bella tal vez no participa mucho de la histeria colectiva en la escuela que generalmente se produce en esos días, pero cada vez que alguien exclama _"Gracias a Dios, es viernes_" con ahínco, no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, todos poseen diferentes motivos para alegrarse. El de Bella Swan puede ser algo crudo, pero es así y lo acepta: pasará ocho horas trabajando en _Big Terrace_. Es suficiente tiempo para alejarse momentáneamente de su familia y regresar a la noche, cuando las peleas han cesado y empieza a extrañarlos.

Podrá ser una familia disfuncional, pero resultan muy funcionales cuando falta un miembro. ¿Cómo logrará mantener un desapego emocional el día en que tenga que marcharse de casa si aun así los ama?

A simple vista, Bella no es el tipo de adolescente que dice todos los días "odio mi familia. Quiero irme de esta casa" porque para ella no es así. Ama su familia con todo el corazón. Aún en las peleas más desastrosas, no se anima a decir "ojalá mueras" porque, aunque nunca haya experimentado el dolor de la pérdida de un cercano, sabe que no es correcto.

Se retuerce en la cama por diez minutos antes de levantarse y mirar hacia su ventana, donde alcanza a ver su gran árbol de mandarinas.

Parece un hermoso detalle para una casa humilde, pero para Bella ese árbol es una carga pesada con la que tiene que lidiar todos los días. Y sin embargo, agradece profundamente tenerlo a su alcance.

"_¿Cuántas cosas en la vida pueden ser odiadas y amadas al mismo tiempo?"_

Si en la vida tuviéramos rejas que nos impidan ver la luz de la libertad cual reos penitenciados, para Bella, ese árbol sería su propia prisión.

Termina de despabilarse cuando Alice irrumpe aquél agradable silencio abriendo la puerta del dormitorio como si fuesen las siete de la tarde.

Compartir la habitación con su hermana no es algo que le agrade, pero no es ella precisamente la que se queja de aquello.

Alice enciende la secadora de pelo y comienza a cepillar su cabello ignorando por completo a Bella.

— ¡Hey! —protesta Bella sentándose en la cama—. ¿Qué haces?

Su hermana mayor no escucha bien lo que ella dice, pero sabe que le ha dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, no interrumpe su actividad.

—¿Por qué rayos te secas el cabello aquí? —Bella gruñe enfadada.

"_De todos los lugares de la casa, ¿por qué se le ocurre secarse en el dormitorio a las siete de la mañana?"_

—Porque necesito el espejo —se justifica Alice mirándose en él.

_Yo nunca necesito un espejo para secarme el cabello_, piensa Bella. Lo hace simplemente en cualquier lado. Lo utiliza únicamente para terminar de arreglarse, pero nunca tiene que estar pegada a él cada vez que cepilla su cabello que, incluso, es exageradamente más largo que el de su hermana. Pero Alice es Alice. Sean las siete de la mañana, seis de la tarde u once de la noche, si va a salir, necesita secarse y plancharse el cabello, y agregarse un sutil retoque de maquillaje al rostro.

—¿No ves que estaba durmiendo? —vuelve a despotricar Bella. Últimamente no tiene paciencia para los caprichos de su hermana cuando sus actividades son más importantes que las del resto.

—¿Dónde más quieres que me seque el cabello? Debo salir ahora.

"_Caprichosa, caprichosa, caprichosa_."

Bella decide no seguir con esadiscusión sin sentido ya que debe ir a su trabajo en una hora.

A diferencia de Alice, prepararse para salir le toma quince minutos. Veinte si tiene que darse una ducha. No le presta mucha atención a su atuendo o a su peinado debido a que, si quisiera presumirse a alguien, ¿por qué lo haría en la tienda?

El cabello largo de Bella es precioso, le llega hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, pero no le ve mucho valor ni tampoco suele cuidarlo. Es una extensión más de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sigue siendo perfecto a la vista de otras personas.

Baja las escaleras hasta la cocina con la intención dedesayunar. Su madre y Alice se encuentran allí. Emmett ya ha salido y su padre se afeita en el baño. Es sábado, se supone que no tiene motivos para salir, pero aun así lo hará. Bella prefiere ignorar ese detalle.

En la mesa hay café negro, té, azúcar, tostadas, crema, jalea de frambuesa y mantequilla de maní. Bella nota que su madre se dispone a consumir una tostada con los tres condimentos y eso no es algo conveniente ya que no le hará bien a su salud. Su hija siente ganas de hacérselo saber.

—No deberías comer eso.

Renée se pone a la defensiva.

—Estás comiendo lo mismo —contesta infantilmente al ver que Bella ha recurrido ala crema y la jalea.

—Pero yo tengo diecisiete años. Tú no —Bella planea mostrándose seria.

Su madre no es una adolescente, pero definitivamente tampoco es una señora mayor. Tiene cuarenta y nueve años y pesa un poco más de lo necesario debido a su pésima alimentación. Los riesgos de contraer diabetes son altos, pero Renée vive en su propia burbuja. Como todos los miembros de la familia, no quiere ver los problemas que tiene en frente porque, muy en el fondo, no sabe lidiar con ellos.

—Bella tiene razón, mamá —Alice se lo advierte también. Es el único tema en el que ambas están de acuerdo: la salud de su madre.

Renée, ofendida, suelta la tostada poniendo los ojos en blanco y decide beber su café. Se puede decir que ha sido una batalla ganada.

Alice se enfoca en el nuevo mensaje de texto que le ha llegado. Lanza un suspiro.

—¿El _rubio_, otra vez? —pregunta su madre.

—Sí, se pasó toda la noche hablándome y ahora me envió un mensaje de buenos días —Alice comenta como si esto no fuese de su total agrado.

Bella siente ganas de golpear la mesa cada vez que escucha a su hermana hablar de aquél muchacho rubio llamado Jasper. Se pasó toda la primavera hablando de él, diciendo cosas como "Es tan hermoso", "Es mi amor platónico", "Quisiera que me hablara". Y finalmente, lo hizo. El muchacho se fijó en ella y ahora es Alice la que no está tan interesada en él. Pero sigue contándole a toda la familia las cosas que hacen.

—Anoche me invitó a su casa a las doce de la noche_. Doce de la noche, mamá_ —lo hace sonar como si él fuera un depravado.

Renée se espanta con la noticia y decide dar un largo sermón acerca de por qué ella es una señorita y no debe aceptar ese tipo de invitaciones.

Pero para Bella allí hay gato encerrado. El muchacho lleva meses hablando con ella y se puede decir que se han vuelto buenos amigos. Nunca vino a la casa, pero ella ha ido a la suya muchas veces. Lo recuerda porque nunca se ha llevado mejor con su hermana como en la época en la que comenzó a salir con Jasper. Según ella, el muchacho era un torrente de emociones conflictivas. No tiene idea lo que realmente quiere y a veces divaga en sus intentos por conquistarla. Pero en otros era certero.

De todas formas, Bella tiene algo muy en claro: no todo es como Alice lo cuenta. Sabe que debe haber algún tipo de exageración en los hechos. Lo más probable es que el muchacho tiene las cosas en claro y es ella la conflictiva. Eso no suena tan rebuscado porque para querer, debes quererte a ti mismo. Esto sucede cuando una persona te dice que eres atractivo y tú no te crees de ese modo. También cuando sientes celos porque no confías en tu capacidad para cautivar al otro. Y finalmente, cuando no te arriesgas en una relación por temor a salir lastimado y a no poder curar esas heridas. En definitiva, no puedes mantener una relación cuando posees tantas inseguridades.

Y Alice, en definitiva, todavía no ha logrado superarlas.

Bella termina su café y antes de poder marcharse, se da cuenta que los shorts que está usando se ven ligeramente sucios.

—Mamá, ¿ya están secos mis pantalones?—pregunta, recordando que le dejó toda una pila de ropa sucia para que lavara.

—¿Cuáles pantalones? —frunce el ceño.

—Los que te di ayer.

—No me diste pantalones ayer, cielo —negó.

Bella se marcha rápidamente hasta el cuarto de limpieza para buscar la ropa sucia que ha dejado. Están debajo de una pila de ropa a la que identifica como la de Emmett. Por eso, su madre no la ha visto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Están aquí! ¿Por qué no los viste? —reclama una vez que ha vuelto a la cocina—. ¿Ahora qué voy a usar para ir a trabajar?

—Pues, usa otro pantalón, Bella —Renée no le ve el problema al asunto.

—¡Pero hace calor y tengo que estar allí toda la mañana! ¡No puedo ir con pantalones largos! ¿Cómo es que no viste los pantalones en la cesta?

Renée cambia suexpresión por una molesta.

—No me levantes la voz —exclama tajante.

Bella se desconcierta inmediatamente. ¿Ha alzado la voz? ¿O lo ha dicho de mala manera?

—Bella, no le contestes así a mamá —Alice la reprende con un tono condescendiente.

Bella no soporta dos cosas: la primera, que su hermana se meta en sus peleas pero no deje que ella se meta en las suyas. Y segundo, que critique algo que ella acostumbra hacer.

—Tú le contestas así siempre, e incluso peor. —Bella se anima a discutirle.

—No importa que yo lo haya hecho, tú no deberías hacerlo. Hay veces que no evalúas la forma en la que dices las cosas.

—¡Eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre este tema! ¡Siempre le levantas la voz y le hablas sin respeto alguno! —bufa Bella.

—Ay, Dios… —Renée niega, majeándose las sienes y seguidamente decide levantarse de la mesa dispuesta a ignorarlas. A veces, la sensibilidad de su madre altera en gran medida a Bella.

"_Solamente es una discusión. No es como si fuésemos a tirarnos los platos encima, mamá."_

—Tienes que empezar a darte cuenta de cómo actúas con los demás. Te he notado de malhumor desde esta mañana cuando te molestaste porque estaba secándome el cabello.

Detesta la forma en la que Alice la mira, como si fuese una niña de diez años a la que hay que reprender con ese falso argumento de "querer ayudarla para mejorar". Tal vez Alice quiere ayudarla a mejorar sin darse cuenta que ella también es víctima de aquello, pero Bella no lo toma así. No puede tomarlo como una "buena ayuda" si únicamente hablan para discutir o para remarcarse errores.

—¡Siete de la mañana, Alice! ¡Son las siete de la mañana y tú te secas el cabello como si fueses la reina de la habitación!

—¡Fue mío antes de que nacieras!

Siempre, pero siempre, Alice se justifica con ese hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —exclama su padre adentrándose a la cocina, escandalizado por el coro de gritos que se ha formado.

Bella toma la iniciativa.

—¡Alice me está atacando y lo exagera todo!

—Le contestó mal a mamá —murmura su hermana.

Charlie, en menos de dos segundos, determina que la culpa es de ambas.

—Ya no quiero escucharlas. Se van a otra habitación —sentencia tajante.

Cuando Charles Swan tiene malos días, no es completamente objetivo en este tipo de discusiones. Bella lo sabe y se siente tonta por no recordarlo. Pero hay algo cierto en las disputas: no importa quién las inicie o quién las finalice, si hay gritos es una pelea, y quien grita más, es el culpable. Así funciona.

Siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta. No quiere llorar de tristeza, sino de impotencia.

"_Ojalá pudiese ganar una discusión alguna vez. Ojalá tuviese el valor para enfrentarte, pero no con agresiones, sino con argumentos. Quiero explicaciones. Deseo saber por qué haces lo que haces, por qué dices lo que dices. En el fondo, anhelo conocerte mejor y sentir pena, porque al menos así dejaré de lamentar tu presencia y no puedo hacerlo, porque eres mi padre. Y no deseo odiarte."_

Bella suspira y decide guardárselo para sí misma, como siempre. Se marcha hasta su dormitorio no sin antes darse cuenta que su madre ha tomado de nuevo la tostada que había alejado hace un rato.

"_Esta mujer no tiene caso."_

Para cuando decide marcharse en bicicleta hasta la tienda ya ha olvidado un poco los previos altercados con su familia. Lleva puesto pantalones de jardinero largos y una camiseta blanca. Los rayos de sol son atraídos por la tela oscura de los pantalones, así que empieza a transpirar un poco. Debido aesto, se recoge el cabello en una coleta muy alta.

"_No va a ser un buen día."_

Llega a la tienda y como todos los días, saluda al señor y la señora Woodgate. Están de buen humor porque es sábado en la mañana, siempre hay clientes a esa hora.

A los pocos minutos de comenzar su jornada, atiende al primer cliente del día: un anciano de sesenta años al que identifica como Albert Sullivan, poseedor de una de las granjas más grandes del pueblo.

En seguida, Jessica y su cliente llaman la atención de todo el local.

—¿Qué opinas de esta base? ¿Crees que se me vería bien? —una adolescente de quince años le pregunta por un producto cosmético. Bella logra identificarla. La ha visto un par de veces en los pasillos de la escuela.

Jessica tuerce una mueca, no muy convencida de la marca que le ha enseñado la chica. Entonces, mira su rostro fijamente.

—Tienes el rostro lleno de granos. Cualquier base que uses, te quedará horrendo y le hará daño a tu piel —dice con crudeza y en un tono de voz más alto del necesario.

Todos en la tienda se incomodan. La chica, como toda púber insegura, se ofende fácilmente.

—Yo que tú no perdería tiempo comprando productos estéticos de esta calidad. Primero deberías comprar cremas hidratantes, toallas higiénicas para limpiar la grasa de tu piel y… quizás una buena limpieza de cutis para esos puntos negros. —Jessica señala cada imperfección en el rostro de la muchacha sin ninguna consideración.

"_No es tan bonita"_, piensa Bella. Pero nadie debería oír esas palabras de un desconocido.

—O-Oh…b-bueno… y… ¿a-aquí venden eso? —la joven pregunta con timidez y un fuerte sonrojo. Bella siente ganas de palmearle el hombro a modo de contención.

—No —niega Jessica sin problema—. Pero puedo darte la dirección de una buena farmacia.

Bella se muerde el labio al escuchar esto y al ver al señor y la señora Woodgate lamentándose en silencio. Esa es una de las cosas que están altamente prohibidas en la tienda: recomendar otras tiendas. La muchacha abandonó el local, completamente desmotivada y sin llevarse las cosas que iba a comprar. Unos… treinta y siete dólares perdidos.

—Serían setenta y ocho dólares, señor Sullivan —Bella avisa al anciano. Compra mucho alimento para sus animales, entre otras cosas, como suele hacer una vez a la semana.

El anciano tiene una bonita sonrisa nostálgica. Casi nunca conversa cuando va a pagar sus compras. Bella respeta a las personas que pueden mantenerse callados sin problema.

En muchas ocasiones, las personas mayores van directo a pagar en la caja de Bella. Desconoce el motivo. Pero lo cierto es que ellos prefieren su cordialidad ante la frialdad superficial de una desinteresada Jessica, quien preferiría dormir toda la mañana después de haber salido la noche anterior. Uno se percata de aquello cuando ve las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

La señora Woodgate se acerca para hablar con Jessica. Seguramente va a llamarle discretamente la atención. El marido se acerca lentamente hasta Bella.

Toca su hombro y la mira con nostalgia.

—Qué bueno que hayas decidido trabajar aquí, Bella.

Comprende inmediatamente las intenciones ocultas en esas palabras.

—Señor Woodgate, por favor, no se ponga mal —murmura bien bajito, apenada—. Jessica puede ser algo… especial… pero hace su mejor esfuerzo, yo sé que sí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Asiente varias veces, rascando su cuello y suspirando.

Si el señor Woodgate pudiese despedir a Jessica, lo habría hecho hacía rato. Había logrado que la tienda pierda unos cinco clientes en lo que iba de la semana y no se llevaba bien con ellos. Pero, ¿cómo echas a tu sobrina cuando su familia necesita el dinero?

Un rato más tarde, la jovencita decide comprarse una botella de agua mineral para luchar contra el calor que le proporcionan sus pantalones de jardinero. Lucen algo desgastados pero para ella, tienen una pinta tan horrenda que, además, la hacen lucir como si tuviese tres años menos.

En la entrada de la tienda aparece una mujer delgada, de ojos claros y el cabello color castaño, tomando de la mano a una niña rubia de unos cinco años y un vestido rosa a la que Bella identifica como la pequeña Emma.

La mujer saluda a Bella con una buena sonrisa antes de introducirse al pasillo y hacer las compras. Bella responde este saludo y cuando ella desaparece, alza la cabeza hacia el estacionamiento para ver si su esposo la acompaña. Al parecer, no.

Después de unos largos quince minutos, la mujer vuelve con una canasta llena de refrigerios: un cartón de leche, dos latas de tomate, pan integral, queso rallado, chocolates blancos, una botella de dos litros de _Coca-Cola_, un pack de cervezas, tres manzanas y pimientos verdes.

Secretamente admira a esta mujer poseedora de una preciosa sonrisa. Es un poco tímida, pero gusta de conversar con cualquiera que haya compartido con ella un par de palabras. Si se la mira bien, parece una belleza exótica. Sus ojos son cautivadores bajo el reflejo del sol.

Pero sobretodo, le tiene envidia por haberse ganado el corazón de uno de los hombres más encantadores de Double Springs. Es la esposa de Edward Masen.

—Buenos días, señora Masen. —Sonríe Bella.

—Hola, Bella —ladea la cabeza hacia un costado. Ella siente un afecto especial por la jovencita de ojos verdes que tantas veces le ha llevado encargos a domicilio y la ha ayudado con sus compras.

Alza a su pequeña hacia el mostrador mientras Bella guarda las compras en las bolsas de papel madera.

—A ver, tesoro, ¿quieres algo de aquí? —pregunta la mujer en un tono infantil y le señala a la pequeña tres frascos que contienen ositos de goma, chicles en forma de bolas coloradas y _M&M's_.

—Quiero… —la niña delibera con un dedo en la boca—. ¡Quiero todo!

—No, cielo. No puedes comer tantos dulces. Recuerda lo que dijo el dentista. ¿No quieres volver allí, no es cierto? —ella le reprende con dulzura.

—¡No! —chista aferrándose a la camisa de su madre.

La señora Masen se ríe de esto. Bella lo hace también, en silencio.

—Los ositos de goma estarán bien. Dame por tres dólares, Bella.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente una vez que ha terminado de guardar los víveres en las bolsas.

Mientras calcula que haya quince gomitas en la bolsa de plástico, decide romper el silencio que se ha formado.

—Su esposo vino aquí hace unos días.

La atención de la mujer es capturada.

—Me pareció algo muy extraño. Digo, a él nunca se lo ve haciendo las compras. —Bella encoge sus hombros.

—Le encanta hacerlas. Ha insistido últimamente para no darme tanta carga. Ya sabes, con los niños, la escuela, la limpieza del hogar…—enumera cada uno de sus quehaceres.

—Suena como un buen hombre —contesta Bella con una sonrisa tierna.

—Lo es —ella sonríe de una forma en la que queda claro que, a pesar de sus más de diez años casados, lo sigue amando profundamente.

Se despide amistosamente de la mujer cuando termina de ayudarle a dejar las bolsas dentro del auto.

Bella siempre es honesta con ella misma y sabe que tiene que serlo ahora: ha estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Edward Masen. Es lo que suele suceder cuando un hombre apuesto decide halagarte, difícilmente logras ignorarlo. Y, ¿por qué no? Te hace sentir un poco más bonita.

Tan simple y espontáneo, y ha producido un pequeño efecto en la muchacha que ahora no solamente lo ve como un padre y esposo devoto, sino como un hombre. Un hombre joven que, aun con ese anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, puede encontrar linda a cualquier chica.

Por supuesto, sabe que simplemente está fantaseando. Aquél hombre está perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y de sus hijos. Ama por completo su vida y, siendo como es, tal vez quería simpatizar un poco con la muchacha que siempre frecuenta la tienda o hace las entregas a domicilio. Sin embargo, ella se permite ilusionar un rato, pensando qué tan agradable sería vivir una vida acompañada por un hombre tan bueno como él. Debería importarle también la diferencia de edades pero resulta ser que el señor Masen es tan apuesto y jovial que termina ignorando ese importante detalle.

El resto de la mañana transcurre con normalidad. Una hora antes de terminar su primera jornada, a las once de la mañana, la señora Woodgate recibe un pedido telefónico para hacer unas delegaciones.

—Bella, ¿puedes llevar este pedido? —le entrega el papel con la dirección del envío.

Si el pedido se encuentra a pocas calles, la señora Woodgate, catorce años más joven que su esposo, se encarga de llevarlo. Si se encuentra más lejos, Bella es la encargada de hacerlo en su bicicleta.

Lee la dirección en el papel y suspira con lamento. Lo arruga y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos esperando que Jessica no se le eche encima.

Por suerte, no lo hace. Le toma quince calles llegar hasta su destino, una bonita casa de ventanas azules que cuenta con un bellísimo porche. Está un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad y lo rodean frondosos árboles.

El perro de la casa, un ovejero alemán, baja la guardia en el momento en que ve a Bella situar su bicicleta al lado de un árbol. Se acerca a ella estrepitosamente con ganas de jugar.

—¡Hola, Roger! —acaricia su cabeza con la mano libre, el otro brazo sostiene una bolsa con unos pocos víveres.

Se acerca al porche y toca el timbre de la casa. En menos de cinco segundos, le atiende James Callaghan, un muchacho joven de cabello dorado y ojos claros del que Jessica Stanley está profundamente obsesionada. Él le sonríe abiertamente.

—Hola, Bells.

—Hola, Jimmy —saluda casualmente mientras le deja entrar a la casa para dejar las bolsas en la mesa del living.

—Esos… pantalones… —señala el muchacho a modo de broma y contiene una risa—. Se te ven bien.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa falsa. En otras circunstancias, se habría sonrojado. Se habría percatado de la forma incorrecta en que la mira y, seguramente, habría aprovechado la situación para corresponder sus flirteos.

Y es que en realidad, lo hizo en una ocasión. Una muy importante para ella. Pero ahora que su compañera de trabajo está perdidamente enamorada de él, se siente incómoda y no quiere saber nada acerca del joven.

Se miran un rato y él decide corroborar si las compras están bien hechas. Aunque eso no es necesario, Bella es muy eficiente en su trabajo y éllo sabe.

—Jabón, leche, chocolate… uhm, sí. Está todo. —Le sonríe de vuelta a modo de aprobación.

Ella sabe que Jimmy pide encargos a domicilio como una excusa para verla sin tener que toparse con Jessica en la tienda. Tampoco se le pasa por alto que dichos víveres parecen haber sido escogidos estratégicamente con el propósito de sugerir algo pecaminoso. Pero decide no comentar al respecto.

Vuelven a mirarse. Bella cruza sus brazos, Jimmy sonríe divertido. Ha logrado que Bella Swan permanezca completamente callada y eso es bastante.

—Es en serio, te ves bien —él asiente.

—Tú también —contesta Bella observando la camiseta blanca que se adhiere perfectamente a su torso bien desarrollado—. Jessica no para de hablar de ti en la tienda. Creo que le gustas demasiado.

La mención de su nombre es como un balde de agua fría para el promiscuo Jimmy Callaghan. Suspira y se da cuenta que no ha sido correcto imaginar lo que hay debajo de los pantalones de jardinero de Bella Swan.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —admite él mientras saca su billetera y procede a darle los veinticinco dólares con setenta centavos a Bella.

Las malas lenguas comentan que Jimmy Callaghan sale con Jessica Stanley porque le gusta, pero que en realidad, no ha podido olvidar del todo a Bella Swan. Lo cierto es que como todo muchacho en el pueblo, considera que el cabello largo, la nariz respingada y los ojos verdes de Bella son tan exóticos como apetecibles. No es el tipo de chica que va a darte problemas ni reclamos. A pesar de vivir en su propia burbuja, suele dar buena conversación y terminas por adaptarte a su estilo de vida, lo que significa que no es una chica fácil. Para algunos, es una chica rara. Para los que la observan mejor, es una chica valiosa.

Él sabe que Bella no traicionará la camaradería que tiene con Jessica ahora que ambas trabajan en la tienda, incluso aunque no sean amigas y esta última desconozca del pasado entre Jimmy y Bella. Hay días en que sabe respetar esto, otros en los que simplemente lo olvida.

—Gracias —agradece Bella cuando guarda el dinero en su bolsillo y él la acompaña hasta el porche.

El ovejero alemán se alza encima de Bella y ella se ríe.

—Pórtate bien, Roger.

Se aleja hasta la bicicleta mientras Jimmy ordena a Roger que entre a la casa.

—Adiós, Bella —saluda él en voz alta.

Bella alza una mano sin darse vuelta y toma la bicicleta para pedalear hasta la tienda.

Llegado las doce del mediodía, la primera jornada de Bella ha finalizado y entonces se marcha hasta su casa.

Cuando abre la puerta, se siente de mejor humor al ver que el living y la cocina están impecables. Renée ha estado limpiando toda la mañana.

—Hola, mamá —saluda mientras ella termina de limpiar el suelo del baño.

—Hola, corazón. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? —se alegra mucho de ver a su hija después de un par de horas de ausencia.

—Bien —responde sin mucho interés—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Bella es un poco ociosa para las tareas de limpieza. Se le dan muy bien, aunque únicamente las hace cuando sabe que nadie más las hará. Sin embargo, hoy ella se siente activa, así que está dispuesta a ayudar a su madre.

—¡Ah, sí! Necesito que me hagas unas compras para el almuerzo…

Pone una mirada incrédula.

—¿_Ahora_, mamá? —medio se sorprende, medio se molesta—. ¿No podías llamarme en la tienda?

Lo más fácil habría sido eso, llamarle y pedirle que traiga comida de la tienda. Pero Renée es particularmente despistada.

—Estuve ocupada, hija —se excusa y Bella sabe que tiene razón—. Necesito que hagas las compras, _ahora_.

Su madre rara vez utiliza la palabra "por favor".

No le queda otra alternativa que obedecer a su madre. Hasta que ella termine de limpiar, hacer las compras y preparar la comida, almorzarán a las tres de la tarde.

_Tres de la tarde._

Esto pone muy ansiosa a Bella, porque si almuerzan a las tres de la tarde, le quedarán dos horas antes de tener que comer las mandarinas. En dos horas, puede que no tenga hambre. Y no puede comer sus mandarinas si no tiene hambre. No debe. Así no funciona su "ritual". Su madre acaba de modificar todo su sistema.

—Okay. Iré a comprar —dice rápidamente—. Quiero que almorcemos temprano para que pueda tomar una siesta antes de volver al trabajo.

Esa excusa siempre sirve.

—Está bien —acepta ella, saliendo del baño para dirigirse a la cocina.

Bella toma la bicicleta y a mucha prisa, vuelve a hacer el recorrido hasta la tienda.

Si le hubiera avisado a tiempo, podría haber hecho las compras en su turno. El señor Woodgate seguramente le habría hecho un buen descuento, y si estaba de buen humor, no se lo habría cobrado. Pero para esta hora ya se ha marchado a almorzar con su esposa y la tienda está a cargo de su tío, un anciano amargado que jamás le hará descuento aunque trabaje allí.

Consigue las papas y los espárragos en la tienda y el pollo en la carnicería de al lado. Ya son las una de la tarde y espera que su madre tenga todo preparado para almorzar a las dos de la tarde como mucho. Si lo hace a las tres de la tarde, se verá obligada a no comer demasiado para guardar un poco de su apetito para las cinco de la tarde. Pero está tan hambrienta que realmente se cuestiona si contar o no con ese plan. Solamente espera tener hambre para las cinco de la tarde.

Cuando regresa, su madre está terminando de ordenar la heladera. Mientras espera a que termine de preparar la comida, su estómago ruge.

Bella podría tener cualquier tipo de obsesión extraña, pero nunca permitiría que ésta modifique excesivamente su rutina osu forma de ser. A ella le gusta comer, así que no dejará que un estúpido ritual le impida hacerlo, por lo que se acerca a la cocina y decide comer unas cuantas galletas dulces que su madre ha comprado hace dos días.

Alice ha salido con Jasper, así que no volverá para almorzar. Emmett se despierta tarde después de haber estado toda la noche con su novia Rosalie.

—¿Va a venir hoy? —pregunta Bella una vez que se han sentado en la mesa del comedor.

—No lo sé —contesta el muchacho distraído, bostezando.

Emmett se hace el tonto cada vez que Bella le pregunta por Rosalie. Llevan cuatro años juntos y se puede decir que ella es una hija y una hermana más en la casa de los Swan. Bella la ama profundamente. Es una chica dulce, simpática y honesta. Nunca ha visto a su hermano más feliz que cuando está con ella.

Naturalmente, Rosalie viene los fines de semana a pasar todo el día con Emmett y sus hermanos.

—¿Vendrá a la noche? —pregunta Renée—. Tienes que avisarme para tener preparada comida extra.

—Creo que sí —contesta haciendo saber que sí, ella vendrá en la noche. Curiosamente, es muy tímido y no le gusta hablar de lo que no es necesario, pero está loco de amor por Rosalie.

Los tres se sientan a almorzar entre risas, creando un ambiente armonioso. Duele aceptar que sin Alice y sin su padre, la casa tiene otro aspecto. La familia está mucho más tranquila.

Su madre, al igual que su hermano, es muy pacífica, mientras que Alice y Charlie son un poco más temperamentales. Bella ha adquirido un poco del carácter de su padre, pero en los últimos años se ha visto influenciada por el de su madre, así que es un término medio entre ambos.

Hablan un poco acerca de Alice y su salida. No hablan de su padre porque todos en la mesa saben dónde está y qué está haciendo. Y esa información… no es del agrado de nadie.

Terminan de comer y Bella se ofrece a lavar los platos. Hoy está un poco más feliz al saber que su madre ha comido sano y son las dos y media de la tarde. Para las cinco, ya tendrá un poco de hambre.

Para pasar el rato, decide tomar una siesta. Pero no logra dormirse, así que se pone a terminar su tarea de matemáticas. Detesta esa rama pero siente que si no practica ahora que sus conocimientos están frescos, lo olvidará y no podrá aprobar.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, decide tomar una corta siesta, confiando en que la alarma de su teléfono la despertará a las cuatro y cincuenta minutos.

Cuando lo hace, descubre que su madre está durmiendo y Emmett está encerrado en su habitación. Se siente un poco más calmada, no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está cumpliendo con su ritual.

El ritual de Bella Swan consiste en subir hasta el árbol de mandarinas para arrancar un fruto de una rama. Hasta que no sean las cinco de la tarde en punto, no puede comerlas. Y debe tener un poco de hambre, porque no le gusta comer algo si se siente satisfecha. No la hace sentir cómoda.

Una vez llegado el horario, toma la mandarina y debe quedarse sentada allíarriba. No puede bajarse hasta terminar de comer todos los gajos. El número de gajos en cada mandarina es muy importante, sea cual sea el día. Los lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingo son días "impares" para Bella (porque los identifica como los días uno, tres, cinco y siete de la semana). Los martes, jueves y sábados son los días pares por la misma razón (o sea, por ser los días dos, cuatro y seis). Si es un día impar, debe comer una cantidad impar de gajos. Lo mismo sucede con los días pares.

A veces sube un rato antes para identificar las mandarinas que son _pares_ o _impares_. Si descubre que ha comido gajos impares en un día par, puede tomar otra mandarina para equilibrar el número. Eso sí, todo este ritual debe ser realizado en treinta minutos. No puede exceder ese tiempo o sufrirá un ataque de ansiedad. Tampoco puede dejar de comer un número impar o par de gajos dependiendo del día. Eso está completamente prohibido.

Bella sube al árbol y toma una mandarina para quitarle la cáscara. Empieza a devorar los gajos, sintiendo como la presión y la angustia en su garganta comienzan a desaparecer una vez que el jugo de aquél cítrico se desliza por su lengua.

Lo único que convence a Bella de que no ha perdido la razón es que hasta ella misma siente repulsión por este acto. Nunca sintió especial atracción por las mandarinas. Tiene que mentir que es su postre favorito para que su familia o la gente del pueblo no levanten sospecha. En realidad, comerlas diariamente hace que las deteste un poco. Pero no se trata del sabor, sino de la paz y la tranquilidad que le trae una vez que las ha consumido.

A veces siente vergüenza por cumplir con ese ritual. Ella misma sabe que es muy complicado, que es muy perfeccionista y se odia por eso. Le gusta hacerlo rápido porque no quiere ser interrumpida, eso le quitaría tiempo. Tampoco quiere despertar la atención de alguien. No quiere que nadie sepa su secreto: ese ritual tan absurdo que ella misma ha armado sin saber bien el motivo exacto.

La única persona que sabe de esto, aunque es difícil de creerlo, es su madre. Renée la ama mucho y ha sido la primera de la familia en darse cuenta de su comportamiento inusual. Bella no guarda secretos a su madre y a decir verdad, contárselo a alguien resulta sumamente liberador.

Pero además de ella, nadie sabe acerca de su obsesión con las mandarinas. Ni lo sabrá.

Revisa su reloj y descubre que ya son las cinco y veinticinco. Solamente un gajo más y el ritual terminará, finalmente.

Sin embargo, se presenta aquello que Bella Swan teme profundamente: un error de cálculo.

Al haber estado distraída en sus cavilaciones, no contó precisamente la cantidad de gajos que había comido. No lo hizo y por ese motivo, no está segura si ha cogido una mandarina par o impar. Si la ha comido tranquila, ha de haber sido para que no esté calculando que debe tomar otra mandarina. Pero pudo haberse equivocado. No vio exactamente cuántas comió así que no sabe si eso es cierto o no.

La angustia la invade. Revisa el horario.

"_Cinco y veintiocho_." En dos minutos se acaba el ciclo.

Rápidamente se lleva el último gajo a la boca y toma otra mandarina del árbol. La pela rápidamente y se la lleva a la boca. Todo este proceso, lamentablemente, le toma tres minutos exactos. Ya son las cinco y treinta. Está comiendo un gajo fuera del ciclo.

Bella se siente incómoda, asustada y preocupada. No ha cumplido exactamente con el ciclo. Eso no le asegura tranquilidad. La respiración le falla y se da cuenta que es una tremenda estupidez, pero aun así no está tranquila, así que no sabe qué hacer.

Le toma diez minutos deliberar exactamente qué es lo que hará para, de alguna forma, cumplir con el ciclo. Pero está tan asustada que decide tomar dos mandarinas más y cumplir nuevamente con el ciclo durante los próximos veinte minutos.

Para cuando termina, se siente aliviada. Pero, ¿a qué costo? Se siente completamente satisfecha. Asqueada por las mandarinas y desmotivada moralmente. No ha podido "ganarle" a esta constante lucha que significa una gran molestia en su vida cotidiana.

Se repite constantemente aquellas palabras que son tan dolorosas como verdaderas:

"_Estás enferma. Estás enferma. Estás enferma, Bella."_

Pero nada puede hacer, al menos ahora. Se dice a sí misma que no acuda a Internet porque solamente saldrá más asustada de lo que ya está, pero en realidad fue aliviador enterarse que, lo que ella padece es muy común en los adolescentes y adultos hoy en día. _"Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo"_. Así es como lo denominan. _"Constantes pensamientos desagradables que generan malestar al paciente"_. Se sintió un poco más "sana" ya que reconoció al instante que necesitaba ayuda.

Lamentablemente, la ayuda que requiere es de un tipo terapéutico y psiquiátrico. No confía mucho en las pastillas por aquella mala fama de "generar dependencia". Además, su familia no cuenta con el dinero suficiente para pagar a la única psicóloga del pueblo. Su madre sabe de esto y se jura a sí misma que ayudará a su hija. Pero a veces surgen gastos mucho más importantes. Y aunque esta enfermedad hace que la vida de Bella Swan sea mucho más tormentosa, tendrá que esperar a que su familia se asiente económicamente.

En unos minutos serán las seis de la tarde. El horario del turno de Bella en la tienda. No aparece con el mismo humor de la tarde porque todavía teme que la ansiedad vuelva y tenga que arrancar más mandarinas del árbol, y hacer algo como eso en medio de la noche, definitivamente, llamará la atención de la familia y los vecinos. Suerte que cuenta con algunas escondidas en su dormitorio.

La idea del ritual, cree Bella, es un mecanismo para ponerle "freno" a la constante sensación de angustia y pánico que siente. Lo hace porque, de esa manera, logrará sentirse mejor el resto del día. Por eso, ir en contra del ciclo significa que no hay un patrón de freno. No hay algo que le impida volver a comer mandarinas porque, si bien la ansiedad a veces vuelve, es mucho más fácil decirse a sí misma _"Ya he hecho el ritual. Ya no puedo tener más ansiedad. Ya no voy a pensar al respecto" _ para calmarse. Bella sabe que la cura es decirse aquello todos los días sin llevar a cabo el ritual. Pero suele suceder que, invocar ese horrendo pensamiento de angustia, únicamente hace que Bella esté mucho más pendiente de él y que el resultado sea peor de lo esperado. Simplemente deberá ignorarlo. No sabe cómo, pero trabajar ya es un buen comienzo.

El matrimonio de los Woodgate nota el ligero cambio de humor de Bella a la hora de trabajar. No dicen nada porque recuerdan que, aunque la joven actúa como un adulto, sigue siendo una adolescente con sus problemas cotidianos. Ellos jamás lograrán adivinar la dimensión del verdadero problema de Bella.

Jessica, al contrario, no nota el cambio de humor de Bella y por ese motivo se acerca a ella para conversar un rato.

—¿Has visto a Jimmy? ¿Cómo estaba? Cuéntame, ¿qué vestía?

El asunto entre "Jessica y Jimmy" sirve un poco para olvidar el problema de las mandarinas, ya que… también es un problema.

—No lo sé, Jess. Vestía normal. Como cualquier chico. —Encoge sus hombros. No piensa contarle que el muchacho se había vestido con ropas ligeras con la intención de seducirla.

—Pero lucía hermoso ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Jessica es la de una muchacha completamente enamorada.

—Sí, supongo —Bella admite aquello mirando hacia otro costado. Odia darle la razón.

—Anoche estuvimos en su casa. Vimos un par de películas y aprovechamos que sus padres no estaban. Pero no, no lo hicimos —aclara rápidamente—. Porque… pues, uhm, me vino la regla y tú sabes como son los muchachos.

"_Con razón buscaba un poco de afecto"_, piensa Bella.

—Creo que también nos veremos esta noche—cuenta emocionada—. ¿Tú qué harás?

—¿Yo? —Se ríe—. Pues… nada. Me quedaré en casa, seguramente.

Jessica se muerde el labio e inmediatamente pone una cara de lástima. Bella no entiende el motivo por el que Jessica cree que ella no tiene vida social.

—La próxima saldremos juntas, ¿quieres? —propone acariciando su hombro rápidamente, lo cual le da un toque falso a su gesto.

—Claro—sonríe Bella, dándole la razón ya que sabe que, como todas sus propuestas anteriores, las olvidará por estar pendiente de Jimmy.

No sale mucho porque no siente ánimos y sus amigos son igual que ella: una buena noche de sábado significa un poco de comida chatarra, películas, un buen libro y a dormir. Si sale, lo hace una vez al mes. Tampoco es que Double Springstenga buenas opciones para los adolescentes. La mayoría de los lugares más "prendidos" exigen una identificación y a veces olvida el hecho de ser una menor de edad.

Las ventas, especialmente los sábados en la tarde, suelen ser bastante recurridas anticipando el movimiento nocturno. Una buena noticia para los Woodgate, pero para Bella solamente es un constante recordatorio de que no hará nada interesante esa noche. Tampoco es que eso la amargue, pero ha servido para mantener controlada su ansiedad.

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que comenzó su segunda jornada del día. Únicamente faltan unos quince minutos para que pueda marcharse a casa. Mientras tanto, aprovecha para leer "_El Almanaque"_ mientras devora una barra de chocolate con nueces que el señor Woodgate le había regalado.

"_El Almanaque"_ es la revista más comprada en la ciudad. Tal y como lo dice su nombre, es una especie de almanaque donde se recopilan diferentes tipos de noticias referente al pueblo. No es como si hubiese demasiado que contar, pero podía ser bastante útil si se deseaba visitar nuevas tiendas, promocionar eventos o conseguir un cupón de descuento.

Bella revisa la sección de estrenos en el cine. Ninguna película es de su interés, pero tampoco espera que lo sea. Los estrenos en Double Springs dejan mucho que desear, (según el criterio bien formado de Bella).

Se pone cómoda justo en el momento en que llega quien sería el último cliente de la noche: Edward Masen.

Se percata de su inusual presencia hasta después de que él haya haber ingresado a la tienda. Deja la revista a un lado con rapidez. Si hubiese prestado atención a su llegada, no habría lucido como una niña a la que le pagan por echarse a leer una revista, una impresión que ha logrado sacarse de encima después de meses de arduo trabajo.

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo atender a un adolescente en busca de alcohol que al señor Masen.

Él se da cuenta de que la ha tomado por improvisto y simplemente sonríe a la muchacha mientras ingresa al pasillo con la intención de hacer sus compras. Tiempo suficiente para que Bella sea consciente del ligero atisbo de emoción que siente al volver a verlo.

Edward pasa por la única sección que jamás ha visitado: el de verduras. Nunca se encarga de este tipo de compras, pero su esposa le ha encargado hacerlas antes de volver a casa. Ha sido una rutina especialmente agotadora. Lo único que desea es tomarse un buen baño, cenar con sus hijos y acostarse con su esposa.

Quizás esta no sea la noche adecuada. Jenah, la hermana de Heidi, está cumpliendo cuarenta años y como toda la familia Annick se acostumbra alas grandes y sorpresivas celebraciones, esta vez no será la excepción. ¿Podría inventar alguna excusa para quedarse en casa por esta vez?

—Buenas noches —escucha la voz de la joven frente a él una vez que ha llegado hasta la caja registradora.

—Ah, hola, Bella —contesta él sacudiendo la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado por no haberle prestado atención antes.

—¿Cavilando? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa mientras comienza a empacarle los artículos que ha comprado.

Es una habilidad innata en ella. Siempre ha sido buena para las observaciones y aunque deteste admitirlo, puede ser muy brillante fijándose en los detalles.

A diferencia del resto, Bella sabe hablar y escuchar con prudencia.

—¿Eh? —pregunta él creyendo que ha oído mal.

—Apostaría la paga de un día a que está debatiéndose entre tomar o no una decisión.

Es muy sencillo. Frunce los labios mientras sus ojos divagan a cualquier otro rincón que no sea la compra que acaba de hacer. No está prestando atención, ni siquiera a la hora de pagar.

"_Debe encontrarse muy cansado. Es un hombre casado, debe sentirse agotado por el trabajo y la paternidad. Además, confía en mí. Sabe que le cobraré lo justo."_

Normalmente respondería con una risa ingenua, preguntándole cómo ha terminado por adivinar aquello, pero no siente la necesidad de fingir frente a la joven. En vez de eso, decide encogerse los hombros y esbozar una sonrisa abatida.

—¿Se nota demasiado? —bromea sobre sí mismo. El cansancio puede notarse en sus ojeras.

"_Ni siquiera diez horas de trabajo seguido podrían arruinar su apariencia."_

—Es intuición meramente. —Encoge sus hombros al darse cuenta que por poco y decía aquello en voz alta.

Él se ríe y desea contestarle, pero en vez de eso, decide observarla.

Ella tiene dos perforaciones en cada lóbulo y se supone que eso no es común pero a la vez sí en las jóvenes de hoy en día. Son perlas muy bonitas y delicadas que se destacan ahora que lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta muy alta.

Debe ser la mujer con el cabello más largo que ha visto en su vida. Es precioso y su nombre le hace justicia.

Cuando por fin comienza a prestarle atención a Bella, observa la revista que descansa a su lado. Su esposa suele comprarla todas las semanas. Se encuentra doblada en la sección de "estrenos de cine".

—¿Tienes planeado ir a ver algo? —decide sacarle un poco de conversación para compensar la previa distracción.

Durante aproximadamente tres segundos, Bella se queda en blanco. Su ágil mente trata de procesar la pregunta pero tarda en darse cuenta. Y es que no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, en absoluto.

—Oh, claro. —Ríe y hace un mohín interno.

Realmente no quería reaccionar de esa manera, como una ingenua y sonrojada adolescente porque no lo es, y debido a eso trata de compensarlo siendo verdaderamente honesta al responder esa pregunta, sin importar que solamente se trate de un conocido.

—No… no, en realidad.

Él asiente fingiendo interés en su respuesta, pero no puede imaginar qué ocurre en la mente de aquellas personas que no aprecian del cine.

—¿No te gustan las películas? —pregunta.

Bella sonríe divertida. Es como si le preguntaran a un alcohólico si alguna vez ha probado sangría.

—No es eso, simplemente no me interesan las películas que estrenan…

Edward Masen se encuentra a punto de oír la primera respuesta que lo llevaría a sentir empatía por Bella Swan:

—En Double Springs constantemente traen las mismas películas de siempre. No hay muchas opciones para quienes no disfrutan de las comedias románticas o el horror trillado. Habiendo tantos clásicos, terminan optando por lo comercial. Por eso nunca voy al cine, aunque desearía. Esa es la razón por la que siempre reviso la revista, para confirmar lo que ya sé. Suena estúpido pero... ¿quién sabe? Puede que algún día decidan pasar una buena película de _Tarantino_ —dice esto último más para sí misma ya que no cree que él sepa de quién está hablando.

Pero las sorpresas podrían ser asombrosas. Edward ha comprendido cada palabra y jamás ha estado tan de acuerdo con alguien sobre el tipo de películas que transmiten las salas de cine de Double Springs. Es el mismo motivo por el que él, un cinéfilo aficionado oculto, tampoco frecuenta el cine.

Bella se da cuenta que pudo haber ofendido indirectamente al señor Masen.

—Oh, lo siento si fui grosera, es… mi opinión, nada más.

Una forma sutil de aclarar que su opinión no es tan válida después de todo.

Él esboza una sonrisa torcida, sorprendido.

—¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan, entonces?

—Me gustan las… películas aburridas —admite con vergüenza mordiéndose el labio. El pobre hombre le está dando conversación y ella únicamente puede pensar en respuestas vacías.

Pero aquellas respuestas son más interesantes para Edward de lo que ella cree.

—Películas aburridas —repite él entre risas. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Sí, ya sabe… de esas independientes donde nunca hay diálogos y la música es lo primordial. Encuentro valioso cuando alguien es capaz de expresar tantas emociones sin esforzarse. No lo sé… las prefiero así.

Planea cambiar de tema porque Edward Masen luce asombrado. Pero para él esto significa algo bueno ya que jamás había encontrado una muchacha tan joven que pensara así.

—Es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees? —él pregunta con picardía—. Te gustan las películas silenciosas pero el calibre de violencia en las películas de Tarantino son elementales.

Es el turno de Bella de asombrarse con esa respuesta.

Y es que sus verdaderas opiniones permanecen encerradas en su cabeza. Este no es el tipo de ciudad en la que puedes pensar de esa forma y pasar desapercibido, y raramente encuentras coincidencias. Es un interesante hallazgo para ambos siendo que él luce como un simple hombre trabajador mientras que ella luce como una muchacha inocente.

—No tenía idea de que a usted también le gustaba el cine. —Ella esboza una sonrisa al concluir que él debía estar interesado en lo mismo que ella.

—Me sucede lo mismo, usualmente no voy al cine por esas razones, pero a mi esposa le encanta el romance… ¿qué se puede hacer? —contesta y siente que está siendo completamente sincero con la jovencita. Normalmente se tomaría la molestia de aparentar ser un adulto, pero con Bella le resulta sencillo ser como es realmente.

Durante esos minutos, Bella había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando con Edward Masen, el feliz hombre casado y con dos hijos.

—Sacrificios… son necesarios, ¿no? —termina por responder ella dejándolo pensativo.

Jamás ha tenido este tipo de conversaciones con Bella Swan. Ella siempre ayudaba a su esposa con las compras y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre banalidades. El clima, el trabajo, la familia… nunca hubo una ocasión en la que él pudiera compartir palabras honestas con la jovencita encargada de atender el mostrador de _Big Terrace_.

Sus palabras siguen sonando muy profundas para una muchacha de su edad. Y es ahí cuando Edward decide observarla mejor. Además de tener un cabello muy bonito, lleva puesto pantalones de jardinero. Están un poco sucios, como si se hubiera sentado en la tierra.

Puede parecer una niña, pero Edward no la ve de ese modo. Esos pantalones resaltan su figura y no son especialmente apretados. Son a penas de su talla. Pero la hacen lucir algo desalineada, inocente, pura, pero su expresión es madura. Vuelve a admirar su largo cabello y el calcio en su manicura.

"_Es muy bonita."_

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? —pregunta él cuando se da cuenta que no lo sabe. Su esposa no lo ha mencionado en ningún momento, y si lo hubiera hecho, no lo recuerda.

—Diecisiete —contesta ella mientras espera impaciente a que llegue el día en que pueda lucir como una muchachita legal.

"_Es menor de edad",_ piensa Edward. _"No luce como una adolescente."_

—Luces mayor —a Edward se le escapa aquél comentario y se da cuenta que ha sonado feo—. Digo, no del modo incorrecto… es decir, luces bien. Simplemente que, cuando hablas… bueno…

A Bella le halagan ese tipo de comentarios.

—Soy una anciana —se burla de sí misma torciendo una mueca que hace que Edward se ría—. No hago las mismas actividades sociales que los chicos de mi edad. Se puede decir que soy rara… pero tampoco uso esa excusa a propósito para diferenciarme del resto.

Ella no actúa como una adolescente típica, eso lo entiende. Es rara. Bien. Pero no busca ir en contra del sistema para llamar la atención, simplemente es como es y no lo presume. No es tan complicada, es muy simple, pero aun así, mucho más interesante y Edward acaba de descubrirlo.

—Suena muy maduro de tu parte. La mayoría de los adolescentes se desesperan por destacar o algo así —dice mientras procede a sacar el dinero de su billetera.

—Oh, no. —Frunce el ceño—. No me gusta destacar. Es decir, suena agradable, pero no podría manejarlo. Estoy bien como estoy.

"_No, en realidad no estoy tan bien como cree, pero diré que sí."_

Edward esboza una hermosa sonrisa que deja encandilada a Bella. Es sumamente atractivo.

—Bien. La próxima vez, me recomendarás una buena película, ¿de acuerdo? —dice de buen humor mientras termina de pagar y toma las bolsas.

Antes de marcharse, Bella, con el mismo humor, agrega:

—Que le sea leve la decisión que está por tomar.

Ella se ha dado cuenta de sus cavilaciones. Edward se ríe y se da cuenta que está frente a una muchacha muy inteligente.

Observa el cielo oscuro y las estrellas que aún no aparecen.

—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar, Bella? —Frunce el ceño, preguntándose si es un horario adecuado para trabajar.

La pregunta hace que la muchacha se ruborice.

—Eh… en un rato, supongo.

—¿No quieres que te dé un aventón? Es un poco tarde para que vuelvas a casa sola —comenta recordando que los Swan viven un poco lejos de la ciudad.

—No es necesario —contesta ella con seguridad—. El señor Woodgate me lleva a casa, pero… muchas gracias por la oferta, señor Masen.

Double Springs es todo menos peligroso, pero sigue sintiendo que Bella es una joven inocente demasiado bonita para encontrarse sola. ¿Tendrá un novio que la proteja? ¿Alguien que se asegure que llegue a salvo a casa además de su familia? Conoce muy bien a su hermano Emmett. Él es un buen hombre. Muy honesto.

Termina por entrar a la camioneta y marcharse. La breve pero interesante conversación con Bella Swan ha logrado que se relaje un poco al momento de decidir, al final, en asistir al cumpleaños de su cuñada.

Por otro lado, Bella está sorprendida y mucho más encantada con Edward Masen de lo que estaba hace unos días. No es el tipo de hombre que creía que era, es mucho más interesante de lo que aparenta. Es muy apuesto e inteligente. Definitivamente podría ser su amor platónico, aunque sabe que está exagerando.

A la hora de cerrar la tienda, Jessica es la primera en marcharse para comenzar su noche romántica con Jimmy. Bella podría sentirse culpable al recordar que éste ha intentado flirtear con ella hace pocas horas, pero lo cierto es que no está de ánimos para amargarse por el resto de la noche. Incluso, la ansiedad se ha desvanecido en su totalidad. ¿Podrá ser esta una buena noche, entonces?

Como ha mencionado anteriormente, el señor Woodgate se encarga de llevarla hasta su casa en su camioneta. Es un buen y viejo amigo del matrimonio Swan. Casi como un amistoso tío para Bella.

—Ah, Bella… olvidé unas llaves del armario en la tienda. Adelántate, tardaré unos segundos —se excusa volviéndose antes de que ingresaran a la camioneta.

Bella responde afirmativamente y abre la puerta de copiloto, mientras se coloca los auriculares en los oídos con la intención de escuchar música.

A lo lejos, se oye un disparo.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**Lo sé. Ahora están pensando "dios, qué dramática/densa es Bella, es una exagerada" pero si tengo la suerte (no sé por qué uso esta palabra) de tener una lectora que afronta esta enfermedad, encontrará esto exactamente correcto. Así es la vida para un obsesivo-compulsivo. Todo resulta exagerado e irracional.**

**Muchas personas asociaban las mandarinas de esta historia con algo bonito, pero he aquí la primera prueba de que en realidad son el tormento/salvación diaria de Bella.**

**Podrá ser estresante, pero trataré en lo posible de no agobiarlas… además, no es bonito aprender algo nuevo todos los días? No? Ok ;_;**

**Nos vemos el viernes!**

**Mia.**


	4. Esperar es una mierda

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia. **

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica. **

**Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"_No se sabe todavía la causa del TOC, aunque sí se sabe que no surge como respuesta a un supuesto conflicto intrapsíquico ni tampoco por un conflicto sexual reprimido, como decían las teorías psicoanalíticas antiguas. La eficacia de los antidepresivos en el tratamiento del TOC hace pensar que el origen puede deberse a una alteración de la serotonina."_

_._

**Licenciada: Esme A. Platt de Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**- Sesión nro. 4-**

Bella observa el vidrio empañado con curiosidad. Nunca le han agradado las precipitaciones, pero hoy le interesa ver cómo las pequeñas gotas se deslizan en el ventanal del consultorio. No son precisas ni controladas, no siguen una línea concreta.

De repente, observarlas resulta… pacífico.

Tampoco le molesta que su cabello se encuentre ligeramente empapado. Se pone a jugar con uno de sus mechones distraídamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no está pensando en nada.

Está tranquila.

Esme termina de atender la llamada que ha interrumpido la sesión y vuelve a Bella.

—Discúlpame, era mi hija. Perdió su llave y no puede entrar a casa. Espero que no te moleste que venga en un rato para entregarle la mía.

Bella niega rápidamente sin hacerse problema alguno.

—Entonces… ¿cómo te encuentras? Oí que ya tuviste tu primera sesión con el doctor. —Se acomoda en su asiento reclinable y pregunta esbozando una buena sonrisa.

—Sí. He visitado al doctor Carlisle hace unos días —contesta Bella sabiendo que es más que obvio que su esposa debe estar al tanto.

Esme asiente y vuelve a preguntar cómo le ha ido.

Bella permanece en silencio, mirándola atentamente.

—Me recetó anti-depresivos —cuenta sin modificar su expresión. Parece estar echa de piedra pero aun puede verse un atisbo de incredulidad en su rostro.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —pregunta Esme cuando se da cuenta que su paciente no está muy de acuerdo con esa decisión.

El ceño de Bella luce como una perfecta línea recta. Sus ojos parecen apagados. Chasquea la lengua.

—Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? Bien, ¿recuerda mi obsesión por las paredes? ¿Ese asunto de que no me siento segura entrando en una habitación hasta que toco la pared? Ayer intenté durante una hora entrar a todas las habitaciones de mi casa, sin tocarlas. Un arranque de ansiedad apareció en mi garganta pero comí un gajo menos de lo normal, lo cual hizo que mi ansiedad se manifestara en grandes proporciones. Temblé, me amargué, quise llorar, y le golpeé a mi árbol de mandarinas.

Bella enseña la pequeña venda en los nudillos de su mano derecha. Esme lo ha notado desde que entró al consultorio.

—Pero aun así terminé de estudiar para mi examen del día de hoy, ayudé a hacer las compras y acompañé a mi hermana a comprar una nueva secadora de cabello para pasar más tiempo con ella. Dígame, ¿qué piensa de eso?

—Creo que es un buen progreso que hayas seguido adelante aún con toda la ansiedad acumulada. Tú sabes que esto no tiene una cura, simplemente es una superación que consiste en apartar y restarle importancia a esos ataques de ansiedad.

—Exactamente —pronuncia la joven lentamente con la mirada atenta a la licenciada.

Más ella no entiende por qué luce tan molesta.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Vuelve a preguntar, con curiosidad.

—¿Luzco como una persona deprimida? ¿Luzco como el tipo de chica que necesita ese tipo de medicamentos? —suelta con lentitud para denotar la importancia en su cuestionamiento.

Lo cierto es que las personas que poseen este tipo de condición no son capaces de reconocer su verdadero problema. Una persona depresiva difícilmente admitirá que tiene un problema y no se lo hará saber al resto. No podrá encontrar motivos para seguir adelante tan fácilmente ni querrá. Es como un círculo vicioso y peligroso. Definitivamente, Bella Swan está absenta de ese tipo de diagnósticos porque lo que distingue al obsesivo compulsivo del resto es el consentimiento que tiene acerca de sus problemas. Ella misma es consciente de los efectos de esta enfermedad y de la pronta solución que requiere, porque necesita tener control en la situación.

Sentir la ansiedad acumulada la hace sentir enferma e inhabilitada para ejercer control en una situación o hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Se trata de una persona perfeccionista que necesita del orden no porque lo deseé, sino porque se alimenta de eso. No puede llevar a cabo ninguna actividad sin seguir este tipo de patrón. El miedo a lo desconocido, a lo "no-planificado" es irracional y lo sabe, pero termina por consumirla como un fuego abrazador.

—Estoy segura de que el doctor te explicó muy bien por qué debes consumir anti-depresivos. La mayoría de los obsesivos-compulsivos presentan este cuadro, pero tú no. No estás deprimida y lo sabes. Sin embargo, ese fármaco es adecuado para reducir la ansiedad y por eso lo necesitas. Terminarás feliz y tranquila —explica lo que Bella ya sabe.

—Lo sé, me ayudará a apaciguar toda la tensión acumulada —asiente Bella recordando las palabras de Carlisle Cullen, su psiquiatra. No está molesta con este matrimonio, simplemente la decisión le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Pero, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? —pregunta Esme sabiendo que esta información es crucial.

—No lo sé —suspira ella—, me siento agotada, cansada. No tengo ánimos de hacer nada. Mi cabeza sigue pensando en muchas cosas, pero mi cuerpo pesa demasiado. Me siento dopada.

—Lo estás —le recuerda Esme. Tranquilizantes, antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir deben dejarla en ese estado.

—No me siento más "feliz", pero está bien. El doctor me dijo que los anti-depresivos tardarían al menos dos semanas en hacer efecto en mi cuerpo.

—En dos semanas comenzarás a sentir la diferencia, no te preocupes —asiente Esme anotándolo en su libreta.

—Pero sí siento que he estado un poco más relajada. Quizás no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie porque estoy pensando en dormir —bromea sobre sí misma.

Esme decide reírse también, pero sabe que nada de esto es inusual en este tipo de pacientes.

—¿Cómo te fue en aquél examen? —Esme pregunta al recordar este detalle.

—Espero que bien. —Bella frunce sus labios—. Me costó bastante estudiar.

"Bastante" no es suficiente para explicar lo mal que lo pasó tratando de ignorar la sensación de angustia que le generó esta "complicación de rituales". Pero tratar de seguir adelante y llevar a cabo sus actividades, intentando que estos problemas no sean un impedimento significa un gran logro para Bella Swan.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia a los medicamentos?

Es otro tema muy importante en este tipo de casos.

—¿Usted qué piensa? Mi mamá se molestó —contesta ella con estrés.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque piensa que estoy pagando $300 para que le receten medicamentos a una persona que se levanta todos los días a estudiar y a trabajar —dice ella calculando los $200 del psiquiatra y los $100 de la terapia.

Los adultos siempre tardan en comprender la cotidianidad de los jóvenes. Los medicamentos terminaron por ser algo completamente normal en nuestros tiempos, pero ellos jamás entenderán. Es difícil, incluso, que intenten hacerlo. Y es que todo ha cambiado a lo largo de nuestra historia. Si una persona es capaz de trabajar, estudiar o mantener a su familia, no puede estar enfermo. Somos el legado de una generación que cree que los problemas psicológicos no son un impedimento en nuestras responsabilidades.

Tienen razón, en realidad. Pero la gran diferencia es que Bella Swan no solamente padece de problemas psicológicos, sino de problemas psiquiátricos, incluso cuando parezca estar completamente saludable. Algo que va más allá del entendimiento cotidiano. Algo que afecta la salud del paciente.

Y es que la salud física es importante, pero la salud mental lo es todo.

**- Dos meses atrás –**

**LUNES**

Bella se para en puntitas para pegar el cartel encima del vidrio de la entrada de _Big Terrace_. No necesita pegarlo tan alto, pero quiere que luzca prolijo. Al cabo de ocho intentos —es inevitable contarlos— lo deja como está y vuelve a pegar cinta adhesiva encima del papel para que no vuelva a caerse.

"_Ojalá fuese más alta. Soy muy pequeña"_, piensa de mala gana.

Observa el cartel para leerlo por última vez.

**SE BUSCA**

**VIVO O MUERTO**

**CARL J. LAWRENCE**

**VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ SÁBADO 14, HORARIO 21:15HS.**

**POR INTENTO DE ASALTO**

**RECOMPENSA TOTAL: $1500 (MIL QUINIENTOS DÓLARES).**

"_Mil quinientos dólares es muy poco dinero como recompensa"_, piensa Bella. Jamás habría pensado que el señor Lawrence, el vecino del pueblo, terminaría por asaltar la tienda de licores y disparar a Don Miller, el dueño de la tienda.

_Un disparo de suerte,_ es lo que comenta todo el pueblo. Una herida en su brazo derecho no le impedirá seguir los pocos años de vida que le quedan a ese buen hombre. Un héroe de guerra que, por suerte, tampoco estaba armado.

La gente que pasa al frente de la tienda se para a leer el cartel con una exagerada preocupación. No hubo daños irreversibles, el señor Lawrence a penas se llevó un par de botellas de Whiskey. Aun así, es uno de los eventos más importantes en el pueblo y nadie para de hablar sobre aquello.

Excepto Bella. Ella está concentrada en otra cosa.

—Bella, ¿puedes ayudar a la señorita con estas bolsas?

El señor Woodgate termina de atender a una muchacha cuyo nombre desconoce. Bella se da cuenta en seguida del motivo: No es del pueblo.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien —contesta la joven con una sonrisa destellante.

Su rostro es muy precioso, parece una muñeca. Tiene el cabello lacio y rubio, le llega hasta los hombros y viste ropa muy costosa.

Es flacucha como Bella y por eso tiene problemas con un par de bolsas. La chica de ojos verdes la ayuda a cargarlas. Son cuatro bolsas grandes y casi todos los artículos son de limpieza, jardinería y alimento saludable. Bella cree que es una persona sencilla.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dice la rubia sonando ligeramente avergonzada cuando se dirigen a su camioneta estacionada en frente.

No es la gran cosa. Ella no luce como el tipo de chica que haría compras y manejaría este cacharro. Y definitivamente, su rostro no le es familiar.

—¿Eres de este pueblo? —pregunta Bella con curiosidad.

—No, pero mis padres trabajan aquí —responde amistosamente. Parece menor de edad, menor que Bella. Sin embargo, hay algo en su personalidad que la hace lucir madura.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se dedican? —Bella se muestra interesada.

La muchacha rubia contesta algo, pero Bella no escucha. Su atención va directamente a una camioneta roja que acaba de estacionarse frente a la tienda. Es igual a la de Edward Masen y por unos segundos, su corazón comienza a latir con prisa.

—Eso es genial —contesta monótona tratando de identificar quién va a salir de esa camioneta.

"_¿Él? ¿Su esposa?"_

Se despide rápidamente de la muchacha y entra a la tienda con una emoción que no logra ocultar.

Una vez en la caja, observa a cualquier hombre menos Edward Masen salir de la camioneta. La desilusión la hace chistar.

Desde la última vez que lo vio, el sábado en la noche, no ha dejado de pensar en él. No encuentra un motivo coherente, pero jamás lo hace cuando se tratan de sus pensamientos.

A veces se recuerda a sí misma que es diferente al resto y que es detallista. Probablemente Edward Masen capturó su atención lo suficiente para lograr recordarlo con precisión. La comisura de sus labios cuando sonríe, su barba de tres días, la forma en que sus ojos se pierden cuando está concentrado en otra cosa.

"_Si estuvo concentrado en otra cosa, no me prestó atención. Por lo tanto, no le intereso."_

La voz de la señora Woodgate pidiéndole ayuda con unas cajas ayuda a que no se amargue con ese pensamiento.

La emoción de volver a encontrarlo se ve apagada en cuanto termina su jornada. Se siente ligeramente estúpida por estar esperándolo, por pensar que podría aparecer por la tienda.

¿Por qué deseaba volver a verlo?

Los siguientes tres días de la semana son exactamente iguales. La misma emoción que se apaga gradualmente y la frustración por descubrir el motivo por el que ansía volver a verlo. Ni siquiera vuelve a aparecer su esposa. Eso no es normal.

—¿No le parece extraño que la señora Masen no haya aparecido en toda la semana? —pregunta Bella con casualidad al matrimonio Woodgate después de haber hablado con la policía para saber si alguien había informado sobre el paradero del señor Lawrence.

—Apenas es jueves —se ríe la mujer—. Seguro vendrán el fin de semana, cariño. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bella se da cuenta que ni siquiera han pasado siete días. Es extraño que pregunte por eso. Se sonroja.

—Me gusta ver a su pequeña, es muy tierna —encoge sus hombros sonriendo con inocencia. Suerte que la mentira está en sus habilidades innatas.

—Oh, Emma… es adorable. —La señora Woodgate está de acuerdo—. A decir verdad, la he visto ayer con su otro hijo, parecían ocupados yendo hacia algún lado.

¿En otro lado? ¿Y si decidieron hacer las compras en otro lugar? ¿Tendría que ver la última conversación que tuvo con su esposo?

No dice nada al respecto porque la pérdida de clientes es un tema delicado para el matrimonio Woodgate. Sin embargo, cree que esa posibilidad puede ser absurda.

¿Se habrán enterado de las cucarachas, quizás?

**VIERNES**

Eleonor Harrison ha empezado la mañana con el pie derecho después de un buen desayuno continental. Es tal su buen humor que ha decidido dejar a sus alumnos de matemática hacer los ejercicios de trigonometría en pequeños grupos.

Cuando les faltan dos ejercicios, Bella y sus amigas deciden conversar sobre el final de temporada de una serie de televisión.

Bree es aficionada. A Victoria le interesa un poco. Bella se perdió los últimos dos capítulos.

—¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo ahí? Apuesto a que murió su madre. O su hermano. Obviamente fue alguien cercano a la familia.

Bella gruñe.

—Bree, cállate de una vez. Ya sé que el personaje principal termina haciéndose un test de embarazo y todavía no vi el capítulo. ¿Podrías terminar con tus _spoilers_?

Bree se echa a reír.

—Ustedes saben que adoro los _spoilers _—sonríe con picardía para seguir explicando uno que otro detalle fundamental.

Bella intenta ignorar a la morena. Su rostro se dirige hacia su izquierda mientras mordisquea su lápiz.

Jacob le está mirando el cabello.

Ella se pone roja al darse cuenta que debe llevar un buen rato así. Se lo ha cepillado y planchado delicadamente la noche anterior y ahora luce más largo y fino.

Un triste intento de llamar la atención del señor Masen, si es que aparece el día de hoy.

No puede creer que haya pensado toda la semana en él. No tiene sentido. Se siente frustrada y decide sacar el tema con sus amigas.

—Tengo una duda. ¿Podrían contestármela?

Ambas asienten después de echarse a reír con otro comentario.

—Siempre nos dicen que cuando deseamos algo, debemos desearlo en verdad. Visualizarlo y toda la cosa… de esa forma sucederá. Pero, ¿qué sucede con eso de "mientras menos lo esperes, más pronto sucederá"?

No es la primera vez que las preguntas de Bella Swan dejan mudas a Bree y a Victoria. Son realmente buenas.

—Creo que es un término medio entre ambas. —Bree se encoge de hombros.

Pero Victoria decide ir por otro lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás esperando?—alza una ceja.

El rubor vuelve a aparecer en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo les explicaba a sus amigas que deseaba ver a un hombre mayor?

—¿También estás esperando la nueva temporada, verdad? —Bree, la adicta a series televisivas, pregunta con emoción para empezar a hablar de otra nueva.

El queda tema allí. A la deriva. Lo cierto es que Bree y Victoria no son como el resto de las adolescentes, son diferentes al igual que Bella. Pero ellas están enfocadas en sus propios asuntos y ni se molestan en preguntar por el verdadero motivo que Bella oculta bajo esa pregunta.

Pero Bella tampoco decide poner énfasis en el tema así que no puede quejarse. Ella es igual. Debería preocuparse por las horas que pasa Bree en la televisión viendo programas pero está sentada allí, pensando en un hombre que no debería.

Intentan terminar el último ejercicio, pero luce difícil. Eleonor Harrison vuelve a hablar a la clase para explicar cómo se lo debería resolver. En medio del silencio, Bella se da cuenta que Jacob sigue observándola.

Al sonar la campana, no tarda en levantarse y dirigirse hacia el asiento de su amigo que todavía no ha terminado de ordenar sus carpetas.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme o al menos disimularlo? Se está volviendo incómodo—pide suspirando—. Si quieres mi cabello, te daré un mechón pero… simplemente, no. Deja de hacerlo.

Jacob Black conoce a Bella Swan desde hace tiempo y sabe lo directa que puede ser a veces. Se ríe.

—Prometo disimular —alza sus manos para indicar que no lo hará. Seguidamente, se la estrecha—. ¿Estamos bien?

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y no le queda más que sonreír.

—Estamos bien. Pero no me vas a acompañar hoy a la salida porque estoy molesta. —Hace referencia a la frustración que siente por esperar a que aparezca Edward Masen.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —Jacob pregunta preocupado porque el motivo sea su ambigua atracción por su amiga.

—No —contesta Bella con seguridad—. Te veo el lunes.

Ella se da la vuelta para ir hasta la puerta y le escucha hablar por detrás.

—¿Me darás un mechón o no?

Termina por alzar su dedo mayor y el muchacho se echa a reír.

"_Si lo deseo, se cumplirá. Si deseo verlo, lo veré."_

—Bella, cariño, ¿podrías encargarte de este pedido?

La voz de la señora Woodgate despierta la atención de la joven que mira fijamente la entrada de la tienda.

Pero es una buena noticia. Un pedido. ¿Podría ser de parte de los Masen?

—¿De quién? —No puede evitar sonreír entusiasmada.

La señora le entrega el papel con la dirección. Amanda Harrison. La hija de su maestra.

Bella suspira con desánimo. ¿Qué sucedería si él aparece en la tienda mientras hace esta delegación?

—Te he notado muy distraída, Bells. ¿Todo va bien en casa? —pregunta el señor Woodgate acercándose a ella, esbozando una sonrisa paternal.

¿Su frustración es notable? Bella sacude su cabeza y sonríe fingiendo optimismo.

Para entonces se da cuenta que la atención que le está dando al asunto es exagerada y sobrevalorada.

Tal vez es simple atracción platónica. O ni siquiera eso. Solamente encontró alguien agradable para conversar y su vida es tan aburrida que aquello resulta ser lo único interesante para pensar.

"_Mi vida amorosa es tan aburrida. El único hombre con el que me interesa hablar es casado."_

**SÁBADO.**

Para el sexto día de la semana, Bella decide dejar a un lado la práctica de "visualizar algo para conseguirlo" y se enfoca en ni siquiera desearlo, porque mientras menos lo piensa, más pronto sucederá.

Es extraño que todos los Swan se encuentren reunidos un sábado al mediodía. Se supone que es un día de descanso para todos, pero a veces puede resultar estresante cuando muchas opiniones se entrecruzan.

Pero sigue siendo una buena familia que se preocupa por sus cada uno de sus integrantes.

—¿Han sabido algo del señor Lawrence? —pregunta Emmett mientras terminan de comer el pollo asado.

—No. Su esposa está preocupada. No ha vuelto a casa desde hace una semana —comenta Charlie.

—Ex esposa —aclara Renée.

—¿En serio? —Charlie alza una ceja.

—Papá, ¿ese hombre es peligroso? ¿Debemos tener precaución? —Alice se preocupa. Es la única consciente del verdadero peligro que supone un loco armado suelto.

—No deberían, pero de ahora en adelante pasaré a buscarte cada vez que vuelvas de ver a Jasper. También haré lo mismo contigo, Bella. Renée, si necesitas ir hacia algún lado, me avisarás, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie es el jefe de la casa. Algunas veces no lo parece, pero lo es. Y se preocupa mucho por su familia, como todo oficial de la policía.

—No tengo problema alguno en llevarlos a donde sea, mientras tanto no anden solos. —Termina de advertir y bufa—. No está loco, conozco a Carl. ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo así iba a pasar en este pueblucho?

_Se nota que ha tenido un buen día_, piensa Bella. Entonces, decide soltar la propuesta:

—¿Podemos tener una mascota?

La mesa permanece en silencio.

—¿Una mascota? ¿Cómo cuál? —le pregunta su padre con curiosidad.

—¿Un perro?

—Emmett es alérgico a los perros, cariño —Renée responde continuando con su plato.

Toda la familia sigue comiendo, pero la atención está puesta en la chica.

—Bueno, ¿un gato? —Ella sonríe, pues prefiere esa alternativa antes de un canino.

Alice arruga la nariz, haciendo una mueca de asco. —Los gatos son horrendos.

—Son mucho más higiénicos que los perros. Y más independientes —aclara Bella.

—Sí, pero, ¿a qué costo? Dejan pelo por todos lados, transmiten _toxoplasmosis_…

—No causan problemas. Son tranquilos.

—A ver, ¿dónde lo vas a tener?

—¿Aquí? Esta casa no es grande, pero un gato no necesita tanto espacio. Tenemos todo un jardín y…

—No lo sé, Bella —Renée tuerce una mueca, apenada—. Los gatos no son agradables. Pueden ser más temperamentales y necesitas cuidarlo.

—Tendrás que pagar todos sus cuidados —advierte Charlie, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué no un hámster? ¿O un conejillo de indias? ¿La señora Donovan no tiene uno? —Emmett propone.

—No, no quiero un hámster o un conejo —frunce el ceño. Los conejos la aterran—. Es que… quiero cuidar algo. Siento que tengo mucho amor por dar. Quisiera encargarme de algo.

—Oh, puedes encargarte de lavar los platos hoy. —Renée bromea pero muy en el fondo se lo pide en serio.

—Una mascota aquí no funcionará, Bella. —Alice trata de sonar comprensiva.

—Pero yo gano dinero. ¿No debería poder gastarlo en lo que quisiera? Tal vez ni tenga que gastar, podría rescatar uno. Yo me encargaría de todos sus cuidados.

—Tendrías que cuidarlo, educarlo y cuidar de todas sus suciedades —su padre le recuerda sus prioridades—. ¿Tendrás tiempo para hacer eso mientras estudias y trabajas?

—No lo sé, papá. Todavía no lo he intentado. Pero deseo hacerlo —jura solemne.

Alice siente escalofríos.

—Suciedades de gato por todas partes… qué espanto.

Bella le frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no esperas un tiempo? —propone Emmett con consideración.

—No estoy hablando de tener uno ahora. Quizás como regalo de cumpleaños. O navidad, quién sabe. —La joven encoge sus hombros, jugando con su tenedor. Aún faltan meses para ser completamente legal, pero tampoco desea un gato ahora.

—Cuando vivas en tu casa, tendrás los animales que desees. —Su madre vuelve a bromear para cerrar el tema y continuar con todo el rollo del señor Lawrence.

Al menos lo ha intentado. Bella sabía que su familia no aceptaría fácilmente porque a ninguno le gustaban los animales. Pero siempre ha pensado cómo sería tener algo que cuidar, algo adorable que dependa de ella. Es casi como una necesidad experimentar esa sensación.

"_Sería mucho más fácil tener un novio."_

Tal y como Charlie indicó, no tiene problema alguno en llevar a su hija menor a donde sea. Sin embargo, no es al trabajo donde la busca, sino a la casa de Bree.

—¿Qué es lo que hicieron? —pregunta con casualidad frente al volante.

—Terminamos unos cuantos ejercicios de matemática. Tenemos un exámen la próxima semana y Victoria me ayudó bastante. Después vimos un poco de televisión y fuimos a comprar galletas. Fue bastante divertido.

Hay buenos días en los que ambos, padre e hija, pueden conversar sin problema. Días en los que Charlie se interesa por lo que Bella hace con sus amigas. Y es que ambos tienen una cosa en común: suelen ser buenos conversadores.

—Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar —se da cuenta y asiente para sí mismo.

—Así es —responde ella con satisfacción. Muy en el fondo se lamenta, pues podría ser que aparezca esta noche. Pero es mejor así. Es mejor distraerse y no esperar nada. De todas formas, está exagerando con todo el asunto.

—¿Y Alice?

—Salió con Jasper, tenemos que buscarla más tarde. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro —Bella acepta, pues nunca ha visto a Jasper en persona—. Ah, por cierto, ¿podemos pasar por la tienda de mascotas? Quiero ir a ver los hámsteres.

—¿Hámsteres? —Charlie se sorprende, más no se preocupa.

—Sí. No quiero comprar algo ahora, solamente quiero saber cuánto cuestan y cómo son. Planeo seguir el consejo de Emmett. Son pequeños, silenciosos y no molestarán a nadie.

Charlie murmura asintiendo. Bella está de buen humor porque su silencio es el equivalente a una aceptación.

_"Tal vez él también cree que un hámster es una buena idea."_

Charlie termina estacionándose frente a una tienda de mascotas que Bella no reconoce. Ni siquiera se encuentra en el centro, pues Bree vive en el campo. Es más, es una tienda tan pequeña que se pregunta dónde estarían las mascotas.

Entran a la tienda y los ojos de Bella van directamente hacia una jaula donde hay pequeños gatitos jugueteando entre ellos.

Ella no puede evitar la ternura que le producen esas pequeñas criaturas. Lástima que no buscan uno, pero en la tienda solo venden cachorros y gatos.

—¿Cuánto cuestan? —pregunta Charlie al hombre de la tienda. Se supone que es veterinario, lleva una bata blanca.

Bella piensa que está preguntando para comprarlos en algún futuro. Pero aquí no venden hámsteres.

—Solamente le costarás unos pocos dólares las gotas para desparasitarlos, y un poco de comida. Puedo vendérselas también.

El hombre de cabello canoso no luce profesional, pero se muestra serio.

—Está bien —asiente Charlie y mira a su hija—. ¿Cuál de todos quieres?

Bella lo mira atónita, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Se aclara la garganta.

—¿Quieren rescatar un perro o un gato? —pregunta el veterinario.

—Un gato —dice su padre y vuelve a mirarla—. ¿Cuál de todos quieres, Bella?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa. Es casi irreal pensar que el mismo día en que lo pide pueda conseguirlo. Y en especial de parte de su padre. ¿Él no estaba en contra de la idea? ¿La iba a apoyar?

Rápidamente mira hacia los gatitos. Son tan pequeños y se encuentran amontonados entre ellos.

—¿Cuántos meses tienen? —Es la primera pregunta que surge en su cabeza. Son diminutos.

—Tres meses —dije el hombre con completa seguridad, preguntándose si va a rescatar uno o no, pues le hace perder tiempo—. Los hemos rescatado anoche.

Bella no sabe absolutamente nada de animales, ni siquiera Charlie. No lucen como de tres meses, pero si el doctor lo dice, así debe ser. Y no tienen más de pocas horas en este criadero. Tiene que ser una señal para adoptar.

Hay un gatito que es blanco y luce adorable, pero no busca al más bonito. Busca al más excéntrico. Trata siquiera de no pensarlo y observa a uno apartado del grupo. Luce especial.

—Ese.

Lo saca de la jaula y lo agarra entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente siente ganas de protegerlo para siempre.

Bella es casi inconsciente de la situación. Le dan unas gotas al gato contra los parásitos y el veterinario le termina regalando croquetas.

Únicamente consigue darse cuenta de que acaba de adoptar a un gato cuando se encuentran en el auto.

—Papá, no puedo creerlo... ¿en serio...?

—Vas a cuidarlo y con lo que ganas lo alimentarás —le recuerda con paciencia, concentrado en la carretera.

Una tímida sonrisa se forma en su rostro y agradece a su padre de corazón. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que logran acercarse de esta forma.

—¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle? —pregunta Charlie observando al gatito de reojo.

Bella observa los ojos del pequeño gatito. A penas puede abrirlos. El sol de la tarde se refleja en su pelaje oscuro.

—¿_Sun_?

Charlie se echa a reír.

—Es macho.

—Oh. —Bella frunce el ceño y se ríe también.

—_Sun_ suena bien. —Da su aprobación asintiendo lentamente.

Lo piensa bien y el nombre es terrible, sobre todo porque le recuerda a su ritual. Pronto serán las cinco de la tarde y necesita regresar pronto.

El camino a casa se vuelve interesante mientras el pequeño gato resposa en los brazos de Bella. Literalmente, se encuentra flipando.

Cuando llegan, no hay nadie. Charlie procede a tomarse un baño y Bella aprovecha para llevar a cabo su ritual de las mandarinas aunque se siente muy culpable por dejar durante unos minutos al pequeño _Sun_ en una caja completamente arropado. Se supone que es pequeño, no puede dejarlo solo, pero tampoco puede superar aquél ritual.

Tan pronto como termina, vuelve rápidamente hacia el living donde lo dejó. Juega un buen rato con él. Algo no anda muy bien en su piel, pero no está segura. Jamás ha tratado con gatos.

La familia Swan no recibe muy bien al nuevo integrante de la familia. La primera en llegar es Renée. Observa al gato como si fuese un nuevo problema pero en cuanto el pequeño Sun emite suaves gemidos se encariña rápidamente con él, aceptándolo.

La gran sorpresa es Emmett. No encuentra correcta la decisión que Bella ha tomado pero en seguida llama a su novia para comentarle la gran noticia. Ellos están literalmente casados; ella es una miembro más de la familia.

—¿No te gustan los gatos? —Bella pregunta a Emmett.

—Éste me gusta —le asegura él, pero no cree que sea el mejor momento para cuidar un pequeño animal—. Pero tú sabes, Bella. Son pequeñas criaturas, necesitas estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

—Lo estaré —promete Bella sintiéndose cansada de estas excusas. Comienza a sospechar que tal vez no ha sido una buena idea.

—¿Y quién lo cuidará mientras trabajes o tengas que ir a la escuela? —cuestiona.

Le duele saber que no contará con el apoyo total de su familia, pero sabía que así era el asunto.

—Ya me las arreglaré, Emmett. No es que haya ido a la tienda a comprar uno. Papá lo quiso así. No pude decirle que no.

Al rato, Emmett consigue encariñarse con el pequeño, pero sigue pensando que esto es un problema.

Y es que resulta ser así. Hay algo extraño en el pelaje del minino. No para de rascarse y gemir de dolor.

—Bella, tiene sarna. ¿No te lo dijo el doctor? —Emmett pregunta con curiosidad.

No se lo dijo. Ni siquiera le comentó que estaría enfermo. También luce algo desnutrido.

—¿Qué esperas? Lo rescatamos. Por supuesto que no está en su mejor estado…

Sin embargo, su salud resulta preocupante.

—¿Sabes? El doctor Buttercup atiende hasta las nueve de la noche… podríamos llevarlo a que lo revise.

—¿Quién es el doctor Buttercup?

—Es el veterinario que atiende a Lola —responde su hermano revisando su teléfono celular—. Lo conoce de toda la vida. Es muy bueno y no nos cobrará demasiado.

Lola, la perrita de Rosalie.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo podemos llevarlo?

—Tendrá que ser en un rato, debo ir a buscar a Rose, salió con su familia a un día de campo. ¿Puedes esperar?

—De acuerdo.

Pero las horas pasan demasiado rápido y Bella siente mucha pena por Sun. No para de rascarse y no luce muy bien. Las croquetas que le ha dado no parecen ser de su completo agrado.

Alice llega a eso de las ocho y media, completamente cansada.

Saluda a Bella y ella le sonríe a modo de disculpa.

—Rescatamos un gatito.

Su hermana le queda mirando por un rato, creyendo que es imposible.

Cuando descubre al minino, abre los ojos atónita y se enerva por completo.

—Estás loca —suelta secamente y se marcha a su dormitorio para dar un portazo.

¿A qué viene esa reacción infantil? Sabía que no sería de su agrado, ¿pero por qué debe reaccionar como una nena de cinco años?

Emmett y Rosalie llegan a casa un rato antes de las nueve para el alivio de Bella.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo integrante? —pregunta Rosalie luego de saludar a su cuñada.

Descubre a Sun y sonríe infantilmente.

—¡Hola, precioso! ¡Mírate, eres toda una ternura! —juega con sus patitas haciendo que el minino entre un poco en confianza. Aunque todavía se encuentra a la defensiva.

—¿Podemos llevarlo al doctor Buttercup? Ha estado quejándose de sus lastimados todo el día —Bella suena casi desesperada. Esperar cada minuto escuchando sus gemidos ha sido una tortura. Quiere verlo sano ahora mismo.

—Haremos el intento, ya es un poco tarde —Emmett tuerce una mueca.

— No te preocupes, amor. Podemos llevarlo —insiste Rosalie, comprendiendo la urgencia de Bella—. Yo te acompañaré, ¿bien?

Bella se lo agradece enormemente.

En menos de diez minutos, Rosalie lleva a Bella hasta el veterinario del doctor Buttercup en su camioneta. Pero ya son pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Entran al pequeño consultorio y toca la puerta.

—¿Crees que nos atienda? —Bella se preocupa.

—Espero que sí —duda su cuñada—. A veces puede ser un poco torpe en la forma que habla.

Bella no comprende esta advertencia hasta que se encuentra con el hombre de cabello canoso con una expresión inescrutable.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está? ¿Podría hacernos un fa….?

—No —niega él varias veces—. No puedo atender ahora, estoy a punto de atender una cirugía.

—Lo sé, pero ¿es posible que pudiese darnos algún consejo? Tenemos un gato, tiene sarna y pues…

—Sabes que entro en cirugía a este horario, no puedo atenderlo —dice fríamente—. ¿Dónde está el gato?

Bella señala a Sun entre sus brazos, que está cubierto en mantas.

El doctor Buttercup hace una expresión afligida.

—¡No! Mucho menos si proviene de la calle… no puedo atenderlo ahora, lo siento. Tendrán que venir el lunes a las seis de la tarde.

El hombre insiste en que no es momento para atender a Sun, pero es un golpe en el corazón de Bella. ¿Qué tiene de malo que provenga de la calle? ¿Por qué discrimina de esa forma?

Rosalie le pide disculpas al doctor preguntándole qué les recomendaría para el problema con la sarna. Finalmente, terminan por retirarse con un aire pesimista.

—Debí suponerlo. Es muy tarde y a esta hora solamente se encarga de las cirugías especiales. No debería trabajar un día sábado pero es muy bueno…

Rosalie se da cuenta que Bella comienza a llorar.

—¿Por qué te pones mal?

—Por la forma en que nos trató. Sé que es tarde pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser rudo? ¿Por qué no puede atender a Sun? Él proviene de la calle, pero sigue siendo un animal y no debió rechazarlo de esa forma. —Trata de luchar contra las lágrimas vergonzosas que se deslizan por su rostro. No le gusta llorar frente a alguien, pero es bueno que sea frente a Rosalie. Ella es mucho más comprensible que cualquiera.

—No quiso rechazarlo. Simplemente… un animal de la calle suele estar más enfermo de lo normal. No puede revisarlo así como así. Necesita examinarlo detenidamente para detectar cualquier problema que tenga. Parece cruel, y ha sonado muy duro, pero es un buen doctor. Te lo aseguro.

Esa es una buena razón, pero las lágrimas no solamente son por su rudeza.

—Es que…no lo sé, Rose —suspira—. Odio decir esto, pero yo no quería esto. Sí, se lo pedí a mi padre y estoy alegre de tenerlo conmigo. Hicimos algo bueno por Sun. Pero… siento que no es el momento indicado. Nadie se alegró cuando lo traje. Todavía no sé cómo haré para equilibrar su crianza mientras trabajo y estudio. Nadie va a ayudarme a cuidarlo porque nadie lo quiere y… Sun vino de un lugar muy horrendo, necesita un buen lugar y merece amor como cualquier gato. ¿Simplemente porque no es de raza vamos a despreciarlo? ¡Diablos, no! Yo tampoco soy normal y no quiero un gato normal. Lo quiero a este, pero no sé si podré cuidarlo.

Rosalie entiende completamente cómo se siente. Sabe que Bella es una persona muy sensible, en realidad.

—Mira, hablé con Emmett. Puede lucir preocupado por todo el asunto, pero sé que está feliz de tenerlo —asegura con optimismo—. Pudiste haber comprado cualquier gato en la ciudad, pero decidiste adoptar uno que ha tenido un mal comienzo. Yo creo que es muy valiente de tu parte, Bella.

—No creo —se ríe Bella con amargura—. Yo no tomé la iniciativa. Fue mi padre el valiente en este asunto.

Observa a Sun entre sus brazos. No parece tan reticente como antes. Podría abrazarlo profundamente.

—¿Quieres regresarlo? —pregunta Rosalie en voz baja.

Desearía. Quizás sea lo mejor. Devolverlo, pues nadie está de acuerdo con su presencia ni se siente lista para lidiar con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

Pero se siente muy culpable al pensar en eso. Desearía no tenerlo, pero no soportaría abandonarlo de nuevo. Luce tan protegido entre sus brazos. Se da cuenta que no podría hacerlo.

—No lo quiero ahora… —susurra en voz baja, apenada—, pero no podría abandonarlo. Quizás no he sido valiente adoptándolo, pero lo seré si logro cuidarlo.

Y es así. Si lo abandona, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Vuelven a casa y Alice sigue encerrada en su dormitorio. Emmett ha aprovechado para comprar un talco anti pulgas. Como Bella no es experta en estas cosas, Rosalie se lo coloca al pequeño Sun.

Al cabo de una hora, el minino parece no quejarse. Le han armado una pequeña cama en el living de la casa.

Todos hablan de lo tierno que es el gato, obviamente no está en sus mejores condiciones, pero nadie parece arrepentido de la decisión que Bella ha tomado.

Sin embargo, ella no se siente segura y las lágrimas siguen apareciendo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta Emmett bromeando con diversión.

—Porque temo no cuidarlo correctamente. Además, Alice lo odia…

—¡Tsk! No le hagas caso a ella, está comportándose como una niña caprichosa —Emmett le resta importancia.

—Vas a cuidarlo bien, Bella. No es difícil, vas a lograrlo.

Su madre y Rosalie consiguen levantarle el ánimo y Bella observa a Sun descansar después de su largo viaje.

Su vida ha cambiado en cuestión de segundos y todo gracias a Bella. Está recostado en una buena cama, con buenos alimentos y una familia que terminará por cuidarlo. No puede volver a la calle, no va a dejar que eso pase.

Tomará el valor para superarlo.

Se acerca para acariciar su dañado pelaje y susurra cerca de su rostro:

—No te preocupes, Sun. Sanarás y serás el gato más hermoso de Double Springs.

**LUNES**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella espera un horario específico. No son las cinco de la tarde, son las seis. Horario en el que podrá llevar a Sun de nuevo al doctor Buttercup pese a que todavía le siguen doliendo sus palabras.

El primer día fue algo difícil. Tiene que estar pendiente de él, alimentarlo y esperar a que baje la guardia. Según Rosalie, es normal que los animales abandonados tiendan a reaccionar asustados frente a sus nuevos dueños.

—Lo que hiciste es una de las mejores cosas que una persona puede hacer, estoy orgullosa de ti, Bella. —La señora Woodgate la felicita maternalmente después de contarle la novedad. Casualmente, las pocas personas que saben de esto, la han felicitado.

—Todavía sigue algo enfermo, pero se recuperará pronto —confía ella con optimismo.

—Por supuesto, será un gato muy afortunado, porque es cuidado por una chica muy afortunada.

La señora Woodgate trata a Bella como si fuese su propia hija.

—¿Y por qué le pusieron ese nombre tan raro? —pregunta el señor Woodgate mientras Bella lo ayuda con un par de cajas del almacén.

—Cariño, no es raro. ¿Es que no sabes inglés? Significa "sol". —Su esposa se lo refriega, tratándolo como si fuese un viejo anticuado.

Ellos empiezan a discutir entre bromas mientras Bella se ríe y vuelve a la caja registradora. El señor Woodgate tiene consideración hacia la joven y decide dejarle terminar su turno antes de horario para poder llevar al pequeño al veterinario.

Tan pronto como termina, se acerca a su bicicleta, pues no desea molestar a su padre a estas horas.

Pero hay un problema. Una de las ruedas se encuentra desinflada.

—Oh, rayos… ¿en serio? —refunfuña para sí misma. Sabía que su bicicleta no era gran cosa, eventualmente iba a suceder esto.

Se pone de rodillas para inspeccionar la rueda. ¿Convendría llamar a su padre? Llevar la bicicleta caminando podría tomarle más tiempo del necesario….

—¿Bella?

La voz que ha esperado durante una semana resuena atrás de ella. Es Edward Masen.

Se da la vuelta bruscamente. Su corazón empieza a latir con frenesí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es la sorpresa? Jamás habría creído que aparecería finalmente un lunes en la tarde.

—H-Hola, s-señor Masen. —La joven carraspea mientras se levanta rápidamente. Aun así, él es más alto que ella. Le observa detenidamente. Acaba de comprar en la tienda—. ¿De compras? ¿Un lunes?

No esperaba esa pregunta. El hombre se ríe. También es una sorpresa encontrarla fuera de la tienda.

—Algo así —encoge sus hombros. En parte, deseaba ayudar a su esposa antes de volver al trabajo, pero también deseaba frecuentar a la jovencita simpática nuevamente—. Creí que estarías atendiendo. ¿Tienes problemas con esa bicicleta?

—Algo así —responde de la misma forma mientras sacude la tierra en sus rodillas—. Tiene una rueda desinflada.

Edward se acerca a la bicicleta y se arrodilla para observar mejor la rueda que Bella señaló.

Para cualquier persona, se trata de un adulto ayudando a un niño con su bicicleta. Pero Bella no lo siente así. No es un adulto. Es un hombre más.

Observa su cuerpo flexionado. La camisa a cuadros se adhiere a su ancha espalda. Bella no para de mirarlo con… adoración.

—Tengo un inflador en mi casa —ella agrega tratando de sonar casual—. Iré caminando hasta mi casa y la llevaré.

—¿Con este calor? —Cuestiona Edward y se levanta de nuevo—. Llegarás en una hora a tu casa.

—Supongo que sí —Bella hace un mohín—. Realmente no quiero llamar a mi padre, no quiero molestarlo. Me dirá que fue una irresponsabilidad no controlar la bicicleta antes de salir.

Ella saca su teléfono para tratar de contactarlo. Aquello último fue un pensamiento en voz alta a odo de broma. Pero Edward se lo toma muy en serio.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte.

El corazón de Bella comienza a palpitar con ánimo y no comprende el motivo, pero sabe la respuesta:

—Gracias.

Edward Masen es un buen hombre y todos en el pueblo lo saben. Además de ser un buen amigo de Emmett, no necesita avisar a la familia Swan que llevará a casa a su hija menor.

En realidad, nada de esto resulta alarmante en un pueblo tan inocente como Double Springs.

Después de arrinconar la bicicleta hacia atrás, Bella sube a la camioneta de Edward Masen.

Se siente fresca, acogedora y muy pulcra.

Pero todo es distinto en cuanto él se adentra y se sienta a su lado.

Bella jamás lo ha sentido tan de cerca. El aroma de su piel se impregna por todo el ambiente. Algo extraño sucede en su pecho.

Edward enciende la camioneta con casualidad mientras emite pequeños jadeos. Imperceptibles para cualquiera, atrapantes y masculinos para Bella.

Un abrupto silencio comienza a aparecer y se desespera. Necesita hablar.

Observa rápidamente el rosario colocado cerca del volante.

—Esto es adorable —dice ella tomándolo entre sus dedos.

La atención de Edward es capturada inmediatamente. Bella tiene la habilidad de sorprenderlo con planteos inesperados.

—Es de mi esposa —comenta divagando.

Bella nota un rastro de ateísmo en esas palabras. Pero le resta importancia observando la foto de sus hijos colocada en frente.

—Su hija es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida.—La sonrisa de Bella es honesta.

—Ella es mi ángel —responde él de la misma forma. No hay nada en el mundo que se pueda comparar al amor que siente por sus hijos.

Pero se siente extraño. Por primera vez, no le antoja hablar sobre ellos. Podría preguntarle sobre ellos, pero no desea hacerlo. Se siente... incorrecto.

—¿No se suponía que salías un rato más tarde? —Edward decide evocar un poco de conversación.

Bella no sabe si es su imaginación o si esa pregunta suena ligeramente personal. La incomodidad que le produjo la foto de Emma desaparece rápidamente.

—Sí, pero el señor Woodgate me ha dejado salir antes. He adoptado un gatito hace dos días y debo llevarlo al veterinario.

—¿De veras? —Edward gira su rostro para sonreírle, pues como todo adulto, aprecia el afecto de la joven—. ¿Te gustan los gatos?

—Bastante. Son silenciosos.

—¿Te gusta el silencio? —pregunta con interés.

Es una simple pregunta, pero Bella siente que es muy profunda. De repente, se siente atraída por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Me gusta. No estoy acostumbrada a él. Desearía serlo.

—¿Desearías serlo? —Edward no comprende la expresión.

—Digo, me gustaría serlo. Una persona silenciosa. Hablo demasiado para mi gusto.

Edward se ríe. Debe ser la única mujer en el mundo que admite eso sintiéndose culpable.

—Entonces... ¿nuevo integrante en la familia? Apuesto a que todos están contentos.

La expresión nostálgica de Bella toma por sorpresa a Edward.

—No realmente...

Él la mira con detención.

—No les agrada la idea de tener una mascota. Ni siquiera van a cuidarlo, todo el peso caerá en mí. Yo seré quien lo cuide pero aun así se molestan. Es que no lo adopté realmente, mi padre me lo regaló y todos dicen que soy valerosa. Pero no me siento así. Sé que lo seré si logro curarlo de sus enfermedades, pues lo rescatamos de la calle. Además a nadie le gusta su nombre, pero me da igual. Por cierto, es "Sun". Deberías verlo, es hermoso. Lo será.

En tres segundos, Bella se siente completamente avergonzada por haber hablado demasiado. Se sonroja fuertemente.

—Lo siento, hablo demasiado. Es un defecto.

Más Edward se lo toma con diversión. No lo ha entendido del todo, pero es suficiente para saber que Bella es una chica muy expresiva. Le gusta eso.

—Creo que es una virtud. Te hace distinta.

Distinta. Mucha gente la ha llamado de esa forma, pero él lo hace sonar como si fuese... llamativo, especial... atractivo.

También se da cuenta que lo ha tratado informalmente al decir "deberías verlo". No sabe si pedir disculpas por eso, pero es inevitable. No puede ver a Edward Masen como un hombre mayor.

—No te preocupes por tu familia. Hay veces en las que tienes que hacer cosas por tu propia cuenta sin importar lo que el resto piense. Me gustaría conocer a Sun algún día.

Increíble. Ha logrado captar el nombre del gato. Y lleva mucha razón. Aunque todos piensen lo contrario, hay veces en las que se debe seguir adelante confiando en tu propio instinto.

Bella sonríe.

—Cuando crezca, lo llevaré a la tienda —promete de buen humor.

En ese momento, Edward capta toda la escena: La ventanilla de Bella se encuentra abierta. El viento revolea todo su cabello, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Es largo y hermoso, pero decide tomar la coleta que lleva guardado en su bolsillo y comienza a peinarse con sus dedos para hacerse una cola de caballo como la última vez en que la vio.

Por unos instantes, Edward pierde noción del tiempo. No hay nada más hermoso que ver a una mujer arreglando su cabello con tanta casualidad. Siente algún tipo de obsesión con el de Bella Swan. Nunca vio uno tan largo y cuesta admitir que ese fue uno de los motivos por el que deseó regresar a la tienda: quería volver a verla.

Bella vuelve a girar su rostro hacia él y voltea hacia la carretera, pretendiendo que no la ha observado.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Edward se pone nervioso. En menos de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que Bella es una chica directa. ¿Le iría a preguntar por qué le mira el cabello todo el tiempo? Fue el único motivo por el que identificó a la muchacha arrodillada frente a la bicicleta. Podría identificarla a kilómetros de distancia.

—Muchas personas dicen que las mejores cosas suceden cuando menos lo esperas. ¿Es así? ¿Qué hay de aquellos dichos en los que nos incentivan a desear, anhelar y visualizar lo que queremos para obtenerlo?

Nuevamente lo confirma: Bella Swan es una caja de sorpresas.

—Es... difícil descifrarlo.

No cree que ninguna joven de su edad pueda hacerse semejante planteo.

—Tengo una respuesta en mi cabeza —dice después de corroborar la primera alternativa—, pero... usted, ¿qué piensa al respecto?

Normalmente pensaría una buena respuesta para sentir que está a su nivel. Pero si es lo suficientemente inteligente, apreciará su completa honestidad.

—Siempre he creído en los puntos medios. Nada es absoluto, no creo puedas dar respuestas a muchas interrogativas. Simplemente no esperes nada.

Lo cierto es que ambos poseen una misma inteligencia emocional que parece conectarlos.

—¿No esperar nada? ¿Y cómo prepararnos para lo que sea que esté por venir? —cuestiona la joven.

Edward encoge sus hombros.

—¿Cómo te preparas a la vida? —responde sonriente, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella es una joven apasionada. Muy romántica ante los misterios porque vagamente consigue ser uno. Es un libro abierto y cualquiera puede leerlo. Pero no es así. Ella sigue siendo interesante y eso es lo que piensa Edward Masen. Hay mucho contenido en Bella Swan como para aburrirse.

Él es un caso similar. Es la primera vez que puede encontrar un hombre que verdaderamente piense. Al fin siente que alguien va por el mismo canal que ella.

Cuando llega hasta la casa de los Swan, Bella se lo agradece:

—Espero no haber sido una molestia—sonríe a modo de disculpa.

Edward niega sin problema.

—En absoluto.

Ella frunce sus labios y murmura un suave "adiós" antes de intentar abrir la puerta. Pero no lo logra, ya que el seguro está puesto.

Se muerde la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco a modo de broma e intenta quitar el seguro. Sin embargo, está duro. No puede sacarlo.

Tras varios intentos, Edward interviene.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Se acerca lo suficiente para que su cuerpo esté a pocos centímetros del suyo. Al inclinarse, sus músculos se tensan y luce mucho más atractivo. Pero puede sentir su respiración. Es la única y primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de los labios de un hombre sin haber intensiones ocultas.

Él logra quitar el seguro y se da cuenta que la joven le mira con atención. La luz del sol permite reflejar el brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda. ¿Bella Swan tiene ojos claros?

—G-Gracias —carraspea ella una vez que él se ha separado. Abre la puerta y sale de la camioneta.

La ayuda con la bicicleta y vuelven a despedirse, casi en silencio. Él vuelve a la camioneta y mientras conduce, se da cuenta que ella es más hermosa de lo que creía.

Bella se detiene antes de entrar a la casa y confirma los latidos insistentes de su corazón y de otra parte íntima de su cuerpo:

_"Diablos, quisiera acostarme con el señor Masen."_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:

**En el grupo de FB aclaré que por ciertos inconvenientes actualizaría el sábado, no el viernes, pero pido disculpas a todas las lectoras fantasmas (si es que hay alguna por aquí) y las invito a unirse al grupo, en link está en mi perfil n.n**

**Sepan disculpas los horrores ortográficos, sintaxis o redacción o lo que sea, pues este capítulo no está corregido. Mi beta (mi buena amiga/hermana Lucero Silvero) ha estado muy enferma, no es realmente grave pero por autorización médica no le recomendaban esforzar la vista. Desde aquí le deseamos la mejor de todas las recuperaciones!**

**Las actualizaciones se reducirán a TODOS LOS VIERNES, pues tengo un examen final el 4 de Noviembre así que me veré algo limitada en FF... pero esto sigue en pie, al igual que TH7F (por si alguien lee esta pequeña historia también... habrá?)**

**Y agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, sobretodo la confianza de algunas personas para contarme sus anécdotas personales. Lo valoro demasiado y créanme que eso hace que todo esto valga la pena y que tenga el ánimo para sentarme en esta computadora a escribir ;u;**

**Ya, les gustó? Lo odiaron? No es una historia feliz, pero la vida tiene sus momentos agridulces, no?**

**Mia.**


	5. Las tijeras de Papá

**Tangerines at 5 pm**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia.**

**Gracias a Lucero Silvero (beta FFTH) por corregir este capítulo.**

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica, y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.**

**Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

"_Dentro del Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo podemos distinguir dos tipos sobresalientes:_

_**Repetidores**__: son aquellos individuos que se empeñan en las ejecuciones de acciones repetitivas._

_**Ordenadores**__: son personas que exigen que las cosas que las rodean estén dispuestas de acuerdo con determinadas pautas rígidas, incluyendo distribuciones simétricas."_

_,_

**Doctor: Carlisle Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**- Consulta nro. 1 -**

Camiseta a rayas, shorts de verano, sin calcetines, solamente un par de zapatillas zarrapastrosas.

Bella se encuentra sentada, concentrada en la música que escucha a través de sus auriculares mientras espera a ser atendida, masticando a la vez una goma de mascar sabor uva.

Por fuera se muestra casual, por dentro está concentrada y algo asustada. Físicamente, no luce como el tipo de chica que escucha música clásica para relajarse.

El coro de violines, chelos, flautas y contrabajos finaliza en cuanto la puerta del consultorio se abre. La muchacha se quita rápidamente los auriculares.

De la habitación salen: un matrimonio, una muchacha, un anciano y un joven. Había oído más de una voz, pero no tenía idea que fuesen tantas las personas que estaban dentro de la estancia.

Mientras se dirigen hacia la salida, el anciano agradece al doctor Cullen por su ayuda.

—No se preocupe, las cosas van a ir mucho mejor. Pero ante cualquier cosa llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos el viernes.

Bella se pregunta a sí misma si la familia entera ha venido por ayuda.

El doctor cierra la puerta y todo permanece en silencio. El corazón de la joven late con ahínco en cuanto intercambian miradas.

—Adelante —indica él extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, señalando el consultorio.

Ella sonríe nerviosa y asiente antes de adentrarse.

El consultorio de Carlisle Cullen no luce como el de su esposa. Parece una residencia antigua o un estudio jurídico. Nota estantes llenos de libros, diplomas, cuadros, un escritorio de caoba…

—¿Por qué han venido tantas personas? —pregunta ya que la curiosidad la supera—. ¿Atiende a todos ellos?

Para su sorpresa, él no responde inmediatamente. Su expresión es apacible; frunce los labios a modo de disculpa y entonces Bella recuerda que el doctor no puede hablar mucho debido a la confidencialidad existente para los pacientes.

—Hay veces que ciertos pacientes deben ser traídos por su familia ya que no son capaces de reconocer sus propios problemas. Son casos más complicados, como aquellos que tratan problemas con el alcohol, el consumo de drogas, la bipolaridad o la esquizofrenia. Algunos son tratables, otros no.

—¿Y qué sucede con los que no son tratables?

—Los derivo a una clínica psiquiátrica —responde el hombre sentándose en su escritorio.

"_Dios santo, lo mío no es gran cosa."_

—Entonces… Bella. —Él suspira y acomoda su libreta y bolígrafo, listo para empezar a anotar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

"_El doctor Cullen tiene la sonrisa parecida a la de su esposa"_, piensa Bella. Es cálida y transmite mucha sabiduría. Luce muy atractivo con el cabello rubio y los ojos claros. Por un momento creyó que lo encontraría con una bata blanca, pero no es así; viste una camisa color vino y unos pantalones beige.

Es inevitable devolverle el gesto. Luce amigable.

—¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú en este lugar? —agrega unos segundos después a modo de broma, haciendo referencia a que no está acostumbrado a recibir pacientes tan jóvenes y sanos como ella.

La muchacha empieza a explicar sobre cada una de sus obsesiones a grandes rasgos. Todavía es muy pronto para explayarse y sentirse cómoda al respecto.

Carlisle logra que Bella sienta que está explicando algo banal. Élanota todo con casualidad y lentitud, asintiendo cada vez que ella explica un pequeño detalle. Bella se da cuenta inmediatamente que lo está haciendo adrede para hacerla sentir cómoda. También se da cuenta de otra cosa:

—Usted ya sabe todo esto. —Entrecierra los ojos y espera unos segundos antes de continuar, mientras observa los papeles del doctor—. Escribió mi nombre como "Isabella", pero usted me ha llamado "Bella". ¿Cómo sabe de mis preferencias?

Esme ya le había advertido de la habilidad deductiva de la jovencita. Él se ríe en silencio.

—Es importante que me expliques con tus palabras lo que te sucede. Verás, antes de continuar, te explicaré precisamente cuáles son las diferencias entre el trabajo de tu psicóloga y el mío. El trastorno obsesivo compulsivo se trabaja a través de la terapia cognitiva conductual. Lo que haré será examinarte a nivel clínico. Para empezar, ¿tienes problemas para dormir?

—Sí —responde Bella con énfasis—. Me cuesta demasiado. He intentado acostarme todos los días a las once de la noche pero siempre termino durmiéndome a las tres de la mañana. Es como si mi cabeza…

—… no descansara. Estás constantemente pensando y tu mente termina por agotarse —interrumpe él y Bella asiente apresuradamente—. Todo es producto de tu ansiedad. Deberías ser capaz de dormir pero tu cerebro trabaja innecesariamente.

—Exacto. Es como si me sintiera cansada, pero no puedo dormir. No puedo descansar.

Ella pone una mueca desmotivada y él le sonríe a modo de ánimo.

—Te recetaré pastillas para dormir. Tienes que tomarlas antes de irte a la cama. ¿No tienes problemas cardiológicos, verdad?

—No. —Frunce el ceño y él asiente, escribiendo la receta.

—Perfecto. También voy a recetarte un poco de _rivotril_ sublingual. Una gota debajo de la lengua antes de cada comida y tres antes de acostarte. Tu cuerpo acumula demasiada ansiedad y eso es lo que te lleva a repetir comportamientos de una forma concreta, lo que en este tipo de desorden llamamos "rituales". Tienes muchos rituales que cumplir, no porque lo desees, sino porque tu mente no está reaccionando de una forma sana. Es una respuesta física a tu ansiedad.

Bella permanece muda. Jamás ha oído a alguien detallar perfectamente su condición.

—Todos acumulamos ansiedad. Está en nosotros la forma en que logramos liberarla. Algunos optan por el alcohol, el cigarrillo, la gula, el ayuno, el ejercicio o el sexo. Tus obsesiones son muy específicas y debes tratarlo con tu terapeuta. ¿Bien?

—Bien. —Asiente con curiosidad y alivio. No está tan loca como piensa.

—Y por último, probaremos con esto. —Carlisle saca una pequeña caja de medicamentos de uno de los cajones ocultos en su escritorio y se lo entrega a Bella.

Es amarilla. Dice "_Sertralina_".

—Esto... bueno, ¿qué es? —Bella toma la caja y la inspecciona.

—Es un antidepresivo —responde él con casualidad.

La joven reacciona inmediatamente con sorpresa, pero logra ocultarlo rápidamente.

—Oh... bien. —Se ríe falsamente y asiente varias veces.

Carlisle termina de llenar y autorizar los papeles donde ha anotado detenidamente los nombres de los tres medicamentos que Bella comenzará a consumir. La incertidumbre de la joven es enorme y él parece ser una persona muy accesible, así que la escupe inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué antidepresivos? No creo estar tan mal...

El doctor sonríe con paciencia, como si ese fuese un planteo muy común entre sus pacientes.

—Los antidepresivos apaciguan la ansiedad. No solamente sirven para la depresión. Tú no presentas ese tipo de cuadro, lo cual es muy bueno ya que la mayoría de los obsesivos compulsivos sí lo hacen.

Todavía le cuesta absorberlo. ¿Antidepresivos? ¿En verdad se lo están recetando?

Carlisle entiende el hecho que sea una jovencita asustadiza. Está acostumbrado a frecuentar casos de gravedad considerable. Ella no lo es y debería hacérselo saber.

—Tengo un paciente de treinta y dos años. Hace diez ha estado viviendo con este trastorno y ha logrado admitirlo hace uno.

—¿T-Tanto tiempo?

Él asiente.

—La vergüenza es una característica muy importante en este tipo de cuadros. Tus obsesiones son muy irracionales e inexistentes, y lo sabes. Eres consciente de lo que te está pasando. La diferencia entre otro paciente y tú, es que tienes un comportamiento poco sano, lo identificas y no deseas llevarlo a cabo, pero lo terminas haciendo y cuando intentas ignorarlo, más se intensifica. Es un ciclo muy pesado.

El alivio que siente es indescriptible. No cualquiera puede comprender la irracionalidad de todo este asunto. Nadie lo hizo. Carlisle Cullen es el primero en hacérselo saber y Bella se siente completamente agradecida por eso.

—Doctor... ¿usted cree que esté a tiempo para curarme? —pregunta con inseguridad, ya que la respuesta significará todo.

Carlisle la mira atentamente y procede a explicárselo:

—No existe una cura para esta enfermedad.

La piel de Bella se eriza por completo.

—Es como si te tropezaras. No puedo evitar que dejes de hacerlo, pero puedo ayudarte a que cada vez que lo hagas, te levantes y continúes. Las obsesiones no se van definitivamente. Siempre quedará algo. Pero tú tienes el poder para dejarlas atrás y continuar con tu vida cada vez que se presenten.

Entonces... ¿vivirá para siempre con esa obsesión con las mandarinas? ¿Será capaz de superarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomarle?

El doctor le sonríe a modo de consuelo.

—Deberías estar satisfecha contigo misma. Descubriste tu problema y buscaste ayuda. No puedo asegurarte cuánto tiempo tardarás en superarlo, pero eso, definitivamente, ya es un muy buen comienzo.

Y así sería.

**- Dos meses atrás -**

Renée golpea la puerta del baño antes de abrirla lentamente.

—Bells, voy a visitar a la tía Marge. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien, má —Bella responde en voz alta a través del bullicio de la ducha—. ¿Alguien está usando la llave del otro baño? No para de salir agua helada todo el tiempo.

Tratar de enjuagarse con agua helada es un asunto, pero tener el cabello exageradamente largo como Bella e intentar lavarlo, es otro.

—No, tesoro. Tenemos problema con el radiador de nuevo. —Escucha a su madre rezongar.

Bella reacciona de la misma forma.

—¿Podrías decirle a papá que no hay problema con que no sepa arreglar estas cosas? Sería gratificante volver a bañarme con agua caliente, digo.

El estrés de la situación también proviene de las gotas de acondicionador que acaban de deslizarse por su ojo izquierdo, provocándole un fuerte ardor.

—Llamaré al gasista antes de irme. Ah… y recuerda que mañana viene Edward para arreglar la filtración del baño.

Aunque el ardor es intenso, la noticia la obliga a abrir los ojos, completamente aturdida.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿É-Él vendrá a….?

—Se suponía que vendría la otra semana pero ha decidido hacerse un tiempo para poder venir mañana. Así que quiero que limpies todo esto una vez que termines de bañarte.

Aturdida, Bella abre las cortinas de la bañera y mira a su madre, quien está parada en la puerta.

—Mamá, el señor Masen no trabaja los domingos. —Frunce el ceño.

_¿O sí?_

—También pensaba eso, pero se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Además, tenemos que compensar la molestia de traerte del trabajo la semana pasada.

—¿Obligándolo a trabajar? —Se ríe Bella.

—Pagándole —aclara Renée—. Ahora, termina de bañarte. Estás desperdiciando agua.

Ella olvida aquél detalle y vuelve a entrar a la ducha mientras su madre se despide.

¿Un domingo? ¿Edward Masen quería desperdiciar un día de descansoviniendo a trabajar en la casa de los Swan?

Le gusta pensar que podría existir una razón oculta detrás de sus intenciones, pero está divagando demasiado. Lo cierto es que nunca antes ha asistido a la familia Swan ni ha entrado a su casa, y eso la pone ansiosa ya que no desea otra cosa más que volver a verlo.

.

Las noches son muy complicadas para Bella Swan. Por alguna razón desconocida, sus obsesiones se vuelven irritantes a altas horas de la madrugada y tratar de dormir se vuelve todo un desafío. No funciona simplemente acostarse y contar ovejas. Físicamente, no puede conciliar el sueño de las tantas vueltas que da su cabeza. Mucho menos cuando faltan algunas pocas horas para volver a ver a Edward. Normalmente, no sabe en qué momento del día lo verá o si aparecerá o no por la tienda. Conocer una fecha y un horario exacto, es sumamente gratificante. Más aun cuando ha descubierto la fuerte obsesión que siente por ese hombre.

Pensamientos como "desearía abrazarle la espalda o darle un beso en la comisura de los labios" logran que no pegue un ojo a la espera del día siguiente.

Son como siestas interrumpidas. Se levanta a las siete, a las nueve, a las once. No logra descansar mucho.

En el último lapso —el de las once— escucha su teléfono celular sonar. De muy mala gana, atiende.

—¿Buenos días? —Jacob se ríe desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Ceñuda, Bella vuelve a revisar la hora.

—Es domingo. No es mi culpa que madrugues para hacer ejercicio —murmura contra la almohada.

—Deberías unirte a mí —propone de buena gana.

—¿Insinúas que he aumentado de peso? —Bella se levanta de la cama, refunfuñando—. Pues, lo he hecho. Pero no es de tu incumbencia.

Jacob no se ríe debido a que se detiene a pensar. Para él, Bella sigue siendo flacucha.

—Espérame, iré a otra habitación —murmura en voz baja, observando detenidamente a Alice, quien duerme en la cama de al lado. Por suerte, su hermana es de sueño pesado.

De puntillas, sale del dormitorio y baja las escaleras.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede?

Jacob frunce los labios, lamentando la noticia que dará.

—Hoy no podré acompañarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? —exclama Bella de malhumor.

—Tengo esta amiga que quiere que la ayude con matemáticas y…

—Oh, por favor. ¿No puedes salir con ella en otra ocasión? Dijiste que ibas a acompañarme. Sabes que detesto ir al cine con otra persona.

Bella conoce lo suficiente a Jacob Black para saber que esa es una simple excusa para llevársela a la cama. Él es el único de sus amigos que puede permanecer en silencio cada vez que ven una película. Cuando finalmente estrenan algo que puede ser del gusto de Bella, no cuenta con alguien para asistir con ella.

—Puedo cancelar los planes e ir contigo, ya lo sabes —asegura el muchacho con honestidad. Él siente aprecio por su amiga y es capaz de rechazar a cualquier otra chica fácil por ella.

—No, está bien. Necesitas salir. —Suspira Bella, cediendo. En parte es cierto, pero sabe que Jacob podría malinterpretar su molestia con celos y lo que menos necesita ahora es que él piense que se está fijando en él de una manera distinta.

—De todas formas, ¿quieres que nos veamos un rato? Estoy aburrido.

Bella empieza a servirse un vaso con leche.

—Veré si puedo. No hay nadie en casa y tengo que ordenar todo esto para la tarde.

Se supone que vendrá a esa hora, ¿no? ¿Quién trabaja un domingo a la mañana?

—Está bien, podría ayudarte con la escoba —propone el muchacho entre risas, tratando de compensar su ausencia en la noche.

Bella responde de la misma forma. Entonces, alguien toca el timbre de la casa.

—¿Alguna vez en tu vida has barrido? Espérame un segundo. Están tocando la puerta. Mamá debió olvidarse la llave de nuevo.

Guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo por unos segundos mientras abre la puerta y bebe un poco del vaso con leche.

La sorpresa es rotunda. Edward Masen está parado en la entrada de su casa.

Bella pega un saltito e impulsivamente escupe un poco de leche, ahogándose.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward con sorpresa, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero todavía no le ha invitado a pasar a la casa y eso no es correcto.

—S-Sí, d-disculpe. —Aclara su garganta limpiándose rápidamente la boca con la mano libre—. P-Pase…

Edward asiente riéndose en silencio. La joven luce muy graciosa.

Más Bella piensa distinto: su cabello está despeinado y acaba de mancharse con leche. Y por supuesto, la casa está completamente desordenada.

Recuerda la llamada de Jacob y se excusa rápidamente, cortándole.

—Lamento el desorden, creí que vendría en la tarde. Acabo de despertarme y… pues….

—Sí, me doy cuenta. —Asiente él señalando a modo de broma el pijama que está usando.

"_Me quiero morir"_, piensa Bella. Está usando su pijama favorito, uno con dibujos de tocino, pan tostados y huevo. Es demasiado infantil y lo último que desea es lucir ese tipo de aspecto. Ella no es ninguna niña.

—He venido muy temprano, ¿verdad? —se disculpa él, dándose cuenta de aquello—. Puedo volver más tarde y...

—No, no, no. —Niega rápidamente—. Está bien, _quédate._ —Entonces, se da cuenta que es un adulto y le debe respeto—. Digo, _quédese_. Sí, _quédese_.

Edward nota inmediatamente que se ha puesto nerviosa al tomarla por desprovisto. No se ve mal en esos pijamas. Su cabello sigue viéndose bonito, sin embargo, sus ojeras denotan su insomnio. Es inevitable verla como una niña muy tierna.

—Tienes un poco de leche ahí… —Señala él una parte de su pijama. Precisamente, en la clavícula.

Bella reacciona avergonzada. Entonces, antes de limpiarse, se da cuenta de la situación.

"_Acaba de decirme que tengo leche encima de los pechos."_

—¡Ehh…! ¡Señor Masen! ¿Por qué no toma asiento un rato? Mi madre todavía no llega y… —Se apresura por cambiar la ruta de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose.

Edward acepta y la escucha hablar acerca de que ninguno de sus padres se encuentra en casa.

La observa inclinarse y levantar un envoltorio de papel del suelo. Los pantalones de pijama se adhieren perfectamente a su bien formado trasero y toma por desprevenido a Edward que inmediatamente deja de verla como una niña al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Se ruboriza y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiéndose un completo pervertido.

La puerta se abre. La señora Swan acaba de llegar a casa con un par de bolsas del supermercado.

Saluda a Edward y seguidamente, reprende a su hija.

—Bella, ¿por qué te levantas recién a esta hora? Debiste ordenar un poco la casa. Disculpa, Edward, anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde y…

—Lo entiendo completamente —asegura él rápidamente—. No es culpa de Bella, vine temprano porque no quería ocasionarles molestias en la tarde…

—No, no nos causas ninguna molestia. Estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda —asegura la señora con una sonrisa, tratándolo como si fuese el amigo de su hijo mayor. Pues, lo es—. Bella, ve a cambiarte.

Edward se siente culpable por los regaños que Bella está recibiendo. Obviamente, ha sido mala idea venir un domingo a las once de la mañana. Al menos en su casa no pasan este tipo de cosas. Su esposa lo obliga a ir temprano a la Iglesia con sus hijos. Pero las cosas eran distintas por aquí, principalmente porque todos los hijos ya eran adultos.

Inmediatamente recuerda que cuando era joven, tampoco le gustaba ordenar su habitación. Siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no es así. Tampoco le gusta divagar en ese tema. Es un conflicto interno permanente.

Bella obedece a su madre a regañadientes, no porque no desea cambiarse —iba a hacerlo en seguida— sino porque detesta ser tratada como una niña y más en frente de Edward. De alguna forma, busca impresionarlo con su madurez y este tipo de situaciones solamente la hunden más y más en el pozo de la inocencia.

Por más que deseé pasar más tiempo cerca de él, sabe que solamente vino para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Una vez que termina de cambiarse de ropa, decide trenzar su cabello para verse un poco más prolija.

Hay días en los que Bella se siente cómoda con su cabello, pero hay otros en los que lo detesta y siente ganas de tomar unas tijeras y cortárselo, ya que le toma mucho tiempo cuidarlo.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que considera el uso de las tijeras y se promete que la próxima semana lo hará. Quizás hasta los hombros o un poco menos, pero algo tenía que hacer con esas puntas abiertas.

Sun, como todas las mañanas, la observa cepillarse el cabello. Ya pasaron varios días desde la primera vez que lo llevó al consultorio del doctor Buttercup. Bella jamás habría adivinado el diagnóstico: Sun fue rescatado de una de las sociedades mascoteras más denigradas del pueblo. Mejor conocida como la "sociedad desprotectora de animales". El veterinario aseguró que Sun era un animal con mucha suerte por haber encontrado a la joven en su camino.

Tampoco era cierto que debía consumir croquetas. Él era más pequeño de lo que le advirtieron, así que necesitaba beber suficiente leche deslactosada hasta ganar más kilos.

La presencia de Sun en la casa de los Swan ha mejorado en algunos puntos, porque no empeorará con el tiempo. Alice sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana después de haber rechazado rotundamente al animal. Según Emmett, Alice piensa que Bella es una caprichosa, que puede pedir lo que sea y se lo terminarán dando.

Bella aún no lo sabe, pero el verdadero motivo por el que su padre le ha regalado a Sun es porque desea darle algún sentido de responsabilidad y cuidado a su hija. Está lejos de ser un simple capricho.

**.**

Edward está terminando de aplicar una cinta de reparación de tuberías para controlar la filtración de agua en el baño cuando algo despierta su atención. Encuentra en la bañera por lo menos tres frascos de tratamiento para el cabello.

"_¿Es este su secreto?",_ piensa con curiosidad.

De pronto, una figura pequeña y grisácea aparece en la habitación mientras emite un maullido.

Sun entra al baño mientras es vigilado por Bella.

—_Carajo, eres tú. _—Suspira aliviado después de llevarse un buen susto. Y es que el minino es muy pequeño.

Hay algo en sus palabras que altera a Bella en un muy buen sentido. Es un adulto, pero acaba de insultar frente a ella. Tiene una voz gutural y masculina. De nuevo, se da cuenta que él no es simplemente "el señor Masen, el fontanero". Es Edward. Un hombre muy atractivo e inteligente.

—Lo siento. Sun se escapó por unos segundos. Es todo un travieso.

Edward automáticamente recuerda al pequeño y acaricia delicadamente su pelaje. Todavía está lastimado.

—Es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba.

—Lo es. —Sonríe Bella. Entonces, se da cuenta que esto no es correcto—. Perdón, sé que está ocupado. Lo dejaré continuar. Sun, ven aquí, _michi, michi._

"_Su voz es muy dulce_."

—No te preocupes, ya casi termino —responde acomodando sus herramientas—. ¿Tú no trabajas hoy?

—No desde que cuido a Sun. El señor Woodgate me da un día libre a la semana.

"_Y por lo general lo utilizo los domingos, el día en que no vienes a la tienda."_

—Sabe… — Bella no completa la frase, pues su madre aparece en el pasillo de forma inesperada.

—¡Mier… rayos, mamá! —se contradice rápidamente. En la casa de los Swan, nadie dice groserías—. ¡Me asustaste!

—Ay, bueno. —Renée frunce el ceño, sin comprender por qué su hija se altera tanto.

Y es que ambos sienten que las conversaciones que tienen no son apropiadas o bien vistas, pero eso no evita que las lleven a cabo.

Renée conversa con Edward mientras le explica la falla en la tubería del drenaje. Bella no tiene idea de lo que está explicando, pero expone como si fuese una cuestión sumamente sencilla.

"_Es un hombre muy inteligente. Quizás más de lo que cree."_

—Ya es un poco tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar, querido?

"_¿Edward Masen almorzando con nosotros?"_

—No quiero ser una molestia. Suficiente con que haya interrumpido un domingo a la mañana —se disculpa él, con humildad.

—¡Tonterías! Nos hiciste un gran favor, sería agradable contar con tu presencia.

No tiene más remedio que aceptar la propuesta. No quiere interferir siendo un día de descanso familiar, pero se nota que ella insiste en agradecérselo.

Después de que él haya aceptado, Renée se marcha para atender el teléfono. Nuevamente, Bella y Edward permanecen solos.

—Mamá no es muy buena cocinando, pero hace una increíble lasaña —comenta con casualidad. Muy en el fondo, se encuentra feliz de poder estar un rato más con él.

—Apuesto a que sí. Tu madre es una persona muy buena.

Hay algo en la forma en que Edward trata a Bella que no es de su completo agrado. Es como si en verdad la considerara una niña, como si hubiese una barrera muy amplia entre ellos dos simplemente por la diferencia de edades. Pero Bella es una chica muy lista e intuitiva. Sabe que la está tratando con caballerosidad porque está trabajando para su familia y debe permanecer humilde. No tiene la libertad de ser como realmente es frente a una familia que poco y nada conoce.

Para el almuerzo, todos los Swan se encuentran en la mesa. El único momento en que puede soltarse un poco es cuando conversa con Emmett, un viejo amigo. Pero una vez servida la lasaña, Edward se vuelve encantador y sumiso.

—Te agradecemos por tomarte la molestia en venir, Edward. —Es un importante reconocimiento que Charlie esté agradeciéndole aquello—. Sé que podría haberlo hecho, pero las herramientas en esta casa desaparecen rápidamente.

—No desaparecen, las pierdes. —Renée bufa como si estuviese burlándose de su esposo.

Esto es normal en la mesa, pero no cuando hay un invitado. Bella se siente avergonzada y Edward algo incómodo.

—Pasa todo el tiempo. —Se ríe Edward para aligerar la tensión entre el matrimonio—. A veces mi hijo las utiliza y termina escondiéndolas vaya uno a saber dónde.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo están ellos? ¿Van bien en la escuela? —La educación. Lo que más le importa a Charlie es la educación.

—Afortunadamente. Aunque a Micah no le está yendo muy bien en los deportes. Últimamente está obsesionado con el ajedrez.

Charlie murmura asintiendo como si eso no fuese una agradable noticia. No cree que sea bueno que un niño no haga deportes.

—Por unos segundos olvidé que tienes un hijo que va a la secundaria. Eres muy joven, Edward —halaga Renée a modo de cumplido.

Pero es un tema delicado para Edward. A veces no sabe si sentirse orgulloso de ser un padre muy joven. A veces ni siquiera se siente como uno. Todo fue tan apresurado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que se volvería un adulto.

Bella capta rápidamente el atisbo de nostalgia en la expresión de Edward. No se ha detenido a pensar qué podría opinar él al respecto. Después de todo, luce como un padre satisfecho.

De pronto, Alice pega un gritito que sobresalta a la mesa.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Quita a esa estúpida bola de pelos de encima de mis pies! —gruñe tensando la mandíbula, como si tratara de no perder la paciencia.

Bella se asusta y rápidamente observa debajo de la mesa. Sun ha caminado solito hasta los pies de Alice, como si lo hiciese a propósito.

Lo busca en sus brazos para volver a acostarlo mientras termina de almorzar.

—¿Por qué no lo encierras en otro lado? —vuelve a protestar su hermana. Por unos segundos, Edward atribuye la irracional repulsión oculta de Alice a una fobia al gato.

—Alice, no discutas en la mesa. —Renée se impone, repentinamente molesta.

No ha tenido una buena noche con Jasper y su paciencia es limitada. Para Alice, no significa nada que haya un invitado en la mesa. Sigue siendo su casa y se comportará como ella desee.

—¡Ese estúpido gato me saca de quicio! ¡Todo el tiempo está maullando y dejando sus porquerías en…!

—¡Alice, guarda silencio o te vas a tu cuarto! —Charlie es severo, incluso Edward logra intimidarse.

Ella se controla pero mira con frustración a su hermana. Levanta su plato y termina por retirarse de la mesa, logrando un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

—Alice es una malcriada. Siento que tengas que darte cuenta de eso tan pronto, Edward —Charlie acota a modo de disculpa, pero suena más a una queja.

—No pasa nada —responde el muchacho porque… ¿qué otra alternativa tiene?

Bella puede darse cuenta a través de los ojos de Edward lo incómodo que está y las ganas que tiene de marcharse de la casa. Se siente triste y avergonzada porque su familia es como es y en menos de doce horas él se ha dado cuenta de aquello.

El teléfono de Edward suena. Pide disculpas por no haberlo pagado y se aleja de la mesa para atender la llamada.

Es Heidi. Le avisa que su madre ha llegado a casa tal y como lo había prometido.

—Era mi esposa. Al parecer ha habido un pequeño inconveniente familiar. —No es del todo cierto, pero su madre puede ser algo pesada con las visitas, sobre todo si él no se encuentra en casa.

Vuelve a disculparse por la interrupción aunque la familia Swan está agradecida con él. Después de pagarle, Charlie le pide un favor a su hija:

—Bella, acompaña al señor Masen a la puerta.

La casa de los Swan no es tan grande como el terreno en donde viven. El porche es acogedor y hay varios metros de entrada antes de dar con la calle.

—Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar las escenas de mi hermana. —Bella murmura con nostalgia mientras salen al pórtico.

—Oh, no, no es para tanto…

—Estaba incómodo —interrumpe Bella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Él se asombra—. Pude notarlo en sus ojos. Apuesto a que usted no es tan tolerable como finge ser.

En una simple deducción y Edward se siente completamente identificado.

No sabe qué contestar porque ella está en lo cierto. Bella mira hacia otro costado con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Mi hermana… bueno, ella es algo especial. Creo que de todos es la que más problemas tiene. No lo parece, porque es mucho más dedicada en lo que hace que nosotros, pero es difícil de entenderla.

Edward sonríe en silencio.

—No es una familia si no tiene problemas.

—Yo creía en eso —asegura Bella medio riéndose—. Hasta que pensé en usted.

El planteo vuelve a tomar por sorpresa a Edward.

—¿En mí?

—Y en su familia. Parecen muy unidos…

—Ninguna familia es perfecta, Bella.

—Lo sé, y estoy segura de que tambiéntienen problemas. Pero apuesto a que los resuelven fácilmente porque el amor que sienten es firme.

—Tu familia te quiere y lo he notado —afirma él con seguridad.

—Por supuesto. Nos unen los lazos de sangre. Pero esos lazos no siempre son tan fuertes. Supongo que el tiempo y los problemas de cada uno logran que se desgasten un poco.

Ella está en lo cierto y de nuevo se ve sorprendido por la sabiduría de la muchacha. Hace poco menos de unas horas la vio vestida en pijamas como una adolescente y ahora siente que está tratando con toda una señorita. Quizás es la trenza que está usando ahora. Le sienta bien.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

Bella alza su rostro hacia él.

—No puedes comparar a mi familia con la tuya porque no será lo mismo.

Ella se ríe con crudeza.

—Es cierto. Nunca podremos ser como tu familia. —Ella sigue haciendo referencia a que la familia de Edward es perfecta y eso le molesta.

—No estoy diciendo eso. —Suspira él y se apoya contra el respaldo de la casa, justo al lado de Bella—. No hay niños en tu familia. Ustedes ya son adultos y tus padres tienen mucha más experiencia que yo. Ustedes no necesitan de ellos para crecer y a esta altura de la vida, ya sabes que ellos no son perfectos. Tienen tantos problemas como tú o más. Mis hijos todavía creen que soy un superhéroe o algo así. Creen que sus padres no van a equivocarse y eso es normal porque con el tiempo se darán cuenta que… no soy tan bueno como luzco.

Es el turno de Bella de sorprenderse. Edward Masen suena deprimido.

—Usted es un buen hombre —le dice ella—. Tendrá imperfecciones, pero ama a su esposa y a sus hijos como nadie más en este pueblo. Usted sí es un modelo a seguir.

Los halagos pueden ser aceptados humildemente, pero tratándose de una chica tan perceptible como Bella, siente que no es necesario fingir.

—No es un cuento de hadas como tú crees. —Medio se ríe, medio bufa—. No fue tan fácil al comienzo y a veces sigue no siéndolo.

Se siente mucho más humano oírle decir eso. Si una familia tan perfecta como los Masen también tiene problemas, la suya no es tan grave como piensa.

Edward se da cuenta que está hablando de más y que no la está tratando como una niña.

—El punto es que no todas las familias son perfectas y no deberías estar avergonzada de la tuya porque eres lo que eres por ellos. Y eres una buena chica.

Bella le mira fijamente por unos segundos y se echa a reír.

—Sé que existe una diferencia de edad entre nosotros, pero no necesita fingir que tiene el control de la situación solamente por ser el adulto. No tiene por qué pretender que le está dando consejos a una niña. Puede ser crudo si gusta. Lo apreciaría mucho más.

Edward se muerde el labio, observando a la joven. No, tal vez no es una niña después de todo.

Se echa a reír.

—Siempre olvido que eres mucho más madura de lo que aparentas.

—Entonces… no me mire como una niña o una adulta. Simplemente… como un ser humano más.

Se miran durante unos segundos. Ella se lo está pidiendo como un favor. Él lo toma como un buen consejo. Se ríe y ella intenta acompañarlo en silencio.

Edward observa el árbol de mandarinas a varios metros. Siempre le ha gustado ese detalle en la casa de los Swan.

—Ese es un hermoso árbol.

Bella frunce los labios. Ese árbol no es de su completo agrado.

—Lo es… —Sin embargo, admite que es muy precioso. Más aún a la luz del sol.

Él suspira.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Mi madre se encuentra allí. Puede que empiece un gran escándalo por no encontrarme.

La muchacha de ojos verdes sonríe y es honesta. No es el tipo de comentario que el señor Masen haría a cualquiera.

Mientras se marcha hasta su camioneta ella le observa con curiosidad.

"_Tal vez no sea un hombre tan perfecto como aparenta."_

**.**

—Me dijo que el señor Bigotes está sucio.

Edward ladea su rostro hacia el asiento de al lado para observar el peluche de Emma.

—Eso no es cierto. —Frunce el ceño y aprovecha el semáforo en rojo para tomar al conejo entre sus manos. Observándolo mejor, parece que lleva tierra encima—. Bueno… está un poco sucio. Eso es porque lo arrastras a todos lados, corazón. Así como tú te bañas en las noches, él también debería bañarse.

—¿Podemos bañarlo hoy? —pregunta la pequeña con inocencia, abrazando su conejo posesivamente.

Su padre sonríe con ganas. Emma es la cosa más tierna que jamás ha visto en su vida.

—Se lo dejaremos a mami, ¿bien? —responde él acariciando su cabeza con la mano libre.

—¿Y… podemos comprar gomitas para él así no se sienta triste?

—¿Gomitas para el señor Bigotes? —pregunta con asombro—. Creí que prefería el chocolate.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Le… le gusta el chocolate. —La niña prefiere esa opción.

—Pues… no creo que deba comer tanto chocolate. No querrías que vuelva al dentista, ¿o sí?

Emma niega rápidamente, un poco asustada. Edward vuelve a reírse.

—Gomitas estarán bien. —Asiente él—. Pero primero vamos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿okay?

La pequeña continúa hablando acerca de las crayolas que utilizó el día de hoy para dibujar una casa. Edward la escucha encantado. Es tan ingeniosa y adorable, siempre se la pasa hablando. Muy en el fondo, espera que su relación con Emma no cambie con los años.

Llegan a la secundaria donde Micah estudia. Normalmente toma el autobús escolar, pero Edward se ha ofrecido a pasarlos a buscar. Hace un mes que ha dejado de hacerlo.

En cuanto Micah divisa la camioneta de su padre, se acerca sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, un muchacho se acerca a él palmeando su hombro en busca de atención. Por unos segundos, Edward piensa que son amigos, pero Micah saca su billetera y le entrega dinero antes de que se despida con un sonoro "Hasta mañana, idiota".

—Hey, amigo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Edward plantea tratando de sonar casual.

—Bien, papá. —Suspira con una pequeña sonrisa. No es ninguna sorpresa, Micah tiende a ser bastante callado.

—¿Qué sucede con ese muchacho? ¿Es tu amigo? —pregunta porque jamás los ha visto juntos.

—Por supuesto que no, papá. —Bufa el muchacho, riéndose de sí mismo.

—¿Y por qué le prestaste dinero? —Frunce el ceño, tratando de mirarle a través del espejo retrovisor.

—No le presté dinero. Le pagué para que no me golpeara.

—¿Qué? —Edward suelta con asombro y cierto atisbo de malhumor—. ¿Por qué…?

—El señor Bigotes está sucio. —Emma se da la vuelta para mostrarle el conejo a su hermano. Como ambos tienen una buena relación, él le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza juguetonamente.

—¿Por qué está sucio? ¿No lo has lavado? —Micah cambia de tema tomando al conejo y entrando en una conversación con su hermanita.

Pero Edward no planea dejarlo así como así.

—Emma, ¿qué opinas si jugamos de nuevo a los _oídos cerrados_? —propone Edward.

La pequeña acepta con emoción. Cualquier juego le divierte. Se tapa rápidamente sus oídos.

—Ah… ¿y el señor Bigotes? —Se da cuenta que el peluche no podrá taparse los oídos.

—Gíralo de cabeza para que sus orejas no escuchen nada. Si ganas, les compraré dos bolsas de gomitas.

Emma se emociona ante la tentativa y decide empezar a jugar como la buena e inocente niña que es.

Micah imita a su hermana y se tapa los oídos a propósito.

—Micah, quítate las manos de ahí. —Edward le reprende. El jovencito pone los ojos en blanco y deja de jugar—. ¿Cómo es eso de que le pagaste para que no te golpeara?

—Pues… así como suena. —Encoge sus hombros, viéndole la lógica al asunto—. Le pagué para que no me molestara en todo el día.

—¿Micah, cómo puedes…? Espera, ¿era el dinero de tu almuerzo?

—Papá, ¿podemos ir a casa y ya? Sinceramente, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto —suspira abatido, ligeramente desmotivado.

Edward no puede comprender que su hijo se deje manipular de tal forma. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de entender a su hijo y no es la gran cosa. Técnicamente, ahora era un adolescente y tendría que diferir con él.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí. No puedes estar pagándole a un imbécil para que no te moleste, así no es como la vida funciona, Micah.

—Así es como la secundaria funciona, papá. No le veo el problema de tener que pagar para mi seguridad. Es por eso que la gente trabaja, ¿no?

—No, Micah. —Edward frunce el ceño y le mira como si acabara de decir algo ridículo. Respira hondo y se da cuenta que no servirá a través de los insultos—. El trabajo dignifica y lo sabes. Pero también es importante saber en qué lo gastas. ¿Realmente quieres que ese grandulón se salga con la suya y reciba dinero gratis?

Micah comprende el punto, pero no siente ánimos de hablar.

—¿Podemos hablar luego, papá? —vuelve a pedir con cierto tono de respeto mientras procede a colocarse sus auriculares.

Para Micah podría servir a modo de postergación, pero en el caso de Edward, se trata de una nueva preocupación instalada en su cabeza.

—¿Y las gomitas? —pregunta Emma con un deje de tristeza una vez quellegan a casa.

—Ahora iré a comprártelas, déjame hablar un segundo con mami, ¿sí? —Él levanta a la pequeña y la lleva hasta el interior de la casa, donde vuelve a soltarla para que saluden a su madre.

Edward espera lo suficiente para que Heidi converse un rato con sus hijos. Micah luce distraído con sus auriculares pero eso es común en él.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos, ¿de acuerdo? —pide ella mientras termina de servir la gelatina que acaba de preparar para sus hijos.

Una vez solos, Edward se acerca a ella para hablar en voz baja.

—¿Sabías que Micah no almuerza en la escuela?

El planteo deja estupefacta a su esposa.

—¿Qué?

—Gasta su dinero pagándole a un muchacho para que no lo golpeé.

Al igual que su esposo, le cuesta creerlo.

—¿Micah? ¿Estás seguro, Edward? —duda mientras se ríe—. Él es un buen chico. Nadie lo molestaría.

—Aparentemente, ese no es el caso —dice y trata de no mostrar su indignación. Es extraño que en Double Springs existan casos de _bullying_.

—¿Y por qué no los lo comentaría? —Alza una ceja—. Micah siempre te cuenta todo.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Heidi. —Él suspira, estresado—. Ha empezado a distanciarse del resto.

—Pero ya sabes que es algo normal. Es adolescente. Cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir, nos escapábamos a todos lados y volvíamos a casa a altas horas de la noche. Simplemente es una etapa de rebeldía.

—Yo no le pagaba a nadie —se justifica él—. ¿Sabes qué dijo? Que para eso servía el trabajo. Para pagarle a alguien.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —pregunta su esposa algo confundida. No entiende bien por dónde va el planteo de Edward.

—¿Es en serio? —Bufa él—. Heidi, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estaríamos dando a Micah si dejo dejamos que le siga pagando a ese imbécil?

—Edward, por favor, es un niño, no un delincuente —pide con discreción porque cree que no ha sido correcto llamar así al otro muchacho—. Micah tarde o temprano va a crecer y convertirse en un adulto. Es inevitable que cometa equivocaciones.

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Sentarnos a ver cómo un mocoso molesta a mi hijo?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Ella está de acuerdo—. Trata de hablar sobre esto con él. Yo hablaré con la familia del otro muchacho y… asunto arreglado.

—Probablemente no. —Edward frunce su ceño—. Tal vez si nos metemos podría ser peor. No creo que a él le agrade que interfiramos en sus asuntos.

—Exactamente. —Asiente ella. Suspira y se acerca a él para acariciar su pecho—. Sé que estás preocupado por él y también yo lo estoy, pero tienes que entender que no podemos manejar su vida. No es como Emma que depende de nosotros.

—Siguen siendo niños. —Niega él.

—Pero tenemos que dejar que cometan sus propios errores. Lo que está haciendo Micah no es correcto y como padre, deberías hacérselo saber. Pero no puedes ir y golpear a ese niño. Sé que a veces puedes ser temperamental y pasional, eso es lo que más amo de ti.

Edward también la ama y se lo hace saber asintiendo y suspirando. Pero no es eso lo que lo mantiene preocupado realmente y lo sabe.

No se lo va a decir a su esposa porque en varias ocasiones han terminado discutiendo por ese motivo.

—Tengo que ir un rato al taller y a comprarle a Emma las gomitas… ¿necesitas algo?

Heidi le entrega una pequeña lista de compras a Edward, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios.

.

Le toma aproximadamente diez minutos terminar las compras, pero tarda veinte hasta que Jessica termina de cobrarle. Todavía no comprende por qué Bella no está trabajando ese día.

Sale de la tienda y escucha una voz familiar:

—Hola, señor Masen.

Se da vuelta y encuentra a Bella a un costado de la entrada de la tienda, barriendo.

—Creí que no habías venido a trabajar. —Apunta la tienda con sorpresa.

Bella le regala una sonrisa amistosa y se sienta en uno de los banquillos de la tienda.

—Iba a decirle "buenos días" pero a juzgar por su expresión abatida, parece que está lejos de ser uno.

Se ríe en silencio. Bella y sus deducciones….

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —pregunta él y ella asiente atenta—. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "señor Masen"?

Ella parpadea atónita y permanece muda. Él se acerca lentamente hacia donde está sentada para hacerle compañía.

—¿Luzco viejo? —Pregunta abatido por el tema—. ¿Luzco como "el señor Masen"?

"_Ah, entonces la cosa va por ahí…"_

—En absoluto. Usted luce muy joven…

Edward enarca una ceja y Bella se sonroja.

—Quiero decir… _luces_ joven, Edward.

Se ríe.

—Lo hago porque es una cuestión de respeto. Si mis padres se enteran que trato informalmente a un adulto, van a pensar que soy una revoltosa. —Este hecho, no obstante, le causa diversión.

—_Al carajo eso_, Bella —murmura en voz baja, chasqueando la lengua.

Algo en el pecho de la joven comienza a removerse.

—_Al carajo eso._ —Se ríe imitando sus palabras.

Ambos ahora sienten que no existe una barrera de edad.

—La otra vez creíste que mi familia era perfecta… —Empieza a negar—. Pero no tienes idea lo difícil es que es crecer de golpe.

"_¿Crecer de golpe?"_

—No comprendo. —Parpadea la joven.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Bella? —pregunta con honestidad.

Ella se muerde la lengua. No lo sabe.

—¿Veintiocho? —Sabe que no es esa edad, pero al menos no lograría ofenderlo.

—Sé que no piensas que eso es cierto. —Se ríe—. Tengo treinta y un años y soy padre de un adolescente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo dejé de ser un adolescente para estar cuidando a uno?

No puede saber precisamente lo que siente, pero puede darse una buena idea.

—Supongo que es difícil aceptar que estoy envejeciendo. Pero no siento que lo esté haciendo.

—Técnicamente, eres joven para muchas cosas. —Ella se lo recuerda.

Edward asiente para sí mismo, frunciendo los labios.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? —propone Bella para levantarle el ánimo—. La mayoría de las muchachas de mi edad creen que eres muy apuesto.

De todas las cosas que pudieron ocurrírsele, esa era la más lejana.

—¿En serio? —Parecía como si él no estuviese al tanto de aquello.

Bella se lo jura.

—Creen que eres el joven muchacho que se casó con el amor de su vida y tiene unos hijos increíbles.

Suena como un buen cumplido y él no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Ahora que lo pienso… me cuesta recordar que eres un padre de familia. —No puede creer que lo está admitiendo, pero le gusta ser honesta y directa con él.

Por supuesto, hay algo en sus respuestas que consiguen atraerle bastante.

Decide sonreírle y suspirar. La vida no es sencilla para él y Bella lo sabe ahora.

La observa mejor: hoy ha recogido todo su cabello en una coleta alta.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu cabello. Es muy largo.

Él ha decidido ser honesto y directo con ella también.

—Oh… —Bella se echa a reír, pensando que se trataba de otra cosa. Se toma un mechón—. Esto… pues… depende.

—¿De…?

—De lo que sea. —Encoge sus hombros—. Hay días que me agrada. Otrosque no lo soporto.

—¿Por qué? —¿Ella odiaba su cabello?

—Es la primera cosa que todo el mundo elogia al verme. Al comienzo se sentía agradable pero ahora es como… ¿en serio? ¿Es lo único bueno que tengo? El cabello largo no hace bella a ninguna chica. Admiro a aquellas que deciden dejárselo muy corto. Significa que su rostro es bonito. Además, tardo en cepillarlo y necesito cuidarlo. Me entra pereza. En nuestro baño hay por lo menos cinco cremas para el cuidado del cabello y ninguna de esas es mía.

—¿No? —pregunta él con curiosidad. Logró verlas el domingo. ¿No eran suyas?

—No. —Niega ella, riéndose—. Son de mi hermana. Realmente no lo cuido demasiado.

Edward planeaba decir algo, pero acaba de darse cuenta que sus halagos podrían lograr el resultado no deseado. No quiere que piense que lo único bello en ella es su cabello.

—Creo que el cabello es algo muy bonito en una mujer. Pero no importa cuán largo o corto lo tengas, eso no es lo que hace a una mujer hermosa —confiesa.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornan rosáceas porque no está segura si acaba de decirle que es hermosa.

—¿Crees que mi cabello me hace diferente? —lo pregunta en serio.

—No —responde él mirándole a los ojos—. Pero creo que es realmente bello.

La mirada de Edward Masen se dirige rápidamente a su coleta.

Algo en la forma en que se lo dijo, tan masculino y gutural, hizo que la piel se le ponga como de gallina. Acaba de confesarle lo inconfesable: él cree que es linda.

—Gracias. —Sonríe ella con vergüenza y le da un suave golpe amistoso a su hombro con su cabeza.

Se promete a sí misma que nunca más volverá a pensar en las tijeras del armario.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:

No voy a actualizar la próxima semana por motivos de estudio u.u volveré la próxima semana y espero actualizar dos por semana nuevamente n.n

Gracias por todos sus reviews y el apoyo a esta historia. TH7F vuelve el 15 de diciembre :)

Saludos,

Mia.


	6. Ella sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no

**TANGERINES AT 5PM**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia.**

**Gracias a Lucero Silvero (beta FFTH) por corregir este capítulo.**

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica, y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.**

**Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"_El Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo puede ser común en pacientes con una personalidad previa obsesiva, es decir, personas que anteriormente ya eran meticulosas, perfeccionistas, amantes del orden, pero sin tener todavía obsesiones y compulsiones claras._

_Es importante señalar que esta enfermedad se presenta en casos donde la personalidad previa del paciente fuese sana y que los síntomas se inicien tras una situación desencadenante, como el __**fallecimiento de alguien cercano**__."_

**.**

**Licenciada: Esme A. Platt de Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**-Sesión nro. 12-**

—¿Con cuántos personas te has visto involucrada física o emocionalmente?

Es el primer paso para introducirse de lleno en el tema más doloroso que afrontará durante sus sesiones: la partida de Edward de su vida.

—Dos —Bella responde estoicamente.

—¿Cuántas veces has estado enamorada de una persona? —Esme pregunta con amabilidad mientras escribe sus notas.

Bella permanece rígida en todo momento, como si intentara que una tormenta no termine por derrumbar un castillo de naipes. Se muerde el labio porque esa respuesta es tan sencilla que es difícil de contestar.

—Una sola vez.

Esme se detiene por unos segundos y logra razonar el nombre del susodicho.

—¿Estuviste enamorada de Edward, verdad?

Bella sonríe con amargura.

—¿Usted qué opina? —pregunta queriendo saber la respuesta de la licenciada.

Más ella se limita a sonreír frunciendo los labios para volver a escribir aquella nota.

—¿Qué tipo de relación llevaban? —Es una pregunta política, porque durante once sesiones logró entender más o menos por dónde iba la cuestión.

—Ninguna formal. Un día me empezó a gustar y al otro yo le empecé a gustar. Las cosas se dieron y… comenzamos una especie de relación casual. Nos reuníamos una vez a la semana para tener sexo. Pronto, las reuniones aumentaron hasta que prácticamente nos veíamos todos los días. Las cosas se salieron de control y… desistimos. Nos costó mucho darnos cuenta que no iba a ser posible. Y un día, sin siquiera avisarme, se marchó del pueblo.

—¿Con su familia?

Bella niega lentamente, mirando al vacío.

—Heidi, Emma y Micah todavía siguen en el pueblo. Su esposa no quiere volver a verme a la cara, pero… ¿quién puede culparla? —Medio se ríe, medio se lamenta.

Esme asiente.

—¿Lograron algún tipo de vínculo emocional?

—Nunca quiso admitirlo, pero así fue. Creo que ese fue el motivo por el que se fue, saber que yo podía haber sido algo más que una amante casual. Por mi cuenta… —suspira—. Bueno, usted ya sabe.

—¿Alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?

Bella sonríe divertida.

—El "amo coger contigo" ¿cuenta?

Ambas se ríen a medias. No es un tema fácil de tocar.

Bella se rasca el cuello. Desde que ha cortado todo su cabello, el aire comienza a refrescar toda su espalda.

—Me di cuenta que las personas, sobretodo los adolescentes como yo, cuando nos enamorados, creemos que será la última vez que lo haremos. Solía pensar que aparentar ser un adulto era lo mejor del mundo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui más inmadura de lo que esperaba. No soy un adulto y eso está bien. Durante mucho tiempo oí a compañeras de la escuela quejarse sobre sus romances fallidos, como si no hubiese una solución. Me molestaba porque no me parecía un problema tan importante. Es decir, supéralo. Ya conocerás otro. Pero después, cuando me tocó vivirlo, me dije a mí misma "maldita sea, tienes todo el derecho a dramatizar, a quebrarte. Está bien pensar que el mundo se acaba mañana si así te sientes mejor" porque al final, las únicas personas que entienden de amor son las que lo han sufrido a sudor y a sangre.

Como toda deliberación, Esme no anota absolutamente nada. Escucha atentamente.

—Sin embargo… hoy en día pienso que esa resolución sigue siendo estúpida. No es el fin del mundo abandonar una relación. El amor no se trata de "amar y ser correspondido", amar significa amar algo aunque sea tuyo o no. Siempre fui directa con mis sentimientos porque no creo en esas patrañas de que "perderé todo mi orgullo". ¿Perder el orgullo por decir lo que siento? Es decir, ¿ve lo ridículo que eso suena? Si lo siento, lo haré saber. Mi orgullo es mucho más grande como para depender de una estúpida frase. Siento que si me limito a decir lo que siento por una tonta reacción negativa, estaré fracasando en muchos aspectos de mi vida.

—Necesitas expresar todo lo que sientes siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda. Tampoco necesitas contarles a todos lo que has hecho para que luego te sientas fatal. Creo que es excelente que tengas una fuerte autoestima con respecto a tus emociones. Nadie debería estar avergonzado de lo que siente. Y tal y como dices, amor no significa únicamente amar y ser correspondido. Puedes decirle a alguien que lo amas y no hacer nada al respecto porque, por amor, sabes que es lo mejor para esa persona.

—Lo sé. El amor a veces puede resultar complicado… en otras, puede resultar muy sencillo. Quizás me enfoqué demasiado en esto porque fue la primera vez que sentí algo así por otra persona. Me ayudaba a escapar de mis problemas. Fui egoísta. Me acerqué a él solamente para apartar mis obsesiones por los rituales y yo lo sabía. _Pero no me arrepiento._

Esme asiente anotando aquello con rapidez.

—Estás hablando de tus obsesiones. Si bien, ya tenemos una idea clara de cada una de ellas, pero… ¿alguien sabe acerca de ellas? Tengo entendido que la primera persona en saberlo fue tu madre y el día de hoy, toda tu familia lo sabe y lo acepta. Pero, ¿existe otra persona que lo sepa y que no provenga de tu núcleo familiar?

Bella esboza una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hay una persona que lo sabía desde hace rato. Es una amiga a la que no frecuento tanto como quisiera porque vive en otra ciudad. Pero… no muchos lo saben, y quienes lo saben, no lo toman en serio. Cada vez que hablo acerca de obsesiones me responden "oh, sí, yo también tengo una obsesión por tener un guardarropas rosado, me encanta" y es como… ¡maldita sea! ¡No! Tú no sabes lo que es una verdadera obsesión. Las obsesiones te comen por dentro. Tú no las quieres, pero ahí están. Nunca puedes admitirlo con total franqueza porque existe ese pequeño grado de vergüenza cuando sientes que nadie entiende lo que estás pasando o creen que exageras. Desearía que todos se dieran cuenta que no es sencillo vivir así. Las obsesiones no son comunes. Son horrendas y nadie puede sentirse orgulloso de tenerlas bajo ningún aspecto. Y nadie puede admitirlo tan fácilmente porque ese es nuestro principal problema: la irracionalidad del asunto. Explicarlo nos hace sentir estúpidos y débiles, como si careciéramos de control. Nuestra propia pesadilla.

Bella se detiene durante unos segundos y recuerda aquél beso que se sintió como una primera vez.

—Supongo que ya sé por qué me costó tanto alejarlo de mi vida.—Sonríe con nostalgia—. Porque fue la segunda persona que supo de todas mis obsesiones y las aceptó.

**- Dos meses atrás -**

Bella ingresa a su vivienda cargando dos bolsas del _Big Terrace_ en los brazos.

—¿Mamá? —Escucha a su hermana mayor preguntar desde las escaleras.

—No —responde Bella en voz alta mientras ingresa a la cocina y deposita las bolsas en la encimera.

Alice se acerca a la habitación.

—Hoy habrá problemas —anuncia con despreocupación y revisa los víveres que su hermana ha comprado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas el bolso color canela que Lauren dejó en nuestro armario? Bueno, Renée lo llevó.

Bella frunce los labios. Ese es un problema constante de todas las semanas: Renée utilizando cosas que no son suyas y de las que fue advertida previamente.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Tiene tres bolsos. El último se lo regalamos por su cumpleaños… pero, no. Prefirió llevarse el único que no podía usar. Increíble. ¡Increíble!

Ese es uno de los pocos momentos en el que ambas hermanas pueden coincidir en un punto: cuando se trata de chistar sobre su madre. Bella comprende la frustración que siente Alice en estos momentos porque ya ha estado en esa situación varias veces.

La escucha quejarse unos minutos más. No es que esté muy concentrada en lo que dice. Hoy lleva la cabeza fría y un ánimo especialmente optimista. Separa el frasco de miel, un huevo y la pequeña botella con aceite de oliva.

Renée llega en seguida y la discusión se entabla: Alice pregunta por qué lo ha hecho. Su madre no contesta. Alice continúa a explicar por qué estuvo equivocada, pero ella la ignora y frunce el ceño.

Siempre es así. Constantemente lo hace y termina ofendida, ignorando los reclamos. Es el verdadero comportamiento de una niña y se supone que ella ya es una adulta. Ninguna sabe bien la razón por la que su madre hace aquello, pero tampoco parece haberla. Quizás existan trasfondos psicológicos que expliquen el problema, pero si Renée no dice una palabra, parece un simple capricho.

Por supuesto, Bella es ajena a la discusión. Toma un bowl. Rompe el huevo, vierte un par de cucharadas de aceite de oliva y de miel en el recipiente y comienza a mezclarlo todo con un cucharón.

—¿Por qué siempre reacciona así? ¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos? ¿Ella puede hacer lo que quiere y todos la apañamos como a una niña? —Alice protesta en voz alta una vez que su madre ha ingresado hacia el segundo piso en busca de algo.

El movimiento de su mano se detiene progresivamente mientras escucha aquello. ¿Alguien alguna vez le diría a Alice que ella también se comporta de esa manera? Pero Bella únicamente decide suspirar y negar, dejándolo pasar por esta ocasión.

Renée vuelve a aparecer en la escena para seguir discutiendo con su hija mayor. Bella agrega una cucharada más de miel a la mezcla.

—¿Por qué no pides disculpas? ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que usas cosas ajenas?

—¿Quieres que hablemos acerca de las miles de veces que terminas usando algo que es mío?

Bate la mezcla con rapidez.

—¡Pero son tuyos! ¡Ese bolso no es mío! Entiende que ni siquiera yo puedo usarlo.

—Mira por lo que te pones a chistar…

Utiliza el cucharón para tantear la textura del líquido que se acaba de formar.

—¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿No te das cuenta de lo increíblemente frustrante que es todo esto?

— Mamá —Bella interviene, llamando su atención. Suspira—. Alice tiene razón. No puedes hacer eso.

Renée permanece en silencio pero no en el buen sentido. Termina por indignarse y por regañar a sus dos hijas por exagerar un asunto tan sencillo cuando ambas, en cierta medida, han sido hipócritas. Técnicamente, la blusa que Bella está usando ahora es de su madre.

—Cocinaré para Emmett. Vean que pueden hacer ustedes dos —remata la mujer dando una resolución infantil, lo que quiere decir que ha dado por finalizada la discusión.

Ambas hermanas intercambian miradas de asombro, no saben si lamentarse o reírse. Optan por la segunda opción para cuando alguien entra a la casa.

Es Emmett. Acaba de llegar del trabajo y viste su usual traje.

—¿Otra vez hubo discusión aquí? —Medio bromea, medio se lamenta. Rápidamente pudo percatarse del silencio sepulcral en la habitación en cuanto ingresó.

—Algo así... pero esta vez no ha sido entre Bella y yo. —Sonríe Alice con cierta ironía pero de buen ánimo. Muy en el fondo, agradece que su hermana haya intervenido a favor de ella.

Es un chiste, pero suena como una agradable sátira ya que la mayor parte de las discusiones en la casa son protagonizadas por las dos jovencitas.

Una vez que termina de batir la mezcla, Bella toma un frasco de champú vacío con una gran etiqueta encima que cita _"NO TOCAR" _y lo vierte en él. Va directamente hacia el baño mientras lo agita con ambas manos.

—¡Bella! ¡Tu gato está a punto de salir al jardín! —Alice advierte con precaución. Normalmente le pediría que lo detenga rápidamente, pero su hermana no va a tocar al gato en, al menos, un mes.

—¡Voy! —exclama la jovencita y deja el frasco de champú oculto entre las otras cremas del baño.

**-Un par de días después-**

En el momento preciso en que guarda su libro de álgebra en su casillero, percibe dos cuerpos familiares pararse justo a su lado.

—¡Hola, Bells!

Al lado de Jacob se encuentra el primo de este, Seth.

—Hola, chicos.—Bella sonríe directamente al muchacho que apenas le lleva dos años menos, pues a Jacob le ha visto hace pocas horas en la clase de literatura—. ¿Qué cuentan?

—Seth quiere hablar contigo. —Jacob empuja a su primo a propósito para acortar la distancia entre él y Bella.

—Seguro, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta ella con un inofensivo interés por el muchacho de la expresión cómica. Es un completo payaso y lo siente casi como un hermanito.

Más él está nervioso. Su respiración se vuelve agitada, sus labios se resecan y empieza a sudar demasiado. La única vez en que se sintió de esa forma fue cuando debió darle una lección oral a toda la clase dos semanas atrás.

—Bueno… pues… eh…

Se rasca compulsivamente el cuello y chasquea la lengua repetidas veces. Cuando termina de suspirar, se da la vuelta para hablar rápidamente con su primo.

Bella no comprende la situación. Pareciera como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo importante. Acaba de oír un "hazlo" por parte de su amigo antes de que Seth volviese a mirarle a la cara.

—Solo quiero que sepas que… bueno, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y me gustaría invitarte a salir alguna vez. Soy muy joven para ti pero _para el corazón no existen los impedimentos_.

El jovencito acaba de decirlo con tal claridad que Bella no sabe si echarse a reír por la frase cliché que ha utilizado o morir de la ternura. Es prácticamente un niño, pero jamás habría pensado que compartía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

—Cielos, Seth… yo… —No existen dudas a la hora de plantear una respuesta, sino el modo en que lo hará. No puede ser cruel con él, es un buen chico y lo conoce desde que tenía cinco años. Pero lo mejor que puede hacer es dejárselo en claro desde un principio.

—No. Está bien —él interrumpe—. Sé que tu respuesta no será afirmativa pero quería que lo supieras. Ahora debo irme. Toma.

Le deposita un caramelo de chocolate en su mano y se despide prácticamente en paz.

Bella permanece ligeramente boquiabierta. Ha sido la mejor declaración que le han hecho en toda su vida… y eso es triste.

Observa a su amigo sonriendo con inocencia. Algo tramaba.

—Si querías hacerme una broma, pudiste haber puesto una tachuela en mi asiento. —Alza su ceja, acusándolo—. Usar a tu primo es caer bajo, Black.

Él se ríe y caminan juntos por el pasillo de la escuela.

—Solamente le dije que se animara a confesártelo. Está loco por ti desde hace un año.

Bella casi se tropieza.

—¿Qué? ¿Un año? —pregunta agudizando su voz exageradamente—. ¿Se guardó todo eso durante un año?

Es como si acaraban de confesarle que Alice amaba a Sun durante todo ese tiempo. No se lo veía venir y parecía poco probable.

—Ratas. Jamás lo habría adivinado. —Frunce sus labios, apenada—. Es la primera vez que un hombre me lo dice tan claro y directo… y me regala algo.

Todavía tiene el caramelo en su mano. Jacob vuelve a reírse porque en parte quería que su primo terminara con sus fantasías no correspondidas hacia Bella Swan, pero por otro, estaba celoso y sabía que no habría forma de que ella aceptara su propuesta. Se siente ligeramente culpable por eso.

—¿Qué debería responderle? —se pregunta a ella misma con una mirada pensativa.

Jacob ignora sus palabras por unos segundos al distraerse con su cabello largo. ¿Es su imaginación o luce más brillante? Él podría invitarla a salir. Aunque son amigos, se pregunta continuamente cómo sería Bella Swan en la cama. Ella admitió en varias oportunidades sentirse atraída físicamente por él y a veces imagina ese encuentro pasional.

Pero terminaría en una incomodidad insuperable, pues ella no podía verle como algo más y él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su vida de soltería tan pronto. Quizás en unos años termine por asentar cabeza e invitarla de una vez por todas…

Sin embargo, ahí está la respuesta: siente unos escalofríos en su espalda y una amarga sensación en la boca del estómago. Tal vez después de todo, las cosas con Bella Swan no resulten jamás.

—Te acompañaré al trabajo. Tengo que hacer unas compras —sugiere él automáticamente.

Bella lo siente. Sí. Mariposas en el estómago. Siente mariposas aleteando fugazmente por todo su vientre cuando recuerda que está a punto de verlo.

—Hoy entraré a trabajar un rato más tarde y lo compensaré mañana.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Las vuelve a sentir.

—Porque tengo que llevar a que arreglen mi bicicleta al taller.

—¿Al taller? —Jacob suena incrédulo. No es para tanto—. Si quieres, puedo arreglártela yo. Lo haré gratis.

La joven pone los ojos en blanco.

—Jacob Black, sé que vas a pedirme algo a cambio. Te conozco. Y no, gracias. Lo hará el señor Masen.

Además de fontanero, también se le daba muy bien la mecánica. Aunque cualquier hombre en Double Springs podría arreglarle la bicicleta.

—¿Él? ¿No está ocupado o algo así? —La fama de Edward Masen en el taller es considerable. Todos saben que aquel joven muchacho es demasiado inteligente para ese pueblo.

—Hago la mayor parte de los mandados de la tienda a su casa. Dice que es lo mínimo que puede hacer. —Encoge sus hombros.

Esto es cierto, antes de tratarlo como "Edward" se la pasaba cumpliendo mandados de la tienda hacia el hogar de los Masen. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Finalmente otra excusa para volver a verlo aparecía en el camino. Sería una tonta si se lo negaba.

En menos de una hora aparece en el taller de los hermanos Harrison. Hay demasiada tierra en el aire, y el lugar apesta a gasolina y líquido para lavado de motor. Y el calor no ayuda en absoluto.

Pero allí está, con sus pequeños y apretados shorts, y el cabello bien prolijo y suelto, como a Edward Masen le gusta.

Pregunta por él a uno de los hombres que trabaja ahí y este le señala una camioneta estacionada a tres metros. Gira su cabeza de un lado a otro para divisarlo, pero lo único que puede ver es el vehículo.

—¿Eh… s-señor Masen? —murmura lo suficientemente bajo para indicar que está hablando para sí misma.

—Abajo, Bella.

Su voz proviene, efectivamente, de abajo.

—Oh. —Sonríe ella y observa su cuerpo recostado debajo de la camioneta.

Lo único que puede ver son los huesos de su cadera y un poco de su_ camino feliz_ ahora que sus pantalones de jeans no dejan nada a la imaginación.

—_Oh_ —repite con otra entonación más baja, con los ojos como platos. Incluso puede ver el bulto debajo de ellos.

—Dame cinco minutos para terminar con esto y estaré contigo.

"_Esa cintura estará conmigo."_

—¿Puedes pasarme la llave, si no es mucha molestia? —Le oye pedir señalando con su mano izquierda la llave inglesa ubicada a su lado.

Sacude la cabeza y accede a su pedido. La piel expuesta en la cintura de Edward Masen hace que se sienta repentinamente mareada y sedienta. Está imaginando cómo se sentiría si lo_ montara._

Vuelve a sacudirla cuando se da cuenta que ha comenzado a mojarse.

Escucha cuando él jadea un "listo" triunfante y sale de donde estaba ubicado. Suficiente para observar cómo se le levanta la camiseta gris y encontrar unos bien marcados bíceps.

Bella Swan se queda sin aire porque acaba de tener una revelación. ¿Edward Masen tiene un cuerpo ejercitado?

—¿Me ayudas? —Vuelve a preguntar alzando su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Antes de que Bella pueda reaccionar ante aquella petición, Edward aleja el brazo rápidamente y se ríe bufando.

—No, estaba bromeando, Bella.

Y se levanta sin problema alguno.

Lleva una sonrisa torcida de ensueño y el cabello despeinado. Todavía tiene el rostro un poco sucio, pero se le va en cuanto se limpia con un pañuelo color naranja. Cada movimiento en él luce tremendamente masculino.

Con disimulo, Bella se cruza de brazos para que sus pezones erectos no se noten.

Edward la lleva hasta otra habitación donde cuenta con el material necesario para arreglar la rotura de las cadenas de la bicicleta. Técnicamente, se encuentran en el espacio donde él trabaja.

Lo más irónico de la situación es que en ningún momento hablan de la bicicleta en sí.

—El fin de semana fui a ver una película —suelta coquetamente.

Y no es necesario. Edward la encuentra especialmente bonita el día de hoy. Es el segundo en preguntarse si su cabello luce más brilloso. Aunque ella lo niegue, siente que está en frente de una jovencita que cuida de su aspecto y por eso se siente ligeramente intimidado.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta directamente. Está concentrado en el arreglo de la bicicleta, pero tiene tiempo para enfocar sus ojos en los de la joven.

—Más o menos. —Hace un mohín—. Era una película de acción. La fui a ver con mi papá y mi hermano. No fue tan mala.

—Me dijiste que te gustaban las independientes. ¿Solamente esas?

Su mente se queda en blanco. Parpadea varias veces.

—No tenía idea que recordaras eso —dice asombrada.

Edward reacciona de la misma forma. Malinterpreta su estoicismo con incomodidad. Finge despreocupación bajo una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Por qué no lo recordaría? —Vuelve a concentrarse en las cadenas de la bicicleta haciendo que el planteo de Bella suene extraño.

"_Es cierto",_ piensa, _"¿por qué no lo recordaría?"_. Se ríe.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a que la gente olvide lo que digo.

Ahora la mira fijamente. Es otra cosa más que tienen en común.

—La gente está muy enfocada en sus propios problemas. Quieren escucharte, pero a veces no pueden —dice él a modo de consuelo, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Creo que si te interesa una persona, puedes escucharla… ¿verdad?

Edward ladea una sonrisa.

—Teóricamente.

—No me gusta ver la vida como una teoría a la que deba estudiar. —Ella lo desafía con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa picarona.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, Bella —concluye él riéndose.

Entonces se da cuenta que dijo aquello porque cree que las cosas no son así. De nuevo, su habilidad para conversar le atrae.

—Desearía tener tiempo para ir al cine. —Suspira él después de unos segundos en silencio. Comienza a pensar en voz alta—. Aunque sea iría a quejarme de algún bodrio. En sí, extraño tener derecho a quejarme.

Esto le causa gracia.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Muchas cosas. El trabajo, la familia… La última vez, fui para acompañar a Emma a ver una película animada.

—Es algo, ¿no? —Encoge sus hombros.

—Supongo. Desearía tener tiempo para ver algo que sea de mi agrado. Pero tengo que pensar en mis hijos y en mi esposa…

Hay algo que no cierra en su explicación. Tan directa y franca como es, se lo dice sin filtro.

—Puedo entender que tengas que limitarte a los gustos de tus hijos. Pero, ¿y tu esposa? ¿No se da cuenta que quieres ir a ver algo más?

Como era de esperarse, él se asombra ante el comentario.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hace. Ella sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no.

Esa simple frase hace que Bella sienta una amargura en la boca del estómago. Pero es una realidad concreta: Heidi conoce a Edward mejor de lo que Bella lo hace.

—Uhm…

Con desinterés, camina lentamente por la habitación donde se encuentra, sintiéndose algo distraída. Inconscientemente, ese comentario le ha quitado las ganas de conversar con un, aparentemente, enamorado Edward Masen.

Se acerca a una de las ventanas y mira el reflejo con despreocupación. Edward puede percibir el silencio cómodo que se ha creado y le agrada. Las situaciones incómodas no se originan solas. Son las personas las que controlan la forma en que algo se desarrollará. Puede ser el sentimiento más aburrido de la vida, pero si una persona decide hacerlo divertido, lo será.

De espaldas puede notar mejor la longitud de su cabello.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta él rompiendo el silencio.

Bella finge que no ha escuchado aquello y se da la vuelta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El cabello largo en un día tan caluroso como este.

De nuevo se refiere a su cabello. Ella trata de disimular la nueva sonrisa que comienza a dibujarse en su rostro.

—No tengo calor —miente con inocencia. Se le da bien.

Él asiente y se ríe para sí mismo.

—Comienzo a sospechar que me has mentido. No creo que tengas el cabello así por obra de la naturaleza. —Señala el nuevo contraste brilloso en él. Luce precioso.

Intenta no sonrojarse demasiado. Vuelve a acercarse a donde él se encuentra.

—Fui honesta. Pero estos últimos días he comenzado a cuidarlo… ya sabes, a tratarlo con amor.

La expresión le hace reír.

—Miel, aceite de oliva y claras de huevo.

No comprende.

—¿Perdón?

Bella sonríe.

—Ese es mi secreto.

Edward parpadea atónito.

—¿Tu dieta…? —Se siente mal por no captar el mensaje.

Ella estalla en risotadas.

—No. Mezclo esos ingredientes, lo pongo en un frasco de champú y lo vierto en mi cabello cada vez que me baño. Por eso luce más brilloso.

Jamás ha oído hablar acerca de productos capilares, pero tiene conocimiento acerca de que existen ciertas mañas caseras que sustituyen el trabajo de buenos químicos.

—¿Mi dieta? ¿Crees que estoy gorda? —bromea mientras se echa a reír.

—No, no dije eso —aclara rápidamente, pues sabe que es un tema delicado para las mujeres.

Excepto para Bella.

—No, no lo dijiste. Pero, ¿lo piensas? —Le gusta indagar simplemente para molestarlo. Le gusta acorralarlo de alguna forma.

—Bella… —Frunce el ceño y bufa, sin siquiera observarla por segunda vez. Claramente, ella goza de una buena salud.

—Es una pregunta honesta. No sé cómo me ve la gente. —Encoge sus hombros y decide hacer algo que haría normalmente frente a sus amigos:

Se levanta un poco la camiseta para enseñar su estómago plano. Comienza a pellizcar la piel con su dedo índice, fingiendo que es grasa muscular.

—Oh, sí. Estoy muy gorda. Empezaré a beberme mi mezcla.

Edward no sabe por qué pero esto le ha hecho gracia. No es una broma especialmente divertida, pero siempre logra encontrar la forma de entretenerse con Bella Swan.

En menos de lo que creía, termina de reparar la bicicleta y está lista para ser utilizada.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Edward. Sé que te estoy quitando bastante tiempo útil con este cachivache.

—En absoluto —niega él sin problema.

—¿Cuánto debo pagarte? —Recuerda este detalle mientras busca su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Oh, nada. Está bien así.

—Pero hiciste un trabajo. —Frunce el ceño—. Déjame compensarte.

"_Oh, eso ha sonado sucio, Bella."_

—Cualquiera podría arreglártelo y nadie te habría cobrado, en serio.

Volvería a insistir, pero en estos momentos su dinero era de suma importancia ahora que Sun dependía de ellos.

Pero se asegurará de pagárselo cuando tengan que pagar una próxima entrega. Si es que la hay…

Bella hace un puño con su mano derecha y espera a que Edward le corresponda para chocar nudillos. Reacciona tarde ante este gesto y sin más se despiden.

Unos segundos más tarde, Edward se acerca a quienes vendrían a ser sus compañeros de trabajo. Son adultos, le llevan diez años al joven y han sido amables con él durante mucho tiempo. Le estiman.

Terminan de comentar rápidamente los resultados del partido de fútbol, cuando la atención de uno de ellos se desvía hacia otro lado.

Emite ciertos sonidos que dan a entender que acaba de ver a una mujer preciosa, casi silbando para sí mismo para no ser tan descortés.

—Mira a esa lindura —dice ese mismo hombre—, lo que daría por tener unos años menos.

Todos se echan a reír, incluso Edward que está ocupado revisando algo en su teléfono celular y no tiene tiempo para ver de quién se trata. Tampoco le interesa.

Pero en cuanto vuelven a decir algo similar, alza la cabeza y no localiza a la susodicha.

La única mujer a pocos metros es Bella. Lleva su bicicleta mientras conversa con un muchacho de tez oscura. No le reconoce.

El muchacho advierte de algo a Bella en sus pies y esbozando una tonta sonrisa se agacha para atar los cordones de sus converse.

Inmediatamente, sus caderas quedan expuestas al aire mientras la delgada tela de sus jeans se adhiere a su trasero.

Se oye un jadeo colectivo por parte del resto de los hombres, atraídos por la figura de Bella Swan.

—Oigan. —Edward se ríe tratando de bromear, pero siente que ha sido incorrecto mirarla de esa forma—. Apenas tiene 17 años. Es una niña.

—No es una niña… es una _nena_ —dice uno de los hombres entonando la última palabra para diversión del resto.

Tardan aproximadamente tres minutos en dejar de hablar sobre la silueta de Bella. No solamente son los pantalones, son esas piernas esbeltas, esa piel de porcelana, sus ojos cautivadores y por supuesto, su largo cabello sedoso.

Edward sabe que Bella es atractiva. Pero no le gusta verla de esa forma. Se siente… incorrecto. Bella no es solamente un objeto físico de atracción. Es una chica buena e inteligente. Puede comprender por qué resulta hermosa para los ojos simples y también para los detallistas: es una chica muy especial.

Pero simplemente se muestra asombrado, ya que nunca ha pensado en Bella como una mujer con atributos. Ni siquiera sabe acerca de su vida sentimental. Atrae a muchos hombres, pero… ¿a ella le interesa? ¿Con cuántos chicos ha salido antes?

_¿Es virgen?_

Vuelve a repetirse lo mismo de antes: es una niña. Ella lo mencionó antes: no le interesa ser una atracción física. Fin de la historia.

**-Tres días después-**

En la mañana del sábado, Bella se despierta por el alarido de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunta exaltada al ver que Alice sigue acostada en la cama de al lado.

—¡Tu estúpido gato! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Está encima de mi cama! ¡Sácalo! —pide con gritos innecesarios.

No es ninguna novedad el que Bella tarde buenas horas de la noche para conciliar el sueño. Despertarse abruptamente por una excusa casi irrelevante, es suficiente para perder la paciencia que ha guardado en esa semana, donde las cosas con Alice parecían estar bien a grandes rasgos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás gritando por un estúpido gato? —Utiliza las mismas palabras de su hermana mayor cuando se acerca para recoger a Sun entre sus brazos. No tiene idea cómo ha llegado hasta la cama de Alice.

—Dijiste que no dormiría con nosotras y que se alejaría de la habitación. Hazte cargo.

—Entiendo tus reclamos. —Y vaya que lo hace—. Pero, ¿por qué tienes que gritar así? Ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana. ¿Puedes pensar por un momento que esta habitación es mía también?

—Bella, odio-a-los-gatos —pronuncia palabra por palabra—. Y me prometiste que no causaría problemas.

—¡Y no está causando problemas! ¿Te mordió? ¿Te lamió la mano, acaso? —Empieza a utilizar un tono condescendiente.

—¡Está en mi cama llenándome de pelo!

La discusión es interrumpida cuando Charlie golpea la puerta abierta del dormitorio para hacerlas callar.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de discutir —dice casi con amabilidad pero indiferencia—. Alice, deja de gruñir y vuelve a dormir. Bella, levántate para que te lleve al trabajo.

La menor oculta una sonrisa triunfante. Charlie ha decidido defenderla en esta ocasión pues, obviamente, siente empatía por proteger al pequeño gato.

_"Hoy será un buen día."_

La rutina en esos días suele ser un poco más exigente, pero de alguna forma se las arregla para que sean agradables. Con el cuidado de Sun y su reciente atracción por Edward Masen —no deja de pensar en él—, no tiene tanto tiempo para obsesionarse gravemente por sus rituales. No obstante, continúa realizándolos.

Todos los días espera encontrarlo, pero sabe que es mejor distraerse y dejar que el destino la sorprenda.

Por poco y pega un salto por el susto cuando encuentra a Heidi Masen entrando a la tienda en compañía de su hijo.

Ella saluda a Bella antes de realizar las compras. Es la primera vez que Bella esboza una sonrisa falsa a la señora Masen.

Utiliza aquél tiempo libre para observarla detenidamente: es una mujer muy linda. Luce como alguien que fue atractiva durante su juventud. Lo sigue siendo. Senos redondos y bien formados, como una madre que hace poco tiempo ha amamantado, siendo que esa no es su situación.

Su cabello está bien. Es oscuro pero no de la misma tonalidad que el de Bella y por supuesto, es más corto que el de la joven. Siempre la consideró una mujer excelente. Pero sabe que nadie es perfecto y necesita encontrarle un defecto a Heidi Masen.

Cuando se acercan a la caja registradora de Bella, ambas se saludan nuevamente.

—Hola, Micah. —Su voz es amistosa, pero el púber se encuentra mirando hacia otro rincón.

—H-Hola —saluda como si estuviese avergonzado o intimidado. Eso es raro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas, Bella? Edward me contó sobre tu gato. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Ella suena muy honesta y humilde.

_¿Cómo rayos mi gato saltó en una conversación entre ellos?_

—Está mucho mejor que cuando lo encontramos —cuenta mientras guarda los víveres en la bolsa color madera—. Es todo un travieso.

—Ah, nosotros queríamos un gato pero a los niños no les gusta.—Hace un mohín, indicando nostalgia. Quizás ella quería uno.

—¿Han pensado en un perro, tal vez? —Bella encoge sus hombros.

—No lo sé. —Frunce el ceño. Se dirige a su hijo—. ¿Qué opinas de un perro, Micah?

El chico se encuentra mirando a otro rincón fijamente. Su madre necesita llamarlo una segunda vez para capturar su atención.

—Si tú lo quieres, está bien —responde Micah no muy motivado por el planteo.

Heidi rasca su hombro y frunce los labios fingiendo que sonríe sin problema.

—¿Por qué no esperas en el auto mientras yo termino de pagar, eh? —propone pensando que se está aburriendo.

—¿Eh? —Micah contesta como si hubiese despertado de un sueño—. ¿P-Por qué?

—Digo… puedes esperar afuera. No hay ningún problema, cielo. Ve.

Empuja su hombro con cariño y el chico decide obedecerla, pero aparentemente de mala gana. Deseaba quedarse ahí, mirando algo.

Cuando se va, ella suspira.

—Creo que está en la edad de la distracción.

Bella sonríe un poquito.

—Es joven. Se le pasará.

Recuerda haberse sentido así hace tres años.

—Lo sé… Edward se siente preocupado por eso. Cree que está cambiando _demasiado_.

_Con que esa era una de sus preocupaciones…_

—Su esposo es un hombre muy responsable. Seguramente se estresa por muchas cosas.

—Lo hace, en realidad. —Asiente la mujer medio riéndose—. Entre el trabajo y la familia, anda cansado.

—Y… ¿qué hacen para… digamos, distraerse? —pregunta esbozando su típica sonrisa coqueta para cuando trata de manipular una conversación y direccionarla hasta donde ella desea.

Heidi sonríe humildemente como una mujer enamorada. Y eso le pica a Bella.

—Salimos a cenar a las afueras del pueblo. La pesca y el campamento siempre son buenas formas de alejarnos de la realidad.

_Son actividades banales. Vacías. Aburridas._

—Y… bueno, de vez en cuando vamos al cine.

Bella asiente fingiendo casualidad.

—Me comentó una vez que le gustaban mucho las películas.

—Oh, sí. —Se ríe poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Le fascinan esas cosas. Pero casi nunca podemos ir los dos solos, yo sé que Edward preferiría ir sin los niños.

—Pues, deberían conseguir una niñera. —Se lo propone de buena gana.

—Tenemos una… pero es una joven… eh… digamos… bastante "liberal". —Utiliza un tono condescendiente porque no desea hablar mal de ella—. Y ahora se encuentra estudiando para sus exámenes…

Bella murmura asintiendo, terminando de guardar las compras.

Después de pagarle, Heidi reacciona.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Bella? —sonríe maternalmente—. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra niñera por esta ocasión?

No había propuesto aquella idea con la intención de tomar aquél trabajo. La pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

—¿Yo? —pregunta señalándose a sí misma como si fuese una idea retorcida. No lo es—. Pues…

—Por supuesto, te pagaremos —aclara rápidamente, creyendo que la jovencita duda por el dinero—. Solamente serán unas pocas horas en la tarde, ¿qué opinas? ¿Podrías hacernos ese favor?

Bella está a punto de decir que no, pero es muy cobarde para hacerlo.

**-Un par de horas más tarde-**

Una vez que Bella ha aceptado la petición de Heidi y se encuentra en la casa de los Masen, la mujer se dispone a indicarle ciertos puntos. No son especialmente llamativos, puede comer la comida que quiera, tiene que encargarse que Emma tome un baño y que Micah no pase toda la noche frente al televisor.

Pero Bella se encuentra más enfocada en la camisa blanca y la chaqueta color caqui que Edward está usando en este momento. Ese hombre es condenadamente erótico.

—¿Qué se me olvida? Ah, sí. Este es nuestro número. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos. —Heidi le entrega un pequeño pedazo de papel a Bella. Contiene un número celular.

—Oh, genial —sonríe Bella al leerlo—. ¿Es suyo?

—No, es el de Edward.

Los ojos de Bella lucen como platos.

—_Oh._

Procede a controlarse, porque ha conseguido el teléfono celular de Edward Masen en un segundo.

—Si surge algo, le avisas. ¿Bien?

Heidi parece muy atenta. Edward tiene ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, completamente despreocupado.

Parece feliz y todo gracias a Bella.

Para cuando terminan por marcharse, Bella cierra la puerta y suspira.

"_Terminé aceptando solamente para que ellos __puedan__ coger al final de la noche. Fantástico."_

Decide ignorar aquél detalle sacudiendo la cabeza y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con los dos pequeños.

—¿Eres nuestra niñera? —La dulce voz de Emma resuena en la habitación. Trae entre sus brazos un peluche en forma de conejo.

Bella se acerca a la pequeña y se arrodilla para sonreírle con ternura.

—Así dicen.

—¿Qué pasó con Sabrina? —pregunta Micah, que todavía recuerda a la anterior niñera.

—Ella… bueno…—Trata de buscar una forma sutil de explicar que jamás volverán a verla. Entonces, recuerda que está hablando con un adolescente—. A tu mamá no le gustaba demasiado.

—Qué bien. A mí tampoco. Se robaba mis gaseosas —dice Micah con satisfacción.

Bella comienza a tomarse en serio el asunto de "comer lo que quiera del refrigerador".

—¿Todo esto es tu cabello? —pregunta Emma acariciando las puntas de Bella.

—Si quieres, puedes jalarlo y comprobarlo por ti misma —dice inclinándose un poco más delante de la niña.

Ella empieza a dar pequeños tirones con ambas manos. No es bruta, pero a Bella le pone nerviosa que le toquen demasiado el cabello.

Emma sonríe fascinada. Bella luce como una muñeca para ella.

—Eres muy bonita —le dice sin parar de jalárselo.

—Tú eres la niña más adorable que vi en toda mi vida, ¿sabes? —Se lo confiesa con completa honestidad y no es la primera vez que lo piensa.

—Entonces… uhm… ¿seguías trabajando hace unas horas?

De pronto, Micah decide sacarle conversación a Bella mientras se levanta.

—Sí. Mi turno terminó hace una hora. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, realmente —niega rápidamente. No está muy segura, pero tiene la impresión de que acaba de ruborizarse—. ¿Y qué tal estuvo la jornada?

Es difícil tratar de descifrar por qué le hace aquellas preguntas.

Ella encoge sus hombros.

—Supongo que bien. No pasó nada interesante… ¿y la tuya?

Micah se sorprende.

—¿Mi… qué?

—Tu día —pregunta Bella—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Tarda en reaccionar. Sacude su cabeza.

—B-Bien. Sí. Estuvo bien —asegura exagerando un poco.

Luce nervioso. Definitivamente anda en una edad rara.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —propone Bella.

—No, por mí está bien. Iré a mi habitación… ah, y… si necesitas algo, ¿podrías tocar _dos_ veces la puerta? Mis auriculares no me dejarán escucharte y…

—No hay problema.

—Genial. —Asiente Micah—. Solamente dos veces, ¿bien?

—Sí, Micah —se ríe intentando no poner los ojos en blanco. Claramente, es una advertencia de que el muchacho planea masturbarse en su habitación.

Se suponía que no debía dejar que pase mucho tiempo en la televisión, pero tampoco iba a quitarle su computadora. Cuando se marcha, Bella observa a Emma con diversión.

—¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

—¿Podemos jugar a la peluquería? —propone la niña con muchas ganas de volver a tocar su cabello.

Durante las tres horas de ausencia por parte de Edward y Heidi, Bella juega y conversa únicamente con Emma mientras ella cepilla todo su cabello y hace pequeños nudos con el pequeño set de ligas coloridas que lleva en su dormitorio.

Para cuando el matrimonio vuelve, encuentran a la joven con, prácticamente, cinco coletas extrañas en la cabeza.

Heidi le pide disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas. Edward cree que se ve muy graciosa.

Lograr que Edward Masen se ría es un cumplido. Pero esto hace que vuelva a verla como una niña, lo que Bella más detesta.

—¿Me permiten usar el baño, por favor? —pide Bella porque desea arreglarse el cabello con carácter de urgencia.

—Claro, cielo. Adelante. —Heidi responde mientras se pone a calentar la pizza que acaban de comprar para cenar.

Una vez que Bella se marcha de la habitación, aprovecha para hablar con su esposo.

—Es una niña muy educada, ¿no crees? —pregunta entre susurros, asombrada.

—Lo es —asegura Edward como si no hubiese duda al respecto.

En el baño, Bella aprovecha el cepillo de la señora Masen para desenredar su cabello durante cinco minutos. Esto es lo que más detesta de él: tener que emplear tiempo extra para cuidarlo. Para que luzca prolijo, necesita mínimo cepillárselo unos diez minutos. Toma una de sus ligas y decide usar una coleta alta para mayor comodidad.

Una vez que ha terminado, se observa en el espejo por unos segundos. En el lavabo se encuentra el cepillo de dientes de Edward Masen y lo que parece ser su máquina de afeitar… o la de Micah.

Pero encuentra uno de sus perfumes porque identifica el aroma inmediatamente. Es una esencia varonil, seductora, atrevida… le gusta pensar que Edward, en algún momento de su vida, lo fue.

Aun con todas las razones para estar feliz, se siente amargada por la cita entre la pareja. ¿Habrían hecho un_ rapidito_ en el cine? ¿Qué película fueron a ver? ¿Edward se aburrió? ¿La manoseó? ¿La besó?

"_Oh, rayos. Claro que la besó. Y está en su derecho. Es su mujer."_

Se enjuaga el rostro con agua helada y decide que es hora de volver a casa.

—Bella, ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros? —propone Heidi cuando la mesa ya está servida y todos están sentados.

—Oh, no, por favor, no se preocupen, yo…

—No seas modesta, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por arruinarte los planes un sábado a la noche. —Medio se ríe, medio pide disculpas. Rápidamente le indica que se siente al lado de Micah, en frente de Emma.

Bella detesta los planes a último momento. A veces intenta llevarlos a cabo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo resultan ser una tortura. Le asusta la idea de no planificar algo porque rompe automáticamente todo su sistema de rituales. Pero no tiene escapatoria. Además, pensar en el miedo irracional a la espontaneidad la hace sentir más perdedora de lo que es ya que no tiene planes un sábado de la noche.

Agradece por la comida y se sienta.

—Micah, ve y apaga el televisor —le pide Heidi.

—¿No ven televisión? —A Bella le parece curioso.

—No mientras cenamos. Es un momento familiar —agrega dulcemente, encogiéndose los hombros.

Solamente Edward se da cuenta de la incomodidad que siente Bella al darse cuenta que en su familia no se siguen ciertos patrones a la hora de reunirse en familia. Raramente lo hacen y si sucede, es un caos.

Pero es fácil distraerse. Está muriendo de hambre y la pizza sabe exquisita.

—Bella, tengo que admitir que me encanta lo que haces con tu cabello —reflexiona la mujer observando con fascinación la coleta que acaba de armarse—. Jamás había visto a una chica que lo tuviese tan largo.

Siempre siente que la gente exagera bastante con el asunto de su cabello. Pero hay que considerar que en un pueblo tan pequeño, esas cosas tienden a sobresalir bastante.

—¿Puedo tener el cabello como ella cuando sea grande? —pregunta la niña señalándola con su dedo índice.

—No apuntes a la gente, Emma. —Se escucha la voz autoritaria de su padre.

Bella cruza sus piernas. Ese tono le ha excitado.

—Claro, corazón. —Heidi acaricia la cabeza de su pequeña.

—¿Y sus orejas? —Vuelve a preguntar con entusiasmo.

Se da cuenta un poco tarde que se está refiriendo a sus aros.

Heidi se aclara la garganta.

—Ya veremos, tesoro. —Es el mismo tono condescendiente que utilizó para referirse a Sabrina hace un par de horas.

Evidentemente ese es un "no".

—¿Te dolió? —pregunta Micah observando mejor las cuatro perforaciones de Bella.

—En realidad, n….

—… Sí. Le dolió bastante. ¿Verdad, Bella? —Interrumpe Heidi inmediatamente.

Bella se queda muda. ¿Está intentando que suene peligroso?

—Eh… sí, sí, bastante. —Asiente varias veces, frunciendo el ceño—. Honestamente, no sé qué pensé al hacérmelos. Fue la peor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

Emma se lo tragó y le mira con miedo. Micah no.

—¿Y por qué usas aretes? —Se ríe el muchacho.

—Porque… bueno, porque tengo que aprovechar que lo hice y pagar las consecuencias —jura solemne.

Edward intenta ocultar una risita. Nunca se lo ha preguntado, pero desde que vio sus perforaciones, comenzó a creer que se ven bien en una mujer.

Heidi está contenta y se lo agradece en voz baja. Pero Bella se siente incómoda. Es como si prácticamente hubiera reprobado su decisión.

Lo gracioso es que ninguno de sus padres chistó al respecto.

—¿Tienes novio? —La inocente voz de Emma vuelve a resonar en la mesa.

Bella siente los ojos de la familia puestos en ella. Se sonroja un poco.

—Eh… bueno…

Duda un par de segundos porque no tiene, pero no sabe si decirlo o no. Tiempo suficiente para que Heidi se diera cuenta de que parece estar en algo complicado.

—Emma, no se pregunta esas cosas en la mesa. —Le recuerda su madre mientras cambia de tema.

Pero Edward permanece enmudecido porque hasta entonces no se ha preguntado si Bella tiene novio o amante. Quizás no respondió rápidamente porque se encuentra en una de esas relaciones modernas en las que se puede ser un amigo con derecho a roce. ¿Sería el muchacho de tez morena que se encontraba aquella vez en el taller a su lado?

Micah levanta su plato y se va de la mesa. Bella ve esto como una reacción normal. Más sus padres no.

—Micah, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta su madre, confundida.

—A mi habitación —responde él a medio paso.

—¿Pero por qué no te excusaste o te despediste de Bella?

La mencionada se pone tensa e incómoda.

—No, está bien, yo…

—Micah, conserva tus modales en la mesa. —Edward vuelve a usar su tono autoritario mientras lo reprende.

Al fin Bella siente exactamente lo que las personas sienten cuando hay una discusión en su casa. Pero es una sensación que no vale la pena.

—Perdón. —Pone los ojos en blanco, hace una reverencia sarcástica y se retira lentamente a su alcoba.

Puede sentir el estrés en la mesa. Su madre está preocupada y Edward se ve estresado. La pequeña parece triste por haber oído a sus padres regañar a su hermano mayor.

Pero Bella intenta no reírse. Esto es absolutamente tierno para ella. Esto no es una verdadera discusión. No al menos en su casa. De esta forma se tratan cotidianamente. Incluso le pareció una reacción exagerada.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, Bella. —Heidi toma la mano de Bella y a la acaricia lentamente a modo de disculpa.

Sin embargo, ya no es lo mismo. Sigue ofendida por su comentario anterior. Prefiere que le pida disculpas por lo de las perforaciones.

—Son cosas que pasan. —Encoge sus hombros sin darle importancia—. ¿Podrían disculparme un segundo? Tengo que llamar a mi padre para que pase a buscarme y…

—No es necesario. Yo te llevo —avisa Edward mientras se levanta de la mesa para acompañarla.

En parte, él desea pedirle disculpas por la escena como corresponde. Ella acepta sin dudarlo, porque finalmente pasará tiempo a solas con él.

Luego de despedirse, se dirigen hasta su camioneta. Sigue oliendo fantástico, aunque ahora se puede sentir un poco del perfume que Heidi ha usado. Lamentablemente, es delicioso.

Él entra a la camioneta y suspira, como si se hubiese limitado todo este tiempo.

—No pierdas tiempo pidiéndome disculpas. Está bien. —Se ríe Bella en voz baja.

De nuevo, ha olvidado lo perceptiva y directa que ella puede ser.

—Tú me pediste disculpas cuando fui a tu casa —le recuerda él.

—Porque _eso_ fue una discusión. —Vuelve a reírse—. Ustedes son tan tiernos como la familia _Ingalls_.

La broma hace que Edward se lo tome con mucha más ligereza. Logra que se ría un poco.

—Cada familia tiene sus problemas, Bella. Tal vez esta discusión no fue gran cosa, pero… tsk, es Micah. Está… no lo sé, actuando raro.

Ella vuelve a soltar una risita.

—Es un adolescente, Edward. Está sintiendo el verdadero impacto de los aspectos mediocres de la vida. Se está revelando porque siente mucha frustración.

—¿Frustración de qué crees que es? —pregunta Edward con curiosidad. Ya ha comenzado a conducir.

—No lo sé… ¿le gusta alguna chica?

Para su sorpresa, no lo sabe.

—Tal vez son cuestiones sexuales. Los chicos están preocupados por su virginidad, las chicas por conseguir a su primer amor.

Edward se horroriza.

—¿Virginidad? Bella, tiene trece años. —Bufa—. No vas a decirme que los chicos de su edad follan niñas de trece años, ¿o sí?

No le importa contestar claramente. Edward acaba de decir la palabra "follar". Es demasiado para su entrepierna.

—No, no es eso… pero ya sabes. Con todos los cambios hormonales, seguramente está experimentando con su cuerpo. —Trata de encontrar una forma sutil para indicarle que ya debe auto complacerse.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta en voz baja, sorprendido.

—Revisa su cuarto. Seguramente encontrarás revistas o algo así. —Encoge sus hombros.

Edward creía que se trataba más de un tema existencialista. Pero seguramente se trataba de eso. Todavía no le ha dado "la charla" y quizás ya sea el momento. Se siente extraño.

—Deberías aconsejarle a tu esposa que trate de no controlar el comportamiento de su hijo. Emma necesita límites, pero Micah está creciendo. Necesita su espacio.

—Es ella la que le da espacio, soy yo el que parece atosigarlo —se lamenta en un suspiro.

—Pero es mucho más fácil así. Él no quiere que su madre sepa en qué asuntos está metido. Prefiere una figura masculina que la entienda. Es la misma razón por la que mi padre no está al tanto de algunos aspectos en mi vida mientras que mi madre sí.

En realidad, son varios motivos. Pero no vienen al caso ser mencionados ahora.

Edward no puede dejar de pensar que se está refiriendo a su, aparentemente, activa vida sexual. Le pica curiosidad.

—Tengo que agradecértelo, Bella. Es mucho más fácil hablar de esto contigo que con Heidi —confiesa con honestidad.

El corazón de Bella se detiene abruptamente. ¿Qué tipo de confesión es esa?

—¿P-Por qué…? —Se sonroja.

—No lo sé, supongo porque tú también eres una adolescente.

Inmediatamente siente como un balde con agua helada cae encima de su espalda.

Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Ah… claro. —Se ríe falsamente y cruza un poco sus brazos.

Bastó una sola frase para amargarla por completo.

_Estúpido Edward._

Pasan lo poco que queda del viaje en silencio porque Bella finge estar enviando mensajes de texto a alguien. De repente, ya no siente ganas de hablar con él.

Por otro lado, Edward piensa que indirectamente ha arruinado los planes de Bella al trabajar como niñera a último momento. ¿Y si tenía planes con otro muchacho? ¿Se estaba enviando mensajes con él?

Si hay algo que Edward detesta es que le dé importancia a una persona distraída que está hablando con otra. Pero no es culpa de la muchacha. A veces siente ganas de monopolizar las conversaciones.

Es el momento indicado para comentarle lo que había sucedido la anterior vez en el taller.

Cuando llegan hasta su casa, detiene el auto y se lo dice:

—Hay algo que quiero decirte pero no estoy seguro de que sea del todo apropiado.

Y… _¡boom!_ Es la frase indicada para quitar todo atisbo de amargura en Bella que, nuevamente, se muestra encandecida por sus palabras.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta ella en el silencio.

Él muerde su labio.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Se miran a los ojos. La emoción de Bella se ve disminuida, pero sigue siendo consistente.

Asiente.

—No creo que debas ir por ahí con pantalones cortos.

_¿Eh?_

—¿Por qué…?—Entrecierra los ojos ligeramente molesta. Suena como si fuera su padre.

—Quiero decir, tienes lindas piernas pero…

_Oh._

—…los hombres se fijan demasiado en eso y no de la forma correcta.

Bella no sabe qué contestar porque no entiende el motivo por el que dice esto. ¿Quién se cree que es para controlar la forma en que va a vestirse?

Se siente más tonta por creer que serviría como atracción hacia él.

—¿Sabes qué? —Chasquea la lengua y sacude su cabeza, sintiéndose un imbécil—. No es mi asunto. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Es que…

—¿Qué, Edward? —insiste en saber.

Él suspira. No sabe bien cómo continuar. Bella se siente ofendida.

—Para tu información, no soy una niña. Tengo consciencia de mis acciones y lo que hago con mi cuerpo. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me miren de esa forma porque no es la primera vez que me sucede. No voy a vestirme de una forma concreta porque alguien más me lo dice. Además, tampoco es como si lo hiciera con ese propósito… —discute.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Asiente, dándole la razón—. Es que… no quiero que te vean como algo puramente sexual.

—¿Y eso por qué? —alza la voz, molesta.

—Porque eres más que eso, Bella.

Aquellas palabras se quedan incrustadas en su corazón, para no volver a salir en mucho tiempo.

Ya no puede disimular el sonrojo en su rostro ni puede contener la humedad en sus bragas. Edward Masen acaba de comprarla con una simple frase, y se siente estúpida por eso.

—Pero tienes razón. Tienes que hacer con tu vida lo que desees. Disculpa si fui atrevido. —Baja la cabeza. Siente pena.

Es honesto. Él es sincero. Se está preocupando por ella. Y ha dicho que sus piernas son lindas.

Intenta buscar una simple frase que dé a entender que ella también ha reaccionado mal y que valora su consejo. Pero ninguna parece ser suficiente.

Utiliza la tradicional:

—Gracias.

Se miran durante unos segundos y la tensión vuelve a aparecer entre ellos. Para Edward, es pura culpa. Siente que está haciendo algo que no debe pero no sabe qué es. No está haciendo nada, pero no se siente correcto, más no puede dejar de mirarla. Es atrapante.

Para Bella, es una tensión puramente sexual y lasciva. Podría besarlo en estos momentos o podría meter su mano debajo de sus pantalones o enseñarle por qué sus piernas, así como hermosas, suelen ser hábiles.

Pero está mal. Hasta hace pocos minutos estuvo hablando de su hijo. Un adolescente que le lleva cuatro años. Esto es enfermizo.

Bella carraspea.

—Mejor entro a casa.

—Sí. —Asiente él, rápidamente. Se rasca el cuello.

Espera a que ella ingrese a su casa antes de retirarse. En ese momento, se da cuenta que ha olvidado pagarle. Pero está bien, porque Bella también lo ha olvidado.

**- Al día siguiente –**

Como es de esperarse, no duerme nada en esa noche. No ha podido dejar de pensar en Edward y en sus palabras. Tampoco ayuda la frustración sexual que siente y la poca atención que le da a ese tema.

Se levanta a las doce del mediodía y recoge a Sun entre sus brazos para darle de comer. No tiene prisa en cambiarse o peinarse porque después de todo, es domingo.

Baja hasta la cocina y se encuentra con la última persona que esperaría un día como este.

Edward Masen se encuentra parado tomando una taza de café.

Bella pone su mejor cara de póker. No reacciona más que para parpadear los ojos. Es que es ridículo. La escena no tiene nada de sentido. ¿Qué hace él ahí?

—Bonito cabello —bromea él señalando la maraña de pelo que lleva encima tras haber dormido con la melena mojada.

Tampoco se molesta en amargarse por su aspecto. No habría forma de que pudiera prevenir esto. Y para ser honestos, se siente feliz de encontrarlo.

—¿Mi mamá te obliga a trabajar un domingo?—pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa donde él se encuentra.

—Control de cañería. —Se limita a contestar. Hace una semana había arreglado el baño. Tenía sentido.

Toma una tostada de la panera y empieza a comerla.

Puede oír a su madre hablar por teléfono. Alice duerme como un troco y probablemente ese también es el caso de Emmett. Charlie debe haber ido a visitar a su madre, como todos los fines de semana.

Edward siente que se trata de un silencio cómodo, pero para Bella no lo es. Ha estado fantaseando con este hombre de una forma tan pecaminosa que no sabe cómo mantener la calma ahora que lo tiene en frente.

Desde sus últimas palabras en la noche anterior, se ha preguntado si él es capaz de verla como una mujer y no como una adolescente. Tal vez no lo logre con actos, sino con palabras. En cuanto ella deje en claro que es una mujer por la forma en la que habla, se dará cuenta rápidamente.

Prueba con un par de indirectas.

—¿Haces ejercicio? —Edward le presta atención—. En el taller, vi que eres mucho más fornido de lo que pensaba.

Clásico de Bella Swan a la hora de flirtear: es directa y puntual, ergo, intimidante.

—A veces —responde él con una sonrisa tímida. No esperaba que se diera cuenta. Cuando se lo mencionan, termina de buen humor.

—Te hace ver joven —dice sabiendo que esto le gustará.

Y así es. Mientras Edward disfruta la palabra "joven", Bella disfruta de la palabra "adulta".

No ha funcionado del todo bien. Necesita un ataque kamikaze.

—Apuesto a que si trabajaras sin camiseta, la gente se daría cuenta de lo joven que eres.

Hasta el momento, ese ha sido el halago más fuerte que ha lanzado. Y no está muy segura de cómo puede tomárselo.

Solamente de dos formas: puede asombrarse y terminar por incomodarse ante tal comentario desubicado o puede seguir la corriente. Bella se desespera por saber el resultado.

Edward le mira fijamente casi frunciendo el ceño y se ríe avergonzado.

_¡Bingo!_

—Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso —le comenta él.

—¿Tu esposa nunca lo hizo? —Alza una ceja.

—Sí, pero… de alguna forma, esperas a que diga eso porque es mi esposa.

—¿Soy la primera chica… que _no _es tu esposa… que te dice eso? —Se muestra asombrada.

—Algo así —responde antes de volver a beber de la taza de café.

_Aunque sabe que esto no es del todo cierto._

Promete lanzar la siguiente bomba:

—Quizás soy la primera que te lo dice, aunque yo creo que luces _muy_ bien.

Esto despierta su atención. Se ve asombrado al darse cuenta que ese ha sido un comentario bastante atrevido.

Pero no puede contestar, porque en ese momento vuelve a aparecer Renée.

Se acerca quejándose de algo refiriéndose a Edward, porque tarda un rato en darse cuenta que su hija ya se ha despertado y luce desalineada en la mesa.

—Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar? —No obstante, está de buen humor como para no regañarle frente a Edward.

—Voy, mamá…

Entre suspiros, termina alejándose con frustración. No es lo mismo tenerlo en casa que encontrárselo afuera. Aquí, lamentablemente, es una niña. La hija menor de la señora Swan.

Una vez que Bella se ha marchado de la habitación, Edward aprovecha para plantearle a la señora "S" su gran curiosidad:

—¿No le molesta que Bella tenga perforaciones en las orejas?

Renée le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando lentamente.

—A los quince años nos prometió que sacaría las notas más altas de la clase si se lo permitíamos. Ella es muy lista y alcanzó su objetivo fácilmente. También es demasiado lista para engañarnos. Nosotros solamente estábamos al tanto de dos perforaciones.

_¿Bella era una chica rebelde?_

—¿La castigaron?

—Claro. La obligamos a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia durante un mes y nos prometió que no volvería a hacerse cosas extrañas. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada, simple curiosidad. —Encoge rápidamente sus hombros.

_Así que Bella Swan también fue rebelde. _Todos en el pueblo la consideran una jovencita atenta, inteligente y bien educada, la misma forma en que él la ve.

Después de la breve conversación se dispone a revisar el trabajo que ha realizado la semana pasada.

Como la puerta se encuentra cerrada, decide esperar unos minutos porque tampoco desea irrumpir abruptamente. Pasado un rato, procede a tocar la puerta.

Antes de que su puño haga contacto con la madera, escucha un ruido extraño.

Es una voz femenina quejándose de un dolor. Vuelve a escuchar uno muy bajo e identifica rápidamente la voz de Bella.

Está a punto de preguntar si le ocurre algo, un poco incómodo. Pero el siguiente sonido lo cambia todo.

Es un gemido de placer.

No está muy seguro qué lo llevó a realizar la siguiente acción: abre un poco la puerta y la vista le impacta profundamente:

Bella Swan se encuentra parada, apoyada contra el lavamanos vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior. Su mano derecha se encuentra acariciando su zona púbica. Está seguro de que lleva dos dedos introducidos dentro de su vagina.

Ella cierra los ojos y es ajena al exterior. Se muerde los labios y hace unos gestos sexuales que Edward creyó únicamente existentes en una película pornográfica. Son perfectamente deliciosos.

Pero sus ojos van directamente al trabajo que la muchacha está realizando. Introduce sus dedos una y otra vez con lentitud, hasta se retuerce de placer al, aparentemente, introducir un tercer dedo.

_Bella Swan se está masturbando utilizando tres dedos._

El movimiento comienza a cobrar velocidad con una firmeza rotunda. Podía sentir cómo la jovencita se masturbaba pensando que sus dedos eran una polla que se introducía con fuerza dentro de su intimidad.

El pensamiento sacude a Edward por completo. _¿Jovencita? Ella no es una jovencita. No luce como una, en absoluto._

Si la vista era gloriosa —su pequeño trasero redondo y sus hermosas piernas— sus gemidos eran potencialmente excitantes. Edward se da cuenta que está presenciando algo incorrecto, pero algo que definitivamente vería una y otra vez en una página porno.

Bella Swan sabe gemir y darse placer a sí misma.

Sería un verdadero espectáculo si se quitara la ropa interior o si se hiciera el cabello hacia otro costado.

"_Ese largo cabello. ¿Cómo se sentiría follarla en cuatro y tirárselo con firmeza?"_

Siente un pulso en su miembro. Se ha puesto erecto, pero poco le importa porque ella comienza a gemir más agudo, lo cual significa que no le queda mucho.

Apoya todo su cuerpo en el respaldo, como si fuese demasiado placer para mantenerse parada, como si estuviese volviéndose loca con unos simples dedos.

"_¿En quién está pensando? ¿Con la polla de quién está fantaseando?"_

La vista es interrumpida en cuanto escucha la voz de su amigo Emmett acercándose al pasillo. Rápidamente utiliza su caja de herramientas para cubrir su erección.

—Hey, Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí. —Palmea su hombro mientras le sonríe.

—¿Dormiste bien? —bromea para cambiar de tema y bajar la erección rápidamente.

—Ni te lo imaginas. —Se ríe bostezando. Luce como si hubiese dormido doce horas—. ¿Y esas herramientas? ¿Tienes que arreglar algo?

—Solamente unas cosas que controlar del último arreglo. Nada importante.

La puerta del baño se abre y Bella sale de él vistiendo su albornoz rosado, pues acaba de afeitarse mientras aprovechaba a liberar toda la frustración sexual producida por el hombre que ahora encuentra frente a ella.

Edward la mira atónito. Ella de la misma forma.

—¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta cubriendo mejor su cuerpo con el albornoz, pensando por un segundo que pudo haber hecho ruidos demasiado sonoros.

—Edward viene a controlar algo en el último arreglo. ¿Me permites un segundo? Quiero sacar un par de cosas antes—pide Emmett ingresando al baño, dejando a Edward y a Bella solos.

Bella le mira atentamente, con la cara ruborizada. Él aparece en el momento menos indicado. Todavía sigue mojada después de aquél buen orgasmo. Tenerlo a pocos metros no ayuda mucho a su frustración.

Edward es otro caso distinto: todavía no puede creer el espectáculo que ha visto hace pocos segundos. La tiene tan cerca que todavía puede recordar aquellas imágenes y gemidos. Eso no está bien. No es correcto.

—B-Bueno, me iré para… a-allá… —Señala Bella con su dedo pulgar y procede a retirarse.

Sus pequeñas caderas se contonean y él no para de imaginar la forma en que ella las sacudió cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su orgasmo.

Es imposible. Por más que lo intente, ya no puede ver a Bella Swan como una jovencita. Es una mujer que busca placer y él se siente culpable porque estaría dispuesto a dárselo durante toda una noche.

Desde entonces, Bella Swan nunca vuelve a ser una adolescente ante sus ojos.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Esta historia ya está terminada en mi borrador, y el final queda intacto, que no les sorprenda un par de giros en adelante… acepto teorías de cómo llegamos a donde estamos!

El orden de las sesiones está desordenado (esa frase no debe tener sentido, lol) podemos pasar de la sesión 4 a la 10, de la 14 a la 5 y así sucesivamente. Mientras más grande sea el número, más cerca nos encontramos del presente (una Bella portando cabello corto)

Sin más, prepárense: aquí comienza el verdadero drama!

Saludos,

Mia.


	7. Los límites de Edward y Bella

**TANGERINES AT 5PM**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Únicamente me adjudico la historia.**

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

**Los fármacos mencionados en esta historia (Clonazepam, Sertralina y Zolpidem) deben ser usados exclusivamente bajo prescripción y vigilancia médica, y no puede repetirse sin nueva receta médica.**

**Además, esta historia está libre de contenido pedófilo. La palabra correcta empleada es "Efebofilia" también conocida como la atracción erótica y sexual por menores púberes y pospúberes, usualmente en el rango de edad desde los 13 a los 17 años.**

**Dedicado a cada una de las personas que inspiraron esta historia con sus múltiples experiencias y a cualquiera que haya sido diagnosticado con un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

"_El desorden obsesivo-compulsivo que tiene relación con los números es especialmente triste,__pero también fascinante."_

* * *

—Serían treinta y siete dólares con cincuenta centavos.

Alfred Sullivan sonríe a la jovencita todos los sábados cuando decide comprar alimento para los animales de su granja.

Hay algo en Bella Swan que le recuerda mucho a su difunta esposa. Desde hace días ha notado la amargura en sus ojos apagados, pero aun así sonríe políticamente. Sabe que ella está triste pero es lo suficientemente madura para aceptar que las cosas no siempre son como uno espera.

—Tienes una cara bonita. —Habla con ella por primera vez, dejando del lado su aspecto taciturno y apaciguado.

No es solamente esto lo que sorprende a Bella. Es el hecho de ser la primera persona en decírselo durante mucho tiempo.

—No necesitabas esconderlo con todo ese cabello —dice sonriendo con nostalgia y se despide de la muchacha asintiendo una sola vez mientras recoge sus bolsas.

Observa al anciano marcharse lentamente mientras acaricia su pequeña coleta que le llega hasta los hombros. Es, además, la primera persona en halagar su corte de cabello sin preguntar por el motivo.

Luce muy distinta. Con el cabello recogido hasta parece un muchacho. Bella Swan ya no se siente femenina y por alguna razón, eso le gusta.

Termina de barrer en cuanto llega el matrimonio Woodgate a la tienda. El señor Woodgate tiene severos problemas en su columna y su esposa le acompañó como en todas las ocasiones.

Él protesta acerca de la exagerada importancia que le da al asunto, ella protesta sobre lo histérico que puede ser en estas circunstancias.

Bella es consciente de una sola frase que sale de la boca de la señora Woodgate:

—Suerte que Edward nos ayudó, te habrías lastimado la espalda al intentar venir caminando hasta aquí.

—Es que no quería causarle molestias al muchacho, ¿qué no ves que estoy mejor?¿No es eso lo que dijo el doctor?

—¿E-Edward? —Pregunta Bella frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Edward...?

—El señor Masen, Bella —dice la mujer con casualidad—. Él nos trajo hasta aquí. Fue muy dulce de su parte que interrumpiera sus trámites para acompañarnos hasta...

—¿Qué? —No puede evitar el asombro por lo que acaba de escuchar—. ¿Él está aquí? ¿En el pueblo?

El matrimonio mira la cara de incredulidad de Bella con curiosidad.

—Edward siempre visita el pueblo tres veces a la semana, Bella.

_"¿Qué?"_

—P-Pero se supone que se ha marchado y...y...

—Se separó de su esposa pero sigue visitando a sus hijos permanentemente —agrega el señor Woodgate, sentándose en una silla para descansar.

—Casi todos los días lo vemos. No frecuenta la tienda pero es sabido que todavía sigue aquí, corazón... ¿por qué te sorprende?

Bella no es capaz de responder porque ha sido sacudida por la noticia más dolorosa que pudo haber recibido durante todo su tratamiento: Edward todavía sigue aquí. Le ha mentido para no volver a verla. Él realmente no quiere saber nada de ella.

—Es una lástima todo lo que ha sucedido entre Heidi y él. Ojalá pudieran reconciliarse por el bien de esos pequeños... ¡tan pequeños! Y sin sus padres.

—Le pregunté por ella —dice la señora Woodgate—. Dice que ha estado conversando con ella para hacer todo lo posible y reconciliarse.

El corazón de Bella se detiene.

_"No. _

_No es posible._

_¿Se van a reconciliar?"_

—Te lo digo, conozco a Edward hace tiempo, ella es el amor de su vida. No va a olvidarla fácilmente y mucho menos siendo la madre de sus hijos. Solamente dales tiempo y volverán.

Algo en Bella Swan se rompe.

**Licenciada: Esme A. Platt de Cullen.**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**-Sesión nro. 13-**

—¿Sigue aquí? —pregunta Esme tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

Bella luce perdida. Mira un punto fijo en la habitación sin ninguna expresión.

Asiente.

—¿Sabe qué es lo más doloroso? Que todo el pueblo piense que esto es algo temporal. Que ellos van a volver porque se aman desde hace años...

—Bueno... según lo que me has contado, no creo que Edward esté completamente enamorado de ella, Bella. Evidentemente, algo malo pasó en su matrimonio y no fuiste la culpable de...

Esme se detiene porque ve a Bella negar lentamente mientras una lágrima se desborda en su mejilla.

—Es doloroso porque yo también pienso que eso va a suceder —murmura en voz muy bajita, a punto de quebrarse. Se ve débil porque lo está.

Toma aire para continuar.

—Todos los días me esfuerzo para que no me duela. Usted dijo que para olvidarlo tenía que recordar las peores cosas que trajo pero no puedo porque el hecho de pensar en él me duele. Sean buenas o malas, recordar su voz, su rostro y su forma de tratarme me duele mucho porque sé que no va a volver. —Ella llora—. Estoy muy cansada.

Esme siente compasión por la joven. Es la primera vez que la ve devastada.

—Ya ni siquiera se trata de estar con él o no. No quiero seguir pensando en él pero no puedo evitarlo. Obviamente sigo sintiendo cosas por él y espero a que regrese. No entiendo por qué mi cabeza no puede darse cuenta de eso. Es la primera vez que no puedo controlar mis emociones. Es que... Dios, a veces pienso que debería volver a verlo para mostrarle que ya no soy la niña inmadura que pretende ser una adulta, que lo amé de verdad y...

—Bella. —Esme la interrumpe—. No tiene sentido lo que estás pidiendo. Tuviste muchas oportunidades en las que le hiciste saber cuánto los amas. Y aun así no está aquí. Esto te va a doler, pero las cosas son así.

—Mi cabeza entiende que las cosas fueron así, pero mi corazón sigue lastimado. He intentado reponer los pedazos pero una simple ráfaga de viento hace que se rompa en mil pedazos y me sienta cansada como para volver a reponerlo. Soy una buena persona, soy una chica atenta, siempre pienso en los demás y quiero amar de verdad y aún así no tengo pareja. ¿Por qué?

—Nunca puedes saber realmente por qué no tienes lo que quieres. Además, tienes una familia que te quiere y...

—Tengo una familia que me quiere y unos amigos que me contienen. Tengo salud. Tengo trabajo. Tengo estudios. Estoy un poco más sana pero... no es suficiente, Esme. A veces solamente quieres tener un hombre que piense en ti, que te quiera y que te dé ese amor que nadie más puede darte.

Ella soba su nariz.

—¿Sabe? Todo el tiempo decimos que buscar afecto es tonto... pero a veces te sobrepasa. A veces simplemente lo quieres y ya. Es la primera vez que no sé por qué lloro y no puedo controlarlo. Y controlar algo es una cosa con la que yo no me llevo muy bien.

—Porque estás mal, estás frustrada, tienes ansiedad.

—¿Lo peor de todo? Todavía lo sigo deseando. ¡Rompí una familia! ¡Dos niños inocentes se criarán sin sus padres unidos!

—Tú no rompiste una familia, Bella. Edward lo hizo —asegura con seriedad—. El comportamiento que tuvo no fue correcto.

Bella permanece en silencio y luego se da cuenta de algo:

—¿Sabe? He estado pensando acerca de mi enfermedad y me di cuenta que no puedo ser la causa de todos mis problemas. Digo, lo soy. Pero no el 100%. Debe haber otro culpable. Y no, no estoy tratando de ser infantil pero me di cuenta que Edward tiene 31 años, es brillante con su mente pero trabaja como fontanero. Se casó con su esposa a una temprana edad. Lleva catorce años de matrimonio y... antes de acostarnos, me dijo que no se había acostado con ella en semanas. Y me dije... "Woah, Bella. Este hombre no es normal. Tiene problemas. Claro, como todas las personas, pero debe haber algo malo en él."

—¿Como qué? —Quiere saber Esme.

—Digo, cuando yo estaba con Jimmy y él apareció haciendo una escena de celos... bueno, no creo que solamente sea por cuestiones sexuales de territorio.

—¿Territorio?

—Sí, ya sabe... "no te metas con la chica que me acuesto".

—Pero tú no eras su chica, Bella —le recuerda—. Tiene esposa.

—Tenía —corrige.

—Tenía.

—Bueno, pero él siempre me hablaba a mí. Me contaba todos sus problemas, todo lo que añoraba, él me abrazaba, se acostaba conmigo...

—¿Estás diciendo que hubo algo más entre ustedes?

—No, no creo que un hombre de 31 años se pueda enamorar de una chica de diecisiete...

—¿Sabes? Puede pasar —le comenta Esme—. No me sorprendería. Tienes una personalidad como la de una persona adulta y, para ser honesta, eres una chica joven y atractiva, Bella.

—¿Usted cree que fue algo más que solamente encuentros sexuales?

—Bueno... si terminó con su esposa por ti, debe haber sido algo más que algo sexual.

—Pero él no está conmigo —dice Bella torciendo una mueca.

Esme frunce sus labios y sonríe.

—¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón. Puede que Edward también tenga sus problemitas.

**-Dos meses atrás****-**

Edward Masen pasa a buscar a su hijo de la práctica de futbol un viernes a las seis de la tarde.

—Hola, campeón —le saluda despeinando su cabello—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Bien —responde el púber soltando un leve suspiro.

"Bien" no es el tipo de contestación que su padre espera siendo la primera vez en la que asiste.

—¿Seguro? —Frunce el ceño una vez que ha vuelto a encender el motor de la camioneta.

Con los años, se ha vuelto más difícil descifrar el significado en las expresiones de Micah, y eso es algo que a Edward le asusta. Poco a poco, sus comportamientos carecen de sentido bajo su punto de vista, lo cual significa que lentamente, Micah está creciendo y Edward se está volviendo viejo.

—Creo… —Encoge sus hombros, mirando hacia la ventana. Obviamente está evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

Edward suspira.

—¿Qué es lo más importante que un hombre debe aprender en la vida, Micah?

El muchacho se da cuenta hacia dónde va la conversación y se muerde el labio.

—A ser honesto con los demás y consigo mismo —responde lo que él le ha enseñado hace un par de meses.

Su padre asiente ante la respuesta acertada.

—Es que… —suspira—…siento que sería muy egoísta de mi parte, papá.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has pagado las prácticas y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asistir a ellas —contesta como si fuese lógico, pero con un aire apagado.

Esto es lo que Edward no quiere: insistir en algo por lo que su hijo no siente entusiasmo.

—La actividad física te ayudará mucho, Micah. No hablo solamente de conseguir amigos, tener chicas o una mejor salud. El ejercicio logra que canalices tu frustración en algo concreto. Si estás, no lo sé, molesto o frustrado por algo, puedes liberarlo de esa forma.

Micah no dice nada como siempre. Se ha puesto incómodo ahora que su padre intenta entrar a un terreno mucho más profundo. Es extraño. Solían conversar mucho, pero el muchacho simplemente se encuentra en una etapa en la que comienza a apreciar la intimidad. Edward se recuerda que eso es bueno y necesario, pero sigue pensando en las palabras de Bella Swan:

"_Micah puede sentir frustración sexual."_

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, Micah.

Oye cómo el muchacho chasquea la lengua en voz baja.

—¿Puede ser en otro momento? Quisiera descansar un poco. Me duelen las piernas.

Con tanta práctica, su cuerpo delgado no debió aguantar tal esfuerzo. Edward comprende y decide que lo mejor es llevar a cabo esta conversación en otro momento.

—Te dejaré en casa. Tu madre me encargó un par de compras para esta noche. Vendrán tus tíos.

Se da cuenta que el muchacho reacciona atento. Pero no por la visita de familiares.

—Está bien. Puedo acompañarte a la tienda —asegura sin problema.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres bañarte o algo así? —Edward inspecciona al joven. Ha transpirado lo suficiente para lucir sucio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Luzco mal? —Observa sus ropas con preocupación.

_"¿De dónde viene esta nueva reacción?"_

—Luces bien.—Le resta importancia una vez que estaciona la camioneta frente a _BIG TERRACE_.

Ambos entran en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Han pasado exactamente cinco días desde la última vez que vio a Bella Swan, o mejor dicho, desde que dejó de verla como una simple adolescente. ¿Con qué cara volvería a verla después de haberla visto casi desnuda masturbándose?

Entra a la tienda y espera encontrarla, pero el señor Woodgate la está reemplazando en su caja registradora. ¿No vino?

No tienen otra opción más que hacer las compras e ir hasta la caja donde atiende Jessica. No tiene nada en contra de ella, pero varias veces se ha equivocado con el cambio.

Por ser Edward Masen, Jessica sonríe al atenderlos.

Pero se enfoca en Micah.

—Hola amiguito, ¿vienes de entrenar? —bromea sobre su aspecto. Ella piensa que sus hijos son hermosos, casi como todo el pueblo.

Él sacude su cabeza, concentrado en otra cosa. Edward sospecha que han sido los pechos de Jessica Stanley debajo de esa delgada tela que no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

Admite que es sexy, pero su parloteo superficial lo seca bastante.

—S-Sí —responde él asintiendo. No está acostumbrado a hablar con chicas tan grande como ella.

—Tienes que seguir esforzándote para ser fuerte y conquistar a las chicas. —le guiña el ojo coquetamente.

No es el tipo de mensaje que Edward quiere transmitirle a Micah, porque no desea volverlo superficial, pero si sirve como incentivo para sacarlo de su sedentarismo, puede dejarlo pasar.

—¿Y Bella? —Micah decide sacarle conversación a Jessica, preguntando por la jovencita.

Gracias a Dios que lo hizo él. De haber sido Edward, habría sido extraño.

—Se fue a hacer unas delegaciones —responde distraída. En realidad, su buen humor parece contagioso. Eso es raro en ella.

En parte, se siente decepcionado de no encontrarla pero, ¿qué espera realmente? Quizás es el morbo de volver a verla actuando casual después de aquél episodio. Pero después se da cuenta que es ridículo darle importancia. Bella Swan es una adolescente, ya casi una adulta en realidad. Y como todo adulto, desea experimentar el placer sexual por su propia cuenta.

¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?

**-Al día siguiente-**

Son las once de la mañana del día sábado. Es el momento adecuado para que Heidi lleve a Micah a cortarse el cabello mientras Edward revisa su dormitorio a escondidas.

Es una habitación desordenada y olorosa. Como la de cualquier adolescente que está aprendiendo a rebelarse. Edward recuerda con nostalgia la última vez que la revisó por completo, debió haber sido cuando todavía parecía un niño con esperanzas e ilusiones.

No pretende pasar mucho tiempo allí porque sabe que debe respetar su privacidad. Lo único que necesita es hallar el motivo de su frustración: el lugar donde oculte su pornografía.

Primero opta por lo tradicional y revisa los cajones donde guarda sus historietas. _DC_, _Marvel_… no encuentra ninguna_ Playboy_.

Chasquea la lengua y se da cuenta que posiblemente no posee ninguna porque es mucho más sencillo descargarlo en Internet. Procede a revisar su computadora.

En cuanto se sienta frente al monitor se da cuenta que está a punto de enterarse de los fetiches de su hijo de trece años: ¿Y si encuentra algo extraño? ¿Hombres desnudos? La idea lo abruma por completo.

Por suerte, la pornografía oculta se encuentra en una sola carpeta y está llena de mujeres. Está dividida en dos secciones: videos e imágenes. Accede primero a las imágenes.

A juzgar por las fotografías, a Micah le interesan las chicas de cuerpos exuberantes de cabello pelirrojo. "_¿Por qué no?"_ Piensa Edward. Son atractivas, aunque no son su estilo.

Lo más interesante viene a la hora de revisar los videos: no hay hombres. Los pocos videos en los que hay, solamente sale un plano en primera persona donde simula que está acostándose con esa chica. El resto es sexo lésbico. Aparentemente, a Micah le interesa mucho algo denominado "tribadismo". Edward desconoce ese término.

Accede a esa carpeta e identifica rápidamente lo que es: la práctica de sexo génito-genital entre dos mujeres.

"_Al fin tenemos algo en común"_ piensa Edward. El rozamiento o frote genital entre dos mujeres le excita bastante y siente que es capaz de revisar cada uno de los videos que oculta su hijo.

Hay uno que despierta su atención rápidamente: tres chicas en una cama dándose placer entre ellas. Dos realizan esa práctica sexual mientras la otra se encuentra masturbándose al lado de ellas. Son gritos un poco exagerados para el gusto de Edward, pero la sorpresa viene en cuanto la chica que se encontraba sola obtiene una eyaculación femenina al mismo tiempo que el resto de las chicas.

Edward permanece sin aliento, asombrado por lo que acaba de ver. Su erección es inevitable. ¿De dónde saca estos videos Micah? ¿Sabe siquiera lo que es una eyaculación femenina?

Cierra el video rápidamente en cuanto escucha que alguien golpea la puerta. ¿Micah?

—¿Papá? —Se escucha la tímida e inocente voz de Emma desde el otro lado.

—¡Eh… sí, ya voy, cariño! —jadea alborotado, tratando de apagar la computadora y de relajarse y ocultar la erección entre sus pantalones.

Entonces, abre la puerta.

—No encuentro a mamá —murmura ella con una expresión somnolienta. Acaba de despertarse.

—Salió con Micah, tesoro. —Alza a la pequeña entre sus brazos—. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

—¿Por qué estabas aquí? —Con solo cinco años es ingeniosa y sabe que no debía estar aquí.

Edward busca inmediatamente un motivo, pero recuerda que al fin y al cabo, es una niña. Es mucho más sencillo chantajearla.

—¿Qué opinas si te compro un chocolate? —El rostro de la pequeña se ilumina—. Pero nadie debe enterarse que estuve aquí. ¿Bien? ¿Puedes guardar este secreto entre nosotros?

Ella hace un gesto con su dedo índice para indicar que permanecerá callada y asiente con ganas, esperando a recibir ese chocolate cuanto antes.

Más Edward decide ese conversar con su hijo aquella tarde, aprovechando que se encuentra en su dormitorio terminando de leer una historieta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta golpeando dos veces la puerta abierta.

—Claro —responde encogiéndose los hombros, retomando su lectura.

Edward cierra la puerta y Micah sabe muy en el fondo que van a tener _la_ conversación. Pero no resiste.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Siente curiosidad.

—"_El hombre de hierro"_—suspira con pesimismo.

Su padre asiente un par de veces. No pretende ser condescendiente, si es directo, captará su atención más pronto.

—No, no vamos a tener _la_ charla esta noche así que no te pongas tenso —bromea y para su sorpresa, Micah aleja el cuaderno y se alivia—. Solamente quiero saber qué te anda sucediendo. Quiero que tengas tu espacio pero tienes que saber que soy tu padre y legalmente, necesito saber si andas consumiendo drogas, bebiendo alcohol, teniendo sexo con chicas y esas cosas.

Él exagera a propósito, lo cual hace que Micah se ría.

—No, papá.

—¿Entonces…? —Se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Espera con paciencia a que Micah encuentre las palabras indicadas.

—Siento que estoy triste, pero no sé el motivo. Siento que muchas cosas me aburren y me gusta contestar mal a los demás. Mamá siempre me reprende por eso, pero…

Edward asiente sin problema.

—Porque es normal. Estás pasando de ser un niño a un adolescente. Hay cambios que no vas a entender… y quizás yo tampoco entienda —frunce el ceño para sí mismo—. Pero es algo bueno. Solamente quiero que sepas que es un momento importante. La persona en que te conviertas ahora, es la persona que serás por el resto de tu vida. Tienes que ser respetuoso aunque no quieras. Tienes que ayudar con tu familia, ser humilde y responsable porque la vida será mucho más fácil así.

Micah lo mira con inseguridad.

—Lo sé, es que… no tengo ganas —encoge sus hombros, sorprendido de su propia reacción—. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a la escuela. Odio a todos mis compañeros.

—¿Te tratan mal? —pregunta Edward en voz baja.

—No, son muy amables pero son aburridos. Está este chico… Logan Sheppard. Está en mi clase se la pasa molestándome. A veces intenta golpearme pero termino dándole mi dinero a cambio de protección.

—No estás solucionando el problema, lo estás alargando. Si sigues así, este chico seguirá insistiéndote hasta que un día se dé cuenta que el dinero no va a impedir que te de una golpiza.

Micah sabe que eso es cierto.

—Mira… —Edward se acerca un poco más a su hijo para hablarle en voz baja—. No voy a decírselo a tu madre porque sé que eso traerá más problemas. Vas a ser un hombre y voy a darte una oportunidad para que aprendas a manejar esto o terminaré interviniendo. ¿Bien?

—Bien —asiente con seguridad.

—Sé que no te gustan los deportes, pero ¿cómo es este chico? ¿Un grandulón? Apuesto a que se aprovecha de ti porque eres mucho más pequeño físicamente. No dejes que te intimide. Si aprendes a defenderte, te garantizo que dejará de molestarte. Además… ¿realmente quieres ceder por tu dinero? Te lo ganaste y no vas a dejar que cualquier imbécil te lo quite, ¿o sí?

—No. No lo haré —responde con orgullo.

—Eso es. —Despeina cariñosamente al muchacho y se levanta de la cama.

.

Después de terminar con su jornada laboral, Edward siente muchas ganas de comprar cerveza pero inconscientemente desea volver a ver a Bella Swan.

"_¿Morbo?"_ Esa es la gran pregunta que se hace. "_¿Quieres ver de nuevo a la chica que se masturbó frente a tus ojos mientras la espiabas como un pervertido?"_

Estaciona su camioneta e ingresa a la tienda. De nuevo, ella no se encuentra y Jessica debe atenderlo y de nuevo, Jessica le entrega mal el cambio.

Una vez más, y dejará de comprarle cosas.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro de decepción, se retira de la tienda y observa a su derecha.

Bingo. La ha encontrado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta acercándose para directamente hacerlo. Bella se encuentra cargando tres bolsas de consorcio cargadas para depositarlas en el basurero de la tienda.

—O-Oh, está bien—responde haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se les caiga encima.

Edward toma dos de las bolsas que lleva y las coloca en el basurero al mismo tiempo que Bella. Eran un poco pesadas.

—Gracias —agradece ella soltando un jadeo satisfactorio.

Hoy está usando el cabello suelto un poco alborotado, como si se hubiera despertado después de dormir con el cabello mojado.

—¿Es correcto que te pidan hacer estas cosas? —le pregunta en voz baja, apuntando las bolsas de consorcio. Son muy pesadas para que una jovencita las cargue.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Sí. Se supone que yo soy la que se encarga de estar detrás de la caja mientras Jessica limpia estas cosas porque como sabrás, no es muy buena con los números. Pero no le gusta hacerlo.

—A Jessica no le gusta trabajar.

Bella se ríe.

—El señor Woodgate se encarga de estas cosas cuando ella no puede, aunque ahora tiene problemas con la espalda así que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo. También sospecho que ha tenido una discusión con su esposa. No se han dirigido la palabra desde hace un par de horas.

—Uhm.

Es una verdadera intriga saber que hasta el matrimonio Woodgate puede llevar sus diferencias hasta ese punto. Si Bella piensa que Edward y Heidi son el matrimonio ideal, Edward piensa que los Woodgate lo son.

—Escucha... me encantaría continuar con esta fascinante y entretenida conversación. —Bella exagera a propósito y Edward sonríe—. Pero me temo que tendré que excusarme, tengo que hacer un par de entregas hacia el oeste.

Edward no duda un segundo.

—¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

Bella está a punto de contestar y aceptar, pero luego lo piensa y sonríe silenciosamente.

—Yo... bueno, no creo que sea buena idea que me vean así...

Edward se tensa y siente un gusto agridulce en su paladar. ¿Ha ido muy rápido con ella? ¿Esto puede ser malentendido?

—¿P-Por qué lo dices? —Trata de lucir indiferente, pero está nervioso. Claro que jamás haría algo así con Bella. Él tiene esposa.

La muchacha se muerde el labio.

—Porque ya es demasiado con Jessica. Si se enteran que me ayudas con las entregas, puede que me bajen el sueldo —lo dice con un poco de vergüenza.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Reacciona tarde. Por un momento, creyó que la joven le estaba llamando "pervertido"—. Sí, pues, tienes razón.

Bella se ríe. Este hombre le gusta mucho.

—Pero gracias de todas formas. —Se lo dice con honestidad antes de despedirse en silencio.

Edward vuelve hasta su camioneta sin dejar de observarla. Ella se dirige hasta su bicicleta para quitarse el delantal que normalmente usa para trabajar.

Él se queda sin aliento. Ese delantal estaba cubriendo algo maravilloso para los ojos de Edward. Una blusa transparente que deja al descubierto el pequeño valle de sus senos y unos pantalones desgastados. Vuelve hacia la blusa. No deja nada a la imaginación. Nada.

Bella se acerca hacia donde él se encuentra mientras arrastra a la bicicleta.

—¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello no se enrede con la bicicleta? —pregunta y llama su atención inmediatamente—. ¿No deberías recogértelo?

Ella tarda en procesar la información. No esperaba volver a conversar con él. Se ríe coquetamente.

—Primero mis pantalones... ahora mi cabello. No tenía idea que fueses tan posesivo, Edward. —Se mofa.

—Hay muchos lobos hambrientos afuera. —Le recuerda, bromeando de la misma forma.

—Yo decido quién me va a comer y quién no, Edward —dice esto último con picardía antes de comenzar a pedalear la bicicleta hacia la dirección a la que debe ir.

Tarda treinta segundos en comprender ese comentario. ¿Es su imaginación o lo que dijo lleva ciertos mensajes ocultos?

No le importa. Ella es fantástica.

**.**

Heidi Masen se encuentra en la cocina terminando de preparar el helado casero de todos los fines de semana. Su pequeña hija se encuentra sentada en el comedor, terminando su jugo de naranja.

Como de costumbre, todo lo que Emma come, el señor Bigotes también lo hace. Heidi observa cómo derrama un poco del jugo al peluche y comienza a perder la paciencia.

Se acerca a la pequeña fingiendo que todavía la posee.

—Cielo, ¿no crees que es hora de bañar al señor Bigotes?—pregunta maternalmente. El peluche es un total asco—. Estoy segura de que querrá bañarse contigo.

Ella niega. Por alguna razón, no siente ganas de bañarse tampoco. A Heidi le preocupa.

Vuelve hacia su lugar cuando su esposo llega. Él saluda a su pequeña con felicidad.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa? —Alza a Emma y le planta un beso en su mejilla. Observa a, peluche que por nada en el mundo suelta—. ¿Qué le ocurre al señor Bigotes? ¿Por qué está sucio?

—No está sucio —murmura la pequeña ligeramente ofendida.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es esto? —Señala una de sus orejas que está llena de polvo—. ¿Se puso travieso y revisó los cajones o qué?

Ella no contesta nada porque se ha vuelto posesiva con su conejo, pero luce muy feliz de encontrar a su padre de regreso. Él decide dejarlo pasar y vuelve a plantarle un beso a su pequeña.

—Ve a cambiarte a tu habitación —le pide y ella lo hace, dejando a Heidi y a Edward a solas.

—Edward, tenemos que hacer algo con ese conejo. Emma ya no quiere bañarse y...

No puede completar la frase. Su esposo acaba de apoyarla desde atrás, denotando su erección.

—¿Decías? —murmura él con voz ronca.

Heidi se ríe al sentir cosquillas por parte de los labios de Edward que ahora besan su cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Los niños están en la otra sala...

—Solíamos hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces logramos un par de rapiditos en la cocina de tu casa? —Suena sugestivo. Lo cierto es que el atractivo en el cuerpo de Bella ha levantado el lívido de Edward.

—Mi padre casi te mata —jadea ella, sintiendo cómo su esposo hace presión contra su cadera. La fricción es exquisita—. Pero están los niños, no podemos...

Edward se da cuenta que es cierto. Están en la habitación de al lado y Micah ya no es lo suficientemente inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

—Termina de preparar eso y vamos al dormitorio, ¿bien? —Sentencia dándole un último beso en el cuello a su esposa. Ella sonríe asintiendo. Solamente alcanzan a intimar una vez a la semana y eso le resultaba preocupante, pero se alivia al saber que su esposo todavía la sigue considerando atractiva para revivir un poco la pasión.

.

El lívido de los Masen perduró durante todo el fin de semana. Edward no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez en la que se sintió motivado para probar nuevas cosas, nuevas posiciones... El lunes resulta ser un excelente día para ambos. Al menos al comienzo.

Edward se encuentra en el taller cuando recibe una llamada de su esposa. Sonríe tontamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermosa?

El tono de voz de Heidi es preocupante.

—Edward, ha habido un pequeño accidente en la escuela, quieren que vayamos ahora mismo.

Él se tensa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sé —jadea estresada, no tan asustada—. Micah estuvo involucrado en una pelea y... simplemente ven y te explicaré, ¿bien?

La ira que Edward lleva guardado dentro de sí con respecto a todo el asunto de Logan Sheppard y su hijo explota inmediatamente. Mientras se excusa y se dirige hacia la escuela, piensa rápidamente qué cargos puede presentar a la familia de ese muchacho si Micah resulta muy herido.

Para su sorpresa, no luce ninguna herida. Es el grandulón el que lleva un moretón en el ojo. Antes de realizar cualquier pregunta, se reúne con su esposa y los padres del otro muchacho en la oficina del director.

—¡Usted! —exclama quien vendría a ser el señor Sheppard, un hombre torpe y grandulón como su hijo. Está molesto con Edward—. ¿Qué clase de educación le dan a su hijo para golpear a su compañero?

Heidi y Edward permanecen enmudecidos. Es como si les dijeran que Emma acaba de tirar al señor Bigotes a la basura: suena ridículo.

—Disculpe, pero nosotros no le hemos inculcado ese tipo de educación. —Una correcta y política Heidi responde con estoicismo.

—¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo Micah, quien pesa diez kilos menos que su hijo, le dio una golpiza? —pregunta Edward sin todavía creerlo.

—Lo golpeó y lo amenazó. Así es como Logan nos contó —justifica quien parece ser su madre. Una mujer humilde pero refunfuñona.

—No, no —niega Edward medio riéndose—. Yo hablé con mi hijo hace dos días y me dijo que su hijo le amenazaba diariamente con quitarle dinero. Y lo vi con mis propios ojos hace dos semanas.

—¿Y por qué no se lo comentó a la familia? —pregunta el director, confundido.

Todos permanecen en silencio, preguntándose lo mismo. Edward no sabe qué contestar. Debió haberlo hecho.

—Nosotros estábamos al tanto de la situación pero no quisimos hacer algo porque todavía no había llegado a términos físicos y porque respetamos la privacidad de nuestro hijo —explica Heidi siendo la única en la mesa que lleva la calma.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen? ¿Darle privacidad? —se mofa el padre de Logan—. ¡Por favor! ¡Son niños! ¿Qué clase de privacidad están hablando?

—Con todo el respeto, ellos ya no son niños, señor Sheppard. Son capaces de arreglar sus propios asuntos —Edward interviene.

—Y así es como resultó —escupe la señora Sheppard con resentimiento. Actúa como la madre del pequeño pobre que ha sido agredido.

Los Masen no saben cómo responder ante esto, porque al final la culpa es suya incluso cuando Logan se encargó de amenazar a Micah durante meses.

—Muy bien, es suficiente. —El director da por finalizado la conversación—. Esto es lo que haremos... dado el testimonio de ambas partes, ambos estudiantes quedan expulsados durante una semana. Podrán reintegrarse a la escuela sin ningún problema. Pero si esto vuelve a suceder, tendré que tomar medidas severas.

Hay conmoción por parte de ambas familias que juran que sus hijos no han hecho nada. Ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra a la hora de marcharse. Heidi y Edward se encuentran con Micah después de haber visto el moretón de Logan por segunda vez.

—¿Entonces no iré a la escuela por una semana? —Pregunta Micah mientras ingresan a la camioneta—. ¿Y qué haré con el examen de geometría?

—Trataremos de hablar con tu profesor pero es una de las consecuencias que debes pagar por tus imprudencias, Micah —responde Heidi todavía molesta por el asunto.

—¿En verdad golpeaste a ese grandulón, Micah? —Pregunta Edward con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Pues... dijiste que debía defenderme... —murmura con timidez, sin querer "aclarar y oscurecer".

Edward procede a reírse.

—Bien hecho, campeón.

Heidi reacciona sorprendida.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el bendito problema con que le haya dado una paliza a ese estúpido niño?

—Casi le doy un gancho en la nariz —continúa Micah con orgullo.

—¿De dónde salió esa fuerza? —pregunta observando su cuerpo desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Increíble, Edward. —Heidi se altera—. Nuestro hijo acaba de golpear a otro chico y tú estás felicitándolo. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estamos dando?

—Heidi, deja de preocuparte. Ambos sabemos que ese niño es el problemático, no Micah.

—Pero, ¿y si tienen razón en lo que dijeron? ¿Darle espacio es lo correcto si las cosas terminan de esta forma?

A Micah no le gusta que hablen de él como si no estuviese ahí. Procede a colocarse los auriculares.

—Oh, ¿qué puedes esperar de esos ignorantes? Son los típicos ciudadanos que se quedan estancados en sus creencias y en lo conservador. —Se mofa de ellos.

—No está bien lo que estás diciendo. Estás siendo prejuicioso. —Ella se cruza de brazos.

Él chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco.

En realidad, Edward puede perder la paciencia muy fácilmente cuando otros cuestionan la forma en que hace las cosas porque muy en el fondo, sabe que lo hace mucho mejor que el resto de los citadinos. Sabe que merece mucho más de lo que está recibiendo y no soporta a esos granjeros conservadores que creen que saben todo acerca de nada.

Las cosas no parecen calmarse ese día cuando descubren que Emma no puede bañarse a menos que el señor Bigotes también lo haga. Heidi planea llevar a la pequeña a un terapeuta pero no recibe el consenso de Edward al pensar que está siendo muy exagerada.

—Mira, sé que es algo importante y que nuestros hijos están creciendo. Pero no puedes estresarte todo el día por eso —le dice acercándose hacia ella en el dormitorio—. Necesitas relajarte. Necesitas... —sonríe picaronamente—, me necesitas a mí, cielo.

Heidi se ríe con timidez.

—¿Qué te anda ocurriendo? ¿No fue suficiente el fin de semana? —bromea.

—No —asegura con firmeza—. Quiero más.

Ella se muerde el labio mientras él se sienta en la cama. Acaricia su mejilla.

—Desearía hacerte compañía esta noche, pero tengo que ir a acompañar a Erica. Tuvo una discusión con Leonard y se siente un poco triste.

Edward jadea molesto mientras se recuesta.

—¿En verdad vas a dejarme solo?

Ella acaricia un poco su vientre.

—Podrás arreglártelas por un rato.

Para Heidi el fin de semana fue más que suficiente para encontrarse de buen humor durante el resto de la semana. Pero para Edward no porque añora la sensación de acostarse con una mujer todos los días de la semana.

Después de recostar a Emma y controlar que Micah se encierre en su cuarto, decide hacer lo mismo y aprovechar la televisión de su dormitorio para encontrar alguna película para adultos.

La señal en Double Springs es lo suficientemente pobre para no tener canales pornos la veinticuatro horas. Es un golpe de suerte si logra alcanzar una escena de sexo en algunas de las películas de trasnoche.

Se vuelve a recostar en la cama con los brazos detrás del cuello y suspira, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió excitado.

El recuerdo sigue intacto. Se permite fantasear con él.

_Edward se debate internamente acerca de si debe irrumpir en la situación o permanecer estático, observando hasta el último segundo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones lo convierte en un pervertido, pero puede sacarle jugo a la primera. _

_Abre la puerta sigilosamente. Bella no se da cuenta de aquello hasta después de tres segundos. Sus ojos se abren repentinamente y su respiración agitada se corta. Está asustada y sonrojada._

—_¿M-Me estabas mirando? —pregunta directamente, porque ella siempre ha sido así con él._

—_Te oí desde el pasillo —contesta Edward con seguridad._

_Bella no para de sonrojarse. Él no oculta su erección debajo de sus jeans. Es como si se sintiera orgulloso de aquello._

_Ella se siente poderosa._

—_¿Quieres saber en quién estaba pensando, verdad? —Muerde su labio, sugestivamente._

—_No hace falta. —Edward encoge sus hombros—. No me has pedido a gritos que salga de la habitación._

_Touché._

—_Tienes un gran asunto ahí. —Alza su ceja, apuntando su entrepierna._

_Edward no contesta. Se acerca fluidamente hacia la joven y toma sus cinturas por detrás para susurrarle al oído:_

—_¿Por qué usas tus dedos? ¿No hay ninguna polla que quiera follar ese hermoso coño? —le ronronea con una voz gutural._

_Bella gime y se separa un poco de Edward para recostarse en el lavabo y alzar sus caderas._

—_Y entonces... ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? —Ladea su cabeza hacia su dirección, ofreciéndoselo con una timidez voluntaria._

_El trasero de Bella es pequeño, pero está bien formado. Es respingón y si no fuese porque el resto de su familia estuviese a pocos metros de la habitación, ya se lo habría azotado._

_Edward se quita el cinturón y toma su miembro con firmeza para apoyar la punta mojada contra el clítoris de Bella. Ambos jadean._

—_Sigue. Sigue. Sigue, n-no pares —pide recostada contra el lavabo, mordiéndose el labio mientras su dulce cabello reposa en su hombro derecho._

_Edward desearía seguir presionando aquél punto de placer porque sabe que es capaz de hacerla correr siendo que le queda muy poco. Pero no hay tiempo para eso._

—_Tenemos que ser rápidos o nos van a descubrir —le advierte posicionando su miembro hacia su entrada._

—_Que nos descubran. Que sepan que estamos portándonos mal. Quiero que tú y yo hagamos lo prohibido, Edward._

_Se traga un gruñido y no duda en ingresar a ella de una sola embestida. Ambos cuerpos se tensan. No les falta mucho._

_Edward desea ser lento. Desea tenerla completamente desnuda durante una... dos... tres... durante varias horas, atada en una cama. Quiere saciar sus ganas en Bella Swan, pero solamente cuenta con cinco minutos y debe aprovecharlos sabiamente._

_La embiste con firmeza para hacerle saber que él es quien tiene dominio de su cuerpo y Bella lo sabe; no es un idiota el que se encuentra follando su cuerpo. Es un hombre. Un hombre que sabe lo que hace. Por cada estocada, Edward le está haciendo saber cuán bueno puede ser en la cama._

—_N-No pares nunca, no lo hagas. Ugh, Dios... quisiera estar así contigo durante más tiempo. Q-Quiero todo de ti, E-Edward..._

_La excitación los está desbordando. No es suficiente. Quieren hacer algo más sucio. Más atrevido._

_Bella aprovecha la posición para sacar algo del mueble del lavamanos: Es un vibrador._

—_Edward, f-fóllame atrás. Quiero usar esto también._

_Edward enmudece por completo y se vuelve loco. Rápidamente le hace caso e introduce el vibrador en el interior de la joven y procede a follarla en donde le ha indicado._

_Bella ya no es consciente de sus ruidos. Grita de placer y no le importa que la escuchen._

—_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Fóllame como quieras, Edward! ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Soy tuya! ¡Mi cuerpo es tuyo! ¡Ah! ¡Edward!_

_Edward responde ante sus gritos de la misma forma, jadeando con fuerza, sabiendo que los están oyendo, pero nada le importa. Solo quiere acabar en ella, con ella, quiere hacerlo todo y siente que nada es suficiente. Quiere reclamar como suyo a ese pequeño y respingón cuerpo hasta que..._

—¡AH! —exclama jadeando satisfecho cuando el orgasmo le golpea de forma abrupta.

Es fuerte, es preciso y le produce cosquillas. Siente cómo empieza a empaparse pero el hormigueo se propaga durante varios segundos después de haberse corrido. Su cuerpo termina temblando y no puede parar de abrir la boca asombrado, porque el placer lo está sacudiendo de una forma inesperada.

Cuando termina, después de acariciar lentamente su polla, respira con satisfacción y abre los ojos con sorpresa: Hacía años que no tenía un buen orgasmo que le dejara con ganas de más.

Pero la sensación de culpa aparece inmediatamente: acaba de fantasear con una mujer que no es su esposa.

**-Tres días después-**

—No te preocupes, corazón. Ya aparecerá. Son las siete de la mañana. ¿Realmente crees que va a despertarse a esta hora?

Su padre trata de distraer a la pequeña de rizos dorados mientras terminan de desayunar. La tristeza en su rostro es tan notoria que su madre termina de secar al peluche con rapidez para poder entregárselo.

—¡Mira a quién encontré! —celebra Heidi cuando se lo entrega. El señor Bigotes luce completamente blanco y perfumado.

La pequeña aferra al peluche entre sus brazos y sonríe como si no hubiese mañana. Por el momento, es una noticia que pone feliz a toda la familia, pero el problema de la higiene de Emma todavía preocupa a sus padres.

—Ve a lavarte las manos o llegarás tarde. —Su madre le indica revisando el horario en su reloj.

—¿Por qué Micah no va a la escuela? —La pequeña pregunta con inocencia y tristeza. Extraña ir al mismo horario que él, aunque asistan a diferentes escuelas.

Micah no debe explicarle el verdadero motivo. Inventa uno rápidamente.

—Porque ahora voy un poco más tarde, Emm. La próxima semana volveremos a ir juntos —jura solemne.

La pequeña le sonríe devuelta y se marcha hasta el baño en compañía de su conejo.

—¿Puedo ir a dormir hoy? Me siento cansado.

Edward niega rotundamente.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Me acompañarás al trabajo durante el resto de la semana. Se nos hace tarde, ve a cambiarte también.

Es idea de su madre castigarle y enseñarle una buena lección de todo esto. Edward está de acuerdo en que no debe pasársela echado toda la semana estudiando, también debería ayudarle en el trabajo porque la inactividad en un adolescente sedentario es uno de los peores males en la sociedad.

Pasan el resto de la mañana trabajando en el taller pero no hay caso: Micah ni siquiera experimenta atracción hacia los carros.

Antes de volver a casa, Micah sorprende a su padre con una inesperada petición:

—¿Podemos ir a _Big Terrace_? Quiero comprar algo.

Por nada en el mundo Edward desea pisar esa tienda.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta tentativamente.

Micah encoge sus hombros.

—No lo sé. Cosas. Yo mismo me lo pagaré.

Él se muerde el labio. Piensa rápidamente en otra tienda cerca de la ruta donde se encuentran.

—¿Sabes? También tengo ganas de comprar algo. Vamos a la tienda del viejo Joe.

—¿Por qué? —Su hijo no comprende—. _Big Terrace_ se encuentra más cerca.

—Sí, pero la tienda del viejo Joe tiene más variedad. Es bueno frecuentar otros lugares.

—Tal vez, pero Bella trabaja ahí y me cae bien. ¿Podemos ir a verla?

Frunce sus labios. No tiene escapatoria. Su hijo desea volver a ver a la muchacha.

—De acuerdo. —Suelta un suspiro. Micah no comprende por qué tanto recelo hacia la tienda, pero poco le importa.

Volver a verla significa volver a recordar el sentimiento de culpa con el que ha luchado en los últimos días. Jamás, en sus catorce años de matrimonio, se ha atrevido a fantasear con otra mujer de una forma tan pecaminosa. Lo peor del asunto es que todavía recuerda cuán delicioso fue aquél orgasmo y cuántas ganas siente de repetirlo. No puede permitirse seguir pensando de esa forma. Necesita apartarse de Bella Swan en cuanto antes.

**.**

Es la cuarta vez en la semana en la que Bella debe realizar otra tarea en la tienda por la inutilidad del resto de los empleados. Jessica no desea arruinar su manicura perfecta. El señor Woodgate no cree en la medicina por lo que jamás arreglará su problema en la espalda hasta que se vea incapacitado para trabajar y su esposa es la persona más orgullosa que ha conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años. La tensión puede palparse en el ambiente.

Se encuentra barriendo el pasillo de las verduras cuando escucha una voz familiar saludarla.

—Hola, Bella. —Es Micah. El hijo de Edward que se ha acercado para sonreírle amistosamente.

—Hola, muchacho —sonríe de la misma forma.

Su atención se dirige a Edward que acaba de acercarse a los dos jóvenes. El corazón de Bella palpita con ansias. Hace rato que no le ha visto. Su voz es capaz de alegrarle el día entero.

—Hola, señor Masen. —Recuerda que debe saludarlo formalmente frente a su hijo.

—Hola —asiente él, frunciendo sus labios. Para Bella, eso ha sido muy seco para la camaradería a la que están acostumbrados, pero lo deja pasar.

—¿Por qué no estás atendiendo en la caja? —Micah desea saber.

—El polvo se junta. Alguien debe barrer —encoge sus hombros, intentando dar una respuesta más sencilla que la verdadera.

—¿Cómo haces para trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo?

Edward suspira. ¿Por qué a Micah se le ha dado por conversar con Bella el día de hoy?

Bella no sabe muy bien cómo responder brevemente aquella respuesta.

—Pues…

—Micah, no debemos interrumpir a Bella mientras trabaja. Además, tu madre nos quiere antes de la cena. —Su padre le recuerda con una voz autoritaria—. Iré a pagar estas cosas. Ve al auto.

En algún momento, esa voz habría excitado a Bella. Pero suena rudo. ¿Por qué no quiere conversar con ella?

—Está bien. —Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a saludar a la joven—. Nos vemos al rato.

—Nos vemos —sonríe ella despidiéndose con su mano derecha.

Aprovecha los cinco segundos de silencio para hablar con él directamente.

—¿Has tenido un día de mierda?

Edward no esperaba oír su voz nuevamente. Está terminando de hacer las compras, y ella disimuladamente conversa con él mientras barre.

—Eh… no…

—¿Y por qué estás siendo rudo? —pregunta con una voz dulce y triste.

Siempre es lo mismo: nunca está preparado mentalmente para lo que va a decir.

La mira de frente y frunce el ceño. Tampoco ha deseado comportarse así con ella.

—No estoy siendo rudo —asegura tratando de sonar un poco arrepentido, pero firme.

—Lo estás siendo. —Bella sonríe, lo cual hace que Edward sienta ganas de hacerlo también—. Solamente quiero hablar contigo.

Se encoge los hombros y lo dice con tal timidez que Edward se derrite por completo. Es tan tierna.

—¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente entretenido como para mantener una buena conversación? —Se mofa de sí mismo.

—No todos los días te cruzas con un hombre de atractivo físico e intelectual. —Suelta con casualidad, aunque sabe que ha sido una gran declaración.

Edward se asombra pero internamente se ha sonrojado. No puede evitar preguntar lo siguiente:

—¿Te parezco atractivo?

Bella siente cosquillas en su estómago al oír aquellas palabras mientras la mira fijamente, como si en verdad creyera que no.

Prueba en sonreír picaronamente.

—Bueno… ¿no fui yo, en un principio, quien te propuso que comenzaras a trabajar sin camiseta?

Edward agradece al señor Woodgate que llama a Bella desde el otro lado de la tienda porque se ha quedado mudo, otra vez.

Se supone que debería sentirse culpable pero es inevitable mostrarse emocionado.

¿Es posible que Bella Swan, la muchacha con la que ha fantaseado, lo encuentre igualmente atractivo?

Termina de pagar sin importarle haber perdido dinero por culpa de Jessica. Micah se da cuenta de la expresión satisfecha de su padre a la hora de regresar a la camioneta.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Mira a su hijo y sonríe negando.

—Nada.

**-Sábado-**

Cuando tenía tiempo libre, Jacob Black decidía pasar la tarde haciéndole compañía a su amiga en el horario de trabajo. Los Woodgate podían permitir incluso que el muchacho se robara un par de gomitas, pues se trataba de un cliente muy fiel a la tienda. En realidad, todos creían que él y Bella terminaría juntos.

—Vamos al cine. Mañana.

—No.

—¿Me odias?

—No —se ríe.

—¿Por qué no quieres salir? Mañana no lloverá.

—Porque la gente comienza a sospechar que nos vamos a casar o algo así.

Jacob siente escalofríos. La palabra "matrimonio" está totalmente fuera de su sistema.

—Creí que no te importaba lo que la gente opinaba.

—No uses ese tipo de juegos conmigo, Black. —Entrecierra sus ojos, bufando.

—En fin, ¿cuándo terminas de trabajar? Muero de hambre.

—Ya te has comido un sándwich hace media hora. —Bella se ríe—. En un buen rato. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Ir al cine. Pero tú no quieres.

—No, no quiero.

—Rata.

—_Chucho_.

La señora Woodgate interrumpe la conversación.

—Bella, necesito que hagas un envío. Ahora te prepararé las bolsas, ¿bien? —La mujer le entrega el papel y Bella intenta reprimir un suspiro.

—Esta gente sí es que es perezosa como la mierda. ¿Qué les cuesta levantar el trasero y hacer las compras por su propia cuenta? —Jacob se queja porque siente que, de alguna forma, explotan a su mejor amiga.

—Relájate. Me pagan buen dinerillo por esto. —Luego, baja la voz—. Si es Jimmy, te pediré que me acompañes, ¿por favor?

Jacob, Bree y Victoria son los únicos que saben acerca del pasado y presente entre Bella y Jimmy. Ella detesta frecuentarlo pero resulta ser uno de los clientes más fieles de la tienda. Jacob siempre busca la oportunidad para darle una paliza.

—Será un placer.

Sin embargo, Bella lee la dirección hacia donde debe llevar el envío:

Es la casa de los Masen.

—Pero... ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí. No quiero problemas con el señor Woodgate...

—¿Problemas? —Jacob no comprende. Hasta hace dos segundos le estaba pidiendo que la acompañe—. Ellos no tendrán problema con que te acompañe.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asiente varias veces, tratando de fingir preocupación—. Mira, espérame aquí. ¿Bien? Y luego iremos al cine.

Jacob no puede rechazar esa oferta.

—De acuerdo... pero si es ese idiota de Callaghan...

—No, no es él —dice Bella rápidamente—. Quédate y volveré en un rato.

Ella se apresura en tomar la bicicleta y llevar las órdenes hacia la casa de los Masen mientras el corazón le late con fuerza. ¿Se encontrará Edward? ¿O tendrá que volver a ver a Heidi? Todavía sigue molesta por el prejuicio que tiene contra sus perforaciones.

Deja la bicicleta apoyada contra uno de los árboles más grandes del jardín de los Masen. Solamente está cargando una bolsa y la mayoría de las compras son golosinas, lo cual es extraño. Los Masen jamás compran demasiado dulces a sus hijos.

Toca el timbre y se encuentra a Micah.

—Hey, Bella. Pasa.

Sonríe a modo de saludo mientras la hace ingresar hasta la cocina.

Aparentemente, no hay nadie.

—¿Estás solo?

—Mi mamá salió a visitar a nuestra tía. Papá me envió a hacer las compras pero me entró pereza y decidí llamar. No tenía idea que tú hacías las entregas.

Bella se ríe.

—¿Y quién piensas que lo hace? ¿Jessica?

Deja la bolsa en la mesa y escucha a Micah tardar en contestar.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Se ríe algo nervioso.

Ella decide observar disimuladamente el resto de la casa, buscando a Edward. ¿También ha salido? No dejarían solos a sus hijos. ¿O sí?

Micah vuelve a preguntarle algo a Bella.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si Jessica alguna vez ha hecho las entregas.

Frunce el ceño y se ríe.

—Por Dios, no. El trabajo de Jessica pende de un hilo muy sobrevalorado.

No desea ser mala, pero es una realidad.

—Serían diecisiete dólares con veinte centavos. Aunque si no tienes los veinte centavos no pasa nada —encoge sus hombros.

Micah toma su billetera y procede a pagarle a la joven, pero antes de entregarle los billetes, duda por un segundo.

—Esto... ¿tienes tiempo libre?

Bella parpadea atónita. No esperaba esa pregunta.

—Eh... tengo diez minutos, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito algo así como un consejo... ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Ella comprende inmediatamente y se sorprende.

—Claro, lo que quieras —acepta sin problema y toman asiento en esa misma mesa—. ¿Cuál es tu duda, muchacho?

Luce nervioso. Se muerde el labio y se rasca el cuello varias veces.

Lo suelta directamente.

—¿Crees que un muchacho necesite tener músculos para atraer a otra chica?

_Con que la pregunta iba por ahí_... Bella se ríe.

—Creo que tu forma de ser es lo que algún día atraerá a una chica. Pero tener músculos no es solamente algo estético. Un muchacho con músculos demuestra que puede protegerte y eso nos gusta.

—¿Te gusta sentirte protegida? —pregunta de nuevo, casi sorprendido.

—A cualquier chica le gusta sentirse protegida. ¿No te gustaría tener una chica a la cual proteger de otros idiotas?

Ahora comprende.

—Supongo que sí...

Bella trata de descubrir el motivo por el que le está preguntando esto.

—Me contaron que te expulsaron de la escuela. —Medio se ríe.

Micah se siente avergonzado, pero Bella le alza el puño para chocarlos.

—Qué genialidad amigo. Le diste una paliza a Sheppard.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Conozco a su hermano —dice haciendo un mohín. Otro imbécil más en el pueblo—. Una vez intentó tocarme el trasero.

—¿D-De veras? —se asombra.

—Sí. Si quieres tocar a una chica, necesitas conquistarla primero porque aunque no lo creas, las chicas somos igual de pervertidas que ustedes.

Micah acaba de tener una profunda epifanía.

—¿Qué? No mientas.

—No miento —se ríe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molestó que te intentaran tocar el trasero?

—¡Porque lo hizo un idiota que ni siquiera sabe mi segundo nombre! Si conquistas a una mujer, vas a conquistar su cuerpo también. Pero, dime... estas preguntas... ¿hay alguna chica que te interese?

Micah se sonroja.

—A-Algo así...

—¿Es bonita?

—Sí —asiente él con ganas—. Pero es un poco más grande que yo. No creo que tenga oportunidad.

Bella observa al muchacho con detenimiento.

—Tienes una mandíbula cuadrada, Micah. Córtate el cabello, haz un poco de deporte y sigue siendo encantador. Alguna muchacha caerá, tarde o temprano. Y si puedes, busca chicas emocionalmente frágiles. Son las más sencillas a la hora de conquistar. Un par de palabras dulces y caen rendidas.

Micah observa a Bella como si mentalmente estuviese anotando aquellos datos puntuales que, definitivamente, le servirán de ayuda.

—Te lo agradezco, Bella. —sonríe algo ruborizado.

Suena el teléfono de la casa.

—¿Me esperas? Iré a atender.

—Claro.

Bella permanece sentada en la mesa mientras revisa un poco sus uñas. Hoy se las ha pintado de un color rosado. Algo muy extraño en ella.

De repente, una silueta casi desnuda ingresa a la cocina ignorando a la joven por completo. Bella enmudece. Es Edward Masen, transpirando, vistiendo únicamente unos jeans holgados.

Puede sentir como literalmente el agua se le hace boca. Jamás ha visto la tremenda espalda de Edward y los bien formados bíceps. Es mucho mejor que en sus propias fantasías.

—Micah, ¿ya has hecho las compras? —pregunta en voz alta creyendo que su hijo se encuentra del otro lado de la casa. Toma un poco de jugo de naranja directo del cartón después de abrir la heladera.

Es inevitable morderse los labios y clavarse en la silla, resistiéndose a la tentación de saltar y abrazarlo por detrás.

—Ya las ha hecho. —Bella se anima a murmurar ocultando una sonrisa pecaminosa.

Edward reconoce su voz incluso antes de darse la vuelta y se ahoga con el jugo de naranja, tosiendo violentamente.

Bella se ríe de él. Él se lo toma de la misma forma.

—Mira lo que me hiciste. —Señala su pecho ahora mojado con un poco del jugo. Bella intenta no pensar en tantas cosas sucias al mismo tiempo.

—No es mi culpa que andes desnudo, cochino.

—En primera, es mi casa. En segunda... estaba arreglando la camioneta. —Apunta hacia el jardín. Se nota el trabajo, lleva un poco de aceite en las manos incluso después de limpiarse con un trapo.

—Qué decepción. —Bella se cruza de brazos.

—¿Por qué? —Edward alza una ceja.

—Creí que finalmente habías seguido mi consejo y te dedicabas a trabajar sin camiseta.

Edward piensa que Bella es atrevida para decir estas cosas, pero lo cierto es que está haciendo un intento por lucir de esa forma. Una parte suya sigue sonrojada y avergonzada por encontrarlo así, pero lo cierto es que en cualquier momento van a ser las cinco de la tarde y ni siquiera piensa en aquello. Está aprovechando el momento.

—¿Con qué cara me pides eso? Sigues andando con esos pantalones y no te digo nada —bromea él mientras se sienta en la misma mesa para mirarle de frente. Se supone que tampoco debe responder de esa forma, pero le gusta jugar un rato con ella. De todas formas, nada va a suceder.

—No te diré cómo debes vestir mientras tú no me digas cómo debo vestir. ¿Bien?

—Me parece justo —asiente él y sonríe silenciosamente—. ¿Viniste a hacer unas delegaciones?

—Tu hijo llamó.

—Ese chico... —niega una y otra vez—. Le dije que fuera hasta la tienda.

—Nadie querría salir con este calor, es entendible —encoge sus hombros—. Estuvimos charlando hace un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

—Sobre chicas.

Edward la mira atónito.

—¿Te preguntó sobre chicas?

—Sip.

—¿Por qué nunca me pregunta sobre esas cosas? —se frustra—. En realidad, nunca me pregunta sobre nada.

Bella sabe que pronto se irá y no volverá a verlo en quién sabe cuántos días. Tiene que aprovechar este pequeño momento para sacarle jugo a la situación y _portarse mal_.

—¿Quieres que te pregunte sobre algo? Necesito consejos.

Por supuesto, no esperaba esto.

—¿Consejos sobre qué? —Se apoya contra la silla, cruzando sus brazos.

Bella desea que no deje de hacer eso. Luce mucho más musculoso cuando expones sus brazos de esa forma. De repente, tiene sed.

—Sobre... —Se detiene, luego se ríe y niega—. Qué va, estoy loca. No puedo preguntarte de eso.

Y es honesta. Se acaba de dar cuenta que eso es jugar muy sucio.

—¿Sobre qué no puedes preguntarme...?

—Es que... —Se muerde el labio—. Creo que no es correcto que te haga este tipo de preguntas.

Ahora él entiende por dónde va la cosa.

—Dispara —dice con voz masculina.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —La mira fijamente.

—Está bien, te lo preguntaré pero quedará entre nosotros, ¿bien?

—Perfecto.

—Nadie puede enterarse que te pregunté por esto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y no pensarás nada malo de mí, ¿correcto?

—Dilo de una vez, Bella.

—Necesito hablar de sexo contigo. —Suelta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Edward sabía perfectamente que iba por ese lado y por eso aceptó... por simple morbo. Quiere saber si la Bella de sus fantasías es igual a la verdadera Bella.

—Normalmente se lo preguntaría a mis amigos, pero son todos imbéciles que no saben complacer a una mujer de verdad. Necesito a alguien que lleve experiencia en esto.

Él le regala una sonrisa amable.

—Bien. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

—¿Considerarías puta a una chica que deja que te corras en su cara?

Inmediatamente, Edward pierde control porque la pregunta es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Permanece tenso pero en un buen sentido. Necesita controlarse para no volver a tener una erección frente a Bella Swan.

—Er...

—Y también... ¿te excitaría que se bebiera toda tu leche? Porque mis dudas siempre se centran en el sexo oral. ¿Debemos mirarlos a la cara o no? ¿Les excita que depositemos saliva en la punta? ¿Es necesario masajear ambos testículos? ¿Crees que una chica con senos pequeños pueda rodear el miembro de un hombre y que éste quede satisfecho o es necesario tenerlas grandes?

Edward no se permite reaccionar de ninguna manera. Se encuentra quieto con una mirada de póker en la misma posición. Internamente, está enloqueciendo con aquellas preguntas.

Bella Swan es más sucia de lo que pensaba.

—Sí que tienes preguntas. —Se ríe un poco—. ¿Alguna vez le has practicado sexo oral a un hombre?

Bella se ruboriza. Planeaba dejarlo sin palabras, pero él sabe jugar a este juego donde cada uno trata de avanzar y tirar indirectas para saber hasta dónde puede tolerar la otra persona. Hasta el momento, se encuentran hablando de sexo y a ambos les gusta.

—Lo haya hecho o no, creo que no es de tu incumbencia, Edward.

—Necesito saber hasta dónde llegan tus experiencias. —Encoge sus hombros—. Quisiera conocer cuáles son tus límites.

_"Contigo, no tengo límites en la cama."_

—Depende de la persona con la que esté tratando —responde ella.

Edward la mira fijamente. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Sí.

Bella no comprende.

—A tu primera pregunta, esa es mi respuesta: Sí.

Ella recuerda la pregunta y cruza sus piernas, tratando de aliviar la humedad en su entrepierna.

—¿A la segunda? —pregunta ella.

Él sonríe de una forma pecaminosa, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Bella ya sabe la respuesta antes de oírla.

—Sí.

—¿La tercera? —A medida que va respondiendo, se siente más débil a sus tentaciones.

—Depende cómo lo hagas.

Bella se está imaginando a ella misma besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Edward.

—¿L-La cuarta?

—Si puedes hacerlo, se sentirá muy bien.

Falta una sola...

—Dime la quinta —exige con voz ronca.

Edward sigue cruzando sus brazos y ladea su cabeza para mirarla por un buen rato. Eso es demasiado para ella.

—Si sabe cómo jugar... puede jugar con lo que quiera.

Bella aferra sus manos hacia la mesa con necesidad. En cualquier momento correrá hasta sus brazos.

Micah vuelve a aparecer en la cocina, pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza. Se sorprende al ver a su padre allí y piensa que en cualquier momento le regañará por no haber ido a la tienda por su propia cuenta.

—Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que volver a la tienda. —Bella carraspea haciéndose la tonta y despidiéndose vagamente de los Masen para ir corriendo hasta su bicicleta.

Luce como si quisiera escaparse de la situación, pero desea volver rápidamente a la tienda para ir al baño y quitarse la frustración rápidamente.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de hacer las compras? —Edward pregunta usando su tono paternal—. Ve a ordenar el jardín y te salvarás de esta.

—Está bien —accede de mala gana. Últimamente, se está volviendo perezoso para obedecer a sus padres.

Edward aprovecha la situación para subir las escaleras, entrar a su dormitorio y encerrarse en el baño. Abre la llave con agua fría y se desviste, esperando cortar la frustración que siente.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la ducha observa su miembro erecto. Se siente tan excitado que hasta puede observar el líquido pre-seminal en la punta de su miembro. Lo masajea suavemente, guardándose un gemido. Se encuentra sensible y de repente, siente ganas de fantasear con Bella otra vez.

Abre la llave con agua caliente, modera lo suficiente para que salga agua tibia y se introduce en ella.

_Si Micah no hubiese estado en la casa de los Masen, se habría levantado de la silla y habría tomado la mano de Bella para arrastrarla hacia otra habitación. Incluso cuando se encontraban solos, no se sentía muy seguro hacerlo en medio de la cocina donde el resto de los vecinos podrían enterarse de lo que estaba pasando._

_Opta por el baño. Encierra utilizando la llave y comienzan a besarse frenéticamente. En sus fantasías, Bella no tiene algún sabor en especial porque simplemente no la conoce. _

_Pero la excitación es tal que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para preliminares. Él la empuja lo suficiente para que se encuentre de rodillas frente a él._

—_¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas si alguna vez se la chupaste a alguien?_

_Bella sonríe traviesa._

—_No es de tu incumbencia, Edward —repite las mismas palabras que ha dicho hace un momento._

_Él responde lo que quiso responder en ese momento:_

—_Oh, no. Conmigo no vas a ser histérica. Dime de una vez, ¿por dónde te la han metido? ¿Adelante? ¿Atrás? ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca del sexo oral? _

_Ella se levanta y su mirada arde._

—_Hablas demasiado. ¿Es que no vas a obligarme a que te la chupe?_

_Quiere obligarla, pero también quiere que ella lo haga por su propia cuenta..._

_... puede lograr ambas._

—_Lo haré. _

_Toma el cinturón del albornoz colocado al frente de la ducha y procede a atarle las manos en un movimiento lo suficientemente ágil para que la tome por desprovisto._

_Es que no puede resistirse. No puede contra los fuertes brazos de Edward._

—_No usarás las manos —le indica y finalmente Bella adquiere el papel de sumisa, con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda. _

_Él baja sus pantalones y sus bragas de un tirón._

—_Quiero ver cómo mojas tus piernas cuando me la chupes —le dice al oído con voz ronca y vuelve a posicionarla de rodillas._

_Toma su miembro y lo coloca entre los labios de Bella Swan. Ella accede pero es sorprendida ante el ritmo que Edward exige al presionar su cabeza contra sus caderas._

_Intenta tocar su cabello, pero es una sensación muy vaga porque nunca lo ha hecho. Maldice internamente._

_Bella obedece y clava sus ojos fijamente hacia él. Aprovecha para comenzar a masturbarla, porque sabe que así se sentirá más motivada a comerlo._

_Antes de llegar al límite, Edward quita su miembro de su boca y aleja los dedos de su muy mojada entrada. _

_Bella protesta._

—_¿Q-Qué haces?_

—_¿Quieres que continúa masturbándote?_

—_¡Sí!_

—_Tendrás que chuparme._

—_¡Eso estaba haciendo!_

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_¡Te la estaba chupando!_

—_¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?_

—_¡Sí! Maldita sea, Edward. _

—_Ruega._

—_Quiero chupártela. Por favor, Edward. Déjame hacértelo._

_Edward sonríe victorioso al conseguir que se lo pidiera y le da con el gusto._

_En menos de diez sacudidas, Edward ya se encuentra listo y no sabe muy bien si debe correrse en ella o encima de ella._

—_Te daré la libertad de decidir hacia dónde prefieres..._

_La respuesta obviamente se amolda a la fantasía de Edward:_

—_En ambos lados._

Edward termina por correrse y jadear con ganas mientras el agua de la ducha cae sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Nuevamente ha sido de ese tipo de orgasmos en los que permanece inmóvil durante largos segundos. Pero este tipo de placer se caracteriza por ir acompañado a la verguenza y a la culpa. Mucha culpa.

Sale de la ducha rápidamente y se coloca una toalla. Entra al dormitorio y descubre que tiene un mensaje de voz de su esposa. Lo escucha.

—Edward, Charlotte y Pete van a realizar una barbacoa esta noche, no te olvides de venir con los pequeños. Sería agradable pasar tiempo con ellos... y contigo. Te amo, lo sabes.

Edward apaga el teléfono y se sienta en la cama para masajearse la sien. La sensación de culpa es abrumadora, tal que se da cuenta que lo que acaba de hacer no está bien. Es ridículo. De pronto, no le gustó para nada fantasear con Bella Swan ni mucho menos de esa forma. Se siente asqueado por la forma en la que conversó con ella. ¿Sexo oral? ¿Con una menor? ¿Con su hijo en la otra habitación?

Lo que hizo no tiene palabras y se promete a sí mismo que no volverá a suceder. Y si necesita ignorar a Bella Swan por completo, lo hará.

**.**

Ha pasado literalmente una semana desde la última vez que Bella volvió a encontrarse con los Masen.

Las conversaciones con Edward se han vuelto más peligrosas con el tiempo y aunque Bella las disfruta, termina por darse cuenta que se envuelve en ellas y no puede salir fácilmente. Decir que no ha pensado en él durante estos días es una terrible blasfemia. En menos de un mes, Edward Masen ha formado parte del repertorio de las múltiples obsesiones en su vida.

Lo más ridículo es que nunca antes le ha pasado esto con ningún chico. Estuvo enamorada anteriores veces, pero nunca sintió una sensación tan drástica al no hablar con una persona. Cada día que pasa es una eternidad y es un escalón más que los separa y la obliga a darse cuenta que lo que está pidiendo es mucho más de lo que el destino podrá darle alguna vez.

No es conveniente que desarrolle este tipo de vínculo hacia él pues en un momento pensó que las nuevas obsesiones reemplazan a las viejas, por lo tanto, si se obsesiona con Edward, dejará su obsesión por las mandarinas.

Pero esa es una horrenda mentira. Eso no es cierto. Las mandarinas se quedan allí y la fantasía que guarda en Edward es un plato que se sirve todos los días a todas las horas.

Si bien, el ritual consiste en consumir aquellos cítricos a las cinco de la tarde. Pero... ¿qué sucede cuando la ansiedad es tal que vuelve a sentir ganas de probarlos a cualquier otra hora del día? Una vez intentó reprimir aquella sensación de angustia, pero mientras más lo piensa, más complicado será olvidarlo. Así que ya no lo hace. Si siente ganas de probar mandarinas a las ocho de la noche, lo hará. Lo peor es que no existe un patrón que le diga "ya has terminado", porque no tiene un patrón fijo para estos casos. Simplemente lo hace "hasta que se cansa y cree que ha sido suficiente" o cuando siente náuseas después de ingerir tanto jugo de mandarina.

Suena poco creíble y no se lo puede explicar ni siquiera a su madre, pero desde que frecuenta a Edward consigue olvidar las obsesiones en un segundo. El problema se encuentra cuando Edward decide ignorarla. ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Cómo logra olvidar las obsesiones?

No puede. Simplemente no puede. Edward Masen le está trayendo más problemas que soluciones y decide hacer lo mismo: ignorarlo por completo.

Una tarea muy sencilla, porque ninguno de los Masen vuelve a frecuentar la tienda. La peor sensación de esta situación es cuando las expectativas son truncadas. Hace el esfuerzo por no esperar su llegada, pero es inevitable. Y cuando encuentra que no ha llegado, se siente más tonta por consumir aquellas expectativas.

Ese es el resultado de todas estas obsesiones: sentirse como una tonta.

Ese mismo sábado Bella despierta sintiendo que de ahora en adelante, dejará atrás todo el asunto para enfocarse en lo más importante: sus estudios. Tal vez sean tediosos, pero siempre sirven para sofocar una que otra obsesión. A veces no, porque como cualquier otra exigencia, supone esfuerzo, y el esfuerzo a veces supone frustración. Y la frustración siempre se desencadena en rituales llevados a cabo por su obsesión. Un círculo que jamás termina.

—¡Bella, tienes una llamada! —exclama Alice desde el otro lado del living mientras ella ve televisión en compañía de Emmett.

Las únicas personas que llaman al teléfono de la casa son los adultos de Double Springs que apenas la conocen, porque la mayoría tiene el número de su teléfono celular.

Atiende sin ganas.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? Soy Heidi Masen.

El corazón de Bella se detiene.

—H-Hola, señora Masen... eh... t-todo en orden, ¿usted?

No sabe por qué, pero siente miedo a esa mujer. Es inocente, pero es firme con su relación. Si se entera de las cosas que fantasea con su esposo, estará en graves problemas.

—Todo bien, cariño. Perdón por interrumpirte a esta hora, imagino que no tienes tiempo libre esta noche, ¿verdad?

Oh, no... ¿Iba a pedirle que...?

—No —responde inmediatamente y se siente una estúpida.

—Ah, eso sería un alivio... pues, queríamos saber si podrías hacerte cargo de Micah y Emma otra vez el día de hoy. Solamente serán dos horas y podremos pagarte. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

Lo único que puede entender de aquél mensaje es que volverá a ver a Edward.

—C-Claro, no hay problema —sonríe falsamente.

**.**

Después de su jornada laboral, ella se acerca a la casa de los Masen en su bicicleta. Ya está oscureciendo un poco y su corazón late como si estuviese a punto de revelar un gran secreto. ¿Cuál, de todas formas?

Toca el timbre y espera encontrarse a Micah, quien usualmente abre la puerta.

Pero no. Es Edward.

—¡H-Hola! —Bella siente que sus mejillas se ruborizan.

Más Edward le regala una sonrisa falsa. Destila frialdad.

—Pasa, Bella.

Frunce el ceño y entra pidiendo permiso. Cree por un momento que conversará con Edward, pero él la hace dirigirse hacia donde está su esposa para que se pongan a charlar. No vuelve a hablarle más.

Escucha a Heidi Masen disculparse una y otra vez por pedirle este trabajo, asegurándole que podrá ver la televisión, leer lo que deseé, comer cualquier cosa del refrigerador y obtener una buena paga. Se puede decir que es imposible que rechace.

Pero no le importa ninguna de esas cosas. Aquí es cuando Bella se da cuenta que está siendo la persona más egoísta que conocerá en mucho tiempo: no le importa nada con tal de volver a ver a Edward. Incluso cuando esto fomenta su obsesión por él, tenerlo en el mismo lugar le aporta cierta felicidad y es suficiente para sentirse más relajada.

Sabe que no va a suceder nada, pero utiliza a Edward para sentirse mejor. Estar con él es como una bocanada de aire fresco y diversión en su monotonía.

_"Sé que esto está mal para toda su familia, pero me calmará la ansiedad y eso es lo que me importa."_

El matrimonio se despide pero Bella se da cuenta que Edward no lo ha hecho. Eso la enfurece.

Planeaba distraerse un poco con los pequeños Masen pero ni siquiera eso funciona: Emma se duerme antes de las diez de la noche y Micah se encierra en su cuarto para hacer lo que Bella ya sabe que hace y que terminó haciendo el resto de la semana después de hablar con su padre. Es tan extraño.

Los Masen regresan antes de que pudiera acabarse el pequeño bote de helado que decidió tomar para aprovechar la cortesía de su esposa.

—¿Se han portado bien? —pregunta la mujer.

Honestamente, esos niños no necesitan vigilancia y menos en una ciudad tan segura como Double Springs. Pero si este va a ser el único motivo en el que podrá volver a ver a Edward Masen, no le molesta.

—Son unos ángeles —sonríe falsamente.

—Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto, Bella. Iré a verlos, Edward, lleva a Bella a casa.

Oh.

—De acuerdo —contesta Edward sin ningún problema mientras se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la camioneta.

Bella le sigue sintiendo que se aproxima un tremendo momento de incomodidad ahora que los dos permanecerán juntos durante el viaje hacia su casa.

Edward sabe que está siendo rudo con ella. Siente pena por toda esta situación. Ella es una buena chica, cuida muy bien de sus hijos y le cae muy bien. Pero muy en el fondo, tiene miedo de volver a caer en la tentación. Sabe que ella le provoca cosas que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Necesita hacer un esfuerzo para ignorarla por completo.

—¿Micah ha vuelto a clases, verdad? —pregunta ella en medio del silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Sin problemas?

—Ajam.

—Eso es bueno —susurra mirando hacia otro costado.

Esto es molesto, pero es bueno. Necesita ser capaz de ignorarla.

Por el rabillo del ojo nota cómo saca una tira de goma de mascar de su bolsillo.

Le ofrece.

—No, gracias.

Se encoge de hombros y procede a comerla.

Edward la está ignorando a propósito y Bella ya se ha dado cuenta. Lo único que puede pensar es que ha sido todo el rollo de la conversación sexual. Se ha puesto incómodo. Si él se siente así... ¿hay forma de que puedan volver a hablar casualmente o así será de ahora en adelante?

Supone que hoy será la última noche en mucho tiempo que logrará verlo. Y necesita sacarse las dudas de encima.

Edward da gracias a Dios en el momento en que se estaciona frente a la casa de los Swan. Ha logrado ignorarla durante toda la noche y no se ha sentido tan mal. Se siente optimista, porque cree que podrá hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Detiene la camioneta y saca su billetera para pagarle a Bella.

—No me pagues —dice antes de que pueda contar los billetes.

Él la mira ceñudo.

—Me lo cobraré por mi propia cuenta.

Dice esto y toma su goma de mascar, la envuelve en el papel donde vino, lo guarda en su bolsillo y se acerca para tomar el cuello de Edward Masen y besar sus labios.

Se asusta por unos segundos, los pocos segundos en los que se da cuenta que su familia se encuentra a pocos metros, que está en propiedad ajena, que está besando los labios de otra mujer y que esa mujer solamente tiene diecisiete años.

Pero son pocos segundos. Inservibles e inmemorables. Una sensación de calidez llena su pecho al sentir que sus labios son dulces, rosados y su aliento sabe a la goma de mascar que ha probado hace pocos minutos.

Su piel es más suave de lo que ha imaginado. Le gusta sentir cómo su nariz se encuentra pegada a la suya. Irremediablemente ha cerrado los ojos.

Bella utiliza una de sus manos para acariciar su mandíbula cuadrada, aquella que podría morder con dulzura. Incluso en un simple beso puede darse cuenta que está besando labios expertos, labios que han tocado a mujeres durante mucho más tiempo. Se siente como cuando Edward se ríe o cuando la mira fijamente. Esa sensación que la eleva hasta sentir que su corazón no puede parar de sentir emociones.

La verdadera emoción aparece cuando Edward corresponde el beso moviendo un poco sus labios. Es difícil de comprender cómo siente que por primera vez sus labios encajan perfectamente en otros. Algo que es etéreo e indescriptible.

Antes de que sus lenguas entren en contacto, Bella se separa de él y mira sonriente a un aturdido Edward.

—Gracias por traerme, señor Masen.

Se separa de él, abre la puerta y se marcha de la camioneta para entrar a su casa sin darse la vuelta.

Edward intenta reaccionar a tiempo pero se ha quedado sin palabras y un poco emocionado. Carraspea, se relame los labios y vuelve a casa.

Durante todo el viaje trata de pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, pero no tiene idea cómo reaccionar. Y eso no es bueno, porque no siente asco ni culpa como la vez anterior. No tiene idea acerca de cómo debe sentirse.

Regresa a casa y entra al dormitorio para cambiarse.

—Es una buena chica, ¿no crees?

La voz de Heidi le toma por sorpresa. Ella estaba ahí, acostada, y no se dio cuenta.

—¿Eh?

—Bella —sonríe—. Micah y Emma la adoran. La ven como una hermana mayor.

Edward se siente incómodo y asiente, sin darle más vuelta al tema.

Se acuesta al lado de su esposa apagando la luz.

—Que descanses —dice ella acercándose para besarle. Edward no le corresponde porque está lo suficientemente aturdido para procesar lo que acaba de suceder. En realidad, está asustado porque no está sintiendo culpa todavía. Ni cuando siente los labios de Heidi encima de los suyos.

—Igualmente —dice y ella aprovecha para recostarse encima de su pecho.

Permanece durante una hora completa acostado sin poder cerrar los ojos. Es suficiente para recordar la cita de un libro que ha leído hace un par de años:

_"Un hombre normal, dada una fotografía de un grupo de colegialas, y al que se le pide señalar a la más adorable no necesariamente elegirá a la ninfa entre ellas. _

_Debe ser un artista, un loco lleno de vergüenza y melancolía y desesperación para reconocer a ese pequeño y mortal demonio de entre las otras..._

_Ella permanece no reconocida por ellos inconsciente, ella misma de su fantástico poder..."**(*)**  
_

* * *

_**(*) Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov.**_

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Escribí esto en worpad porque la computadora de mi hermano (pueden creerlo?) no tiene instalado el word, y no fue beteado, así que ignoren los horrores ortográficos T_T

He leído que varias piensan que Micah está enamorado de Bella... ¿ustedes qué creen?

PD: Esta historia tiene su final feliz!


End file.
